Wish for Power
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Nodoka wanted her son to be the strongest man among men on earth, her wish how ever, made Ranma's life give a chaotic turn-around. Now running away from his past; the Saotome Youth, under a new identity, faces an academy filled with monsters and demons.
1. The wrong Bus

Disclaimer: The following story contains character that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no autority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

Now on to the story.

Prologe:

16 years ago--

Nodoka was crushed, her heart crushed seen her child and husband walking down the lain; but happy that her dearest was going to make her son a man among men.

That night she felt lonely, and she cried. Cried into the heavens she exclaimed, "Kamisama… I wish for my son to become the strongest man among men on earth…"

Up in heaven, Yggdrassil's gears shifted. "Wish granted…"

16 years later--

"RAAANMAAAAAA!!" Saffron yell as his flames burst, then was defeated by the Saotome Youth.

1 months later, after the failed wedding; location: Furinkan High--

Furinkan High was peaceful; it has been 1 month since Ranma's failed wedding. Right now the view was on top the school and a few miles away. Then suddenly a column of golden energy stroke the heavens, a spark of light, then a dome of atomic energy exploded taking the school and a few squares with it. After that, the energy dispersed and the school was left in ruin.

3 months later--

A boy was walking down the sidewalk towards a general direction. He had short black hair and was dressed in a school uniform. This boy was no other Saotome Ranma, minus his pigtail. And the sight of him seen in a school uniform was weird itself. But what hasn't been weird in ranma's life?

Happilly skipping, Ranma had a peace of paper in his hand. "Uhm… this should be the address of the bus station. After that, it would be Juuban ward.

Ranma stopped as he heard a commotion, curiosity stroke his nekoken and went to check it out. There he saw a group of kids bullying a girl. Ranma frown and went for her rescue.

"Hey!" the kids turned around. "Only cowards mob a defend less girl. As a martial artist, you kids need a spanky!"

"Mind your own business bud!" one of the bullies said.

"I am warning you…" a blue aura surrouned him.

"Whaa!! It's a youma!! RUN!!" the kids ran leading the girl alone.

Ranma walked towards her and extended his hand. "You ok kid?"

The girl, which had violet eyes and black hair in a pageboy looked at his blue eyes and blushed. "Y…Yes thank you mister…"

"Ranma, Saotome Ranma." He said with a smile. "And you?"

"Tomoe Hotaru…"

"Well Hotaru-chan," the girl blushed deeper, "Nice to meet you. Why were they bullying you?"

Hotaru was quiet, should she tell him? Will he fear her too? He seemed like a nice guy so she'll take her chances. "Because I am different…"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. She continues, "Even if you don't believe me, I can heal people… because of that I am threatened as a freak!"

"You can heal? Cool!"

"You believe me?"

"Sure, I've seen weirder things on my life, you healing ability is normal compare to those." He then grin, "Want to see something neat?"

She nodded. "Stand back a bit." She did as she was told; Ranma extended his palm and a ball of KI came out. Hotaru was amazed as of what she was seen. "Cool uh?"

Hotaru nodded then smiled. Then Ranma dissipated the Ki ball then cursed. "Crap!! I am late!!" He then addressed to the young girl. "Sorry but got to go, pleasure to meet you Hotaru-chan! Hope I'll see you again!"

With a mad dash, Ranma went down the road. He was running late; he saw a bus stop and a bus was waiting. Without giving any more thought, he hopped inside.

"Uff, I made it… uh?" He saw that the bus was empty. "Odd…"

"Indeed…" Ranma yelp as he saw the bus driver, his eyes were hidden behind a shadow from the bus cap but had glowing eyes. The man chuckle and said, "Hopp aboard… this will be a trip you'll never forget."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, but not giving it any more thought he sat down. The bus driver closed the door and made the vehicle move. Ranma closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later--

"What the hell!?" Ranma was confused, in front of him lies a place that was made as a third rate horror movie. "Hey Bus driver! I think we are on the wrong stop. I was heading for Juuban district."

"No mistake shonen… You just got into the wrong Bus. This is Youkai Academy…"

"Crap! Then take me back!"

"That is not possible shonen…"

"WHAT!?"

"Head for the Academy and speak with the chairman there… he will know what to do." The man chuckles, "Oh… and be careful, this place is not what it looks like shonen…"

Ranma glared at the bus driver as the door closes and the bus drives away. With a sigh, Ranma resumed his walk on the path towards a general direction.

Later--

As Ranma walks around, he sees a mob of people gathering in a place. Everyone was wearing school uniforms so he thought he arrived at the School. "Uh? Could this be some kind of entry ceremony or something?"

Walking closer to see what was all about, his eyes grew big as he saw a boy been crucified in a tree, and below were a sign saying 'I am Human'.

"What the hell!?" He then saw as a man in black stepped forward opening his palm and making a fire pillar. The boy started to scream in pain. "What's the meaning of this!? I have to stop this!" He thought of what kind of school was this academy.

Ranma's anger grew as he heard the student yell "Kill the human! Destroy the stinky Human!" Then move into action. What ever it's happening he didn't care, it's the duty of a martial artist to protect those who could not protect themselves, and this boy needed help.

Just when Mizore was about o cast her ice to save Tsukune, Someone yelled "STOP THIS!"

Kuyou, the head of the student police, suddenly he felt something hit his face and was thrown backwards. Everything grew silent as a short black haired boy landed on the stage. He jump towards Tsukune and untied him.

"What's the meaning of this!! Who are you? How dare you interfere?" Yell Kuyou as he stood back holding his cheek. His henchmen stepped forward as well.

Ranma landed back down into the stage holding Tsukune. "You ok man?"

"Yes, thanks who ever you are."

Ranma smiled as he lets go of Tsukune.

"TSUKUNE!!" Yelled Moka as she and co. runs towards the stage.

"STOP!!" Yelled Kuyou. Then he addressed to the Saotome youth. "Do you realize what are you doing? The penalty is treason and treason means death!? I never seen you around here, speak up! Who are you!?"

"My name doesn't matter, but what are you doing does. What kind of school would scorch a person like that? It's inhuman!!" Ranma replied with anger. "As a martial artist I would not stay off."

"Foolish boy! This is Youkai academy! An academy for youkai and ayashis! It's strict by law that no human is permitted into school campus and those who invade this school must be executed!"

"Youkai…ayashis… this school?" Ranma said to himself. Then gave a dry laugh, of course this had to happen to him. Now he understands the bus driver, heh… so he pulled a Ryouga…

"feh…" Ranma glared at the head student police. "I see… well guess what dudes! I am a human too!", general gasp from the students.

"I see…" Kuyou said with a feral grin. "We just have to kill you then!"

Ranma laughed, he laughed hard, more to the shock to everyone. Then he stopped and gave Kuyou a cocky grin. "You can try… but I warn you, it won't be easy."

"Grr…"

"And guess what people… I am one of the strongest and worst human out there…" He said grinning even more. With a push, a blue battle aura burst out giving a shockwave that send some people to their backs.

Some of the ayashi students made a back step feeling a chill down their spine. Kuyou frowned then made a signal to his henchmen to attack the boy.

The henchmen transform into their ayashi forms and attacked Ranma. Ranma dodged a fist from a stone man and stroke him in its gut sending the stone man away, then dodged a Bo swing from a Jiang Shi; then he grabbed the Bo, swung the girl away and took the Bro form her hands. He then spun the Bo and made a stance. Following, a 3 headed wolf attacked next. Ranma jumped and stood upside-down while balancing on the Bo for a few seconds then used the momentum for a vertical strike into the middle head, spun the bro and gave a thrust to another head then a hammer strike knock the third out.

Ranma spun on his feet spinning the Bo as well and ended in a Kung Fu Bo stance. He gave a smirk at the head of the student Police. Every student was in shock and in fear, this guy was a strong, he couldn't be human.

"Told you so…"

"Grr…" Kuyou greeted his teeth.

Ranma continue, "This aint a place to fight… My job is done… cya." He walked to Tsukune and grabbed him. "Come, this place aint safe."

Just when Tsukune was about to protest, he found himself been launched into the air. Ranma jumped on top of a poll and jump again heading for the school roof.

"If you think you can escape… you are wrong boy." Said Kuyou and then he launched in pursuit.

Ranma landed on the school roof and let go of Tsukune. "You're safe now. We should find a way to get out of here."

"Er… thanks but its ok, I study here. We should go to the chairman."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "You want to continue studying here after what they try to do to you? Gee, you're either stupid or brave."

"…" Tsukune didn't know how to take that.

"Tsukune!!" came a female yell as a bunch of girls entered the roof.

"Moka-san, everyone! I am glad you're all…" He didn't finish as a flame busted on his left lung. "What…" Ranma's eyes widened as a fire lance was hanging on Tsukune.

Tsukune started to bend as fire burst hugging his body; he tried to turn them off but couldn't and fell.

"TSUKUNE!!" yelled the girls and ran at him.

A chuckle was heard, Ranma turned and saw Kuyou. "It's a shame that the execution wasn't public… With this the execution was completed."

Kuyou's eyes narrowed; "As you see… Ayashis and Humans cannot live together, it's just a fantasy!"

Moka kneeled and shook Tsukune. "No… No please… Tsukune!" As tears ran down her cheeks. "Tsukune, please don't die!"

"Mo…Moka-san…" Tsukune opened his eyes a bit and smiled. "I was happy… coming to the academy… been with all of you… and to meet Moka-san…"

"No stopping!! Please do not speak!" Moka shook her head. She then hugged Tsukune close to her.

Tsukune look both to Ranma and Moka, "This is my last petition… please… protect the newspaper club from Kuyou…"

Moka's eyes grew bigger and Ranma's narrowed. Then Tsukune removed her Rosario as his hand fell, he went limb.

"Tsuku…ne…" mumbled Moka, then her pupil grew thin "TSUKUNE!!" She then transforms into her vampire form.

"Oh… so this is your true power and your true form… a pure blooded vampire?" asks Kuyou with a smirk.

"You…" Vampire Moka snarled. "YOU SON OF!!" She was about to dash but Ranma stepped forward.

"Stop…"

"Move foolish human!"

"Your emotions are going haywire… attend Tsukune… he is still alive but barely."

"What…"

"He needs healing, do it!"

"Do not tell me what to do…"

"This is not time for that… I'll take care of him. Go!" Then Ranma turned to Kuyou and glared.

"You…..krrchh…. You won't get away with this…." As Ranma greet his teeth, slowly a golden aura started to surround him. "Congratulations… you really made me angry… and you won't like me when I am angry…"

"Heh… and what would a simple human like you do? I'll admit you're strong… but not strong enough." the head of student police says in a mocking matter.

"Heh… you'll see…" Ranma set his arms crossed in front of him then separated his leg.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. "What… what's happening?!"

Wirth a tremendous scream to the heavens, throwing his arms to his sides, Ranma exploded in an atomic burst of golden energy. "RUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

The ground shook like a level 5 earthquake and threw everyone off balance and into their feet. The sky turned darker, sparks and thunder shone on it. Rumbles and pieces of the roof ground started to break and float on air.

Ranma's hair started to spike up, his eyes turned to a pearl green color. His hair also morphed, suddenly changing from black to gold and black again.

"This… power… what is this? This isn't human!!" The head police started to shake in wonder.

With Moka's group, everyone had their eyes opened witnessing such event. Vampire Moka frowned. It was the first time she witnessed such power, true she was a bit shocked, but no scared. She had to wonder, who is this boy? She had never heard of an Ayashi like this.

It's been a minute since Ranma's power up, and with a final yell, his battle aura exploded in golden color and calmed. Ranma stood glaring at Kuyou, his hair blazing with the golden energy standing in spikes and golden color. Feeling his power surrounding him as his golden battle aura hugs his entire body, Ranma tensed his muscles preparing himself for launch.

Suddenly he disappears and split a second later a massive colliding sound was heard. Everyone turned and saw Kuyou slowly floating in the air a few feet up as Ranma gave an upper cut at his jaw. As Kuyou descended Ranma grabbed his head and slammed a fist into his abdomen. Moka could swear she saw a bump grew on the head student police's back.

Kuyou threw up blooded saliva as his eyes bulged out from the hit. But Ranma wasn't done; he tossed the man into the air and gave a powerful round house sending him through the school roof wall.

Ranma turned and glared at the group of girls. He walked towards Moka and stood. "Is he going to be ok?" He asked with a deep angered voice.

"…I gave him my blood… it would take time. Step down human. I'll finish this." She said as she stood.

"Like hell… this is my fight, do not interfere."

Moka glared at Ranma, "Foolish Human! Know your place! I'll admit you're strong, but you are dealing with forces beyond your capabilities!"

Ranma gave Moka a fierce glared that make her flinch involuntary, not that she'll admit it. "I…said… Its MY fight…" he then turns around. "Get cover… here he comes."

Just as he finished, a burst of flames came up and the Fox form of Kuyou appeared. The beast greeted its teeth at the boy. "HOW DAAARE YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU HUMAN!!"

"Bring it…"

"RUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Kuyou shot a massive amount of fire at the Saotome boy. Since Moka was still close, he made a wind pressure arc throwing her away with Tsukune just seconds before the fire impacted the place making a fire pillar.

"HAHAHAHA YES BUUURN!!" says the fox demon and he continues to breathe fire down the youth. Suddenly, Kuyou's eyes widened as he sees Ranma dashing out from the flames towards him in mere seconds. Ranma gave him a cocky smirk as he prepares a punch.

BAAAAM!! Replaying the hit 3 times, 1 slower after the other as Ranma's fist impacted on the fox face throwing him against the school's roof ground bending it a bit. With a jump, Ranma came crashing with a flying kick breaking the roof with the fox demon with it. Because of the impact, the whole roof went down taking the group with it.

Ranma stood glaring at the fox demon from behind his shoulders as Kuyou yells in pain and anger. Suddenly his form changed again. Ranma raised an eyebrow, Ayashi energy is like magic, since it's not life force he couldn't detect the power up.

"Come on… don't tell me my kick was so strong that made you power down…" Said Ranma teasing him.

"hehehe… fool… this is my ultimate form. In this form I am invincible! Nobody has defeated me! My fires are hotter than the sun itself!"

"Oh really…" Ranma turned then raised his right arms. With his hand he gave the monster a mocking signal to 'come on' while giving his cocky grin.

Kuyou's anger got even worst, he dashed at the Saotome boy and started a fist and kick combo, giving to his agility, Ranma dodged all of them as he toyed with the angered fox demon. After grabbing one fist with his left hand, Ranma kneeled the fox demon deep in his guts making him threw up because of the pressure.

Kuyou grabbed his stomach and took a few steps backwards, then kneeled trying to breath. He gave a scream as he powers up and threw burst of flames at Ranma. Ranma dodged a few times as he dashes forward. "SHI SHI HOUKODAN!!"

Kuyou was hit by the Lion Beast roar throwing him backwards. Ranma grew tired of this and decided to finish it with no mercy, as he did to the Tsukune kid, Ranma will give the same treatment to his man. Ranma gave a hyper speed and warped in front of Kuyou, last thing Kuyou saw before a wave of pain grabbed him, was Ranma's inhuman-death wishing pearl eyes glaring down at his soul.

Ranma hit and threw the fox demon around like he was a rag doll, only you could see were sound wave impacts and craters appearing around as if something hit and rebounded form the ground.

"Time to end this bastard! KASHU TENSHI AMAGURIKEN TIMES TEN!!"

Ranma's arms blurred to invisible level. The only thing everyone could se were the impacts in Kuyou's body as the fist made bump holes and bending parts that shouldn't bend. This lasted for a minute, and then Ranma threw his fist backwards and shot it froth slamming it in the fox's jaw for a final attack.

Kuyou's body crashed down, and stood there limb. Nothing moved, just stood there in the floor. Ranma was glaring at the body, "Stupid demon… I killed a Phoenix God… your power and flames were nothing compared to Saffron's…"

Ranma glances around. "So much for first impression in school… You did it again Saotome…" He told to himself. He sensed people coming in, and without questions from the group of girls and boy, and others He dashed away in a blink of an eye.

Later--

Ranma stood before the school chairman. The chairman gave him gave him his usual cocky smirk at the boy. "And that's what this school is all about…"

"Great… some Kami really like to mess with me… Let me get this straight… you're saying that I am stuck in a pocket dimension, just because I got into the wrong bus at the wrong time? And I have to be stuck here for a whole month!?"

"Yes precisely…" The chairman answered the Saotome Boy. "But things aren't coincidences my boy… perhaps it was fate that brought you here?"

"Like hell! I was supposed to head for Juuban High! My life is as chaotic as it is… and right now I have problems I have to deal with! I cannot be stranded in the middle of nowhere inside a place that looks like a third rate horror movie!"

The chairman chuckle and made a Gendo Ikari pose, "Well, you can just enroll here…"

"No thanks granps; for what I see, I'll only bring more chaos because of my actions today…"

"Yes, I am aware of the destruction you caused… and sadly you need to pay back for the damages."

"What!?"

"Hear me out Saotome Ranma… I have a proposition…"

Ranma stayed quiet.

"I'll forget about the damages if you enroll into the school and pay your debt working for me as security… I am aware that your power is great, so you could help this school on crowd control… what do you think?"

"What about tuition? I can't pay for it."

"It will be included in your work…"

Ranma consider this, it could give an opportunity to hide from what he did back home. At least for a while till things calm down. He only has to stay for a month, what doe she has to loose?

"Very well… but under one condition."

"And that is my boy?"

"I'll stay for a month, AND only a month… once the gate to the human world is open again I am OUT."

"Very well… fair enough."

"One more thing… I seem to have made an impression out there so I dunno if I can go by myself." Ranma said, "Won't that brings a problem?"

"Yes I am aware of that." Said the chairman. "You could go disguised or change your appearance."

"Crap…"

"?"

"I hate this, but I guess I have no choice." He then looks at the chair man into the glowing eyes. "Listen, if I am going to work for you, you need to know something. Ever heard of the training grounds of Jusenkyo in China?"

"Oh yes! The infamous cursed springs…" said the chairman. "What is it with them?"

"I fell into one. I got a Jusenkyo curse… when I get splashed with cold water I turn into…a… grr… I turn into a girl!"

"I don't see the problem with it."

"You don't see the problem? I am a guy dammit not a girl!!"

"Well it's not so bad… you can use it to hide your true identity, I mean all ayashis do the same, they hide their true forms behind a humanoid mask."

"Sigh… man, now I have to wear a skirt…"

Chairman chuckle; "Very well my boy, it is done. Welcome to Youkai Academy."

"Please take care of me…" Ranma answered back sarcastically.

Next day--

Nekonome sensei entered the class and the students grew quiet. With her cattish smile she happily announced some good news.

"Listen students! We have a new member joining our class!" She turned to the door. "Please come in"

From the door, someone entered. All guys in the class eyes grew big. The person walked in, it was a short red-haired girl dressed in the school's uniform, she walks in slow motions as roses backgrounds and non existence wind moved the person. As the girl stood besides Nekonome sensei, she turned towards the class and opened her eyes showing their blue color. All the guys went moe looking at the girl and the female class body gave the girl and angry look. This new girl put Moka's body to shame and makes Kurumi's chest look sagging compared to her. She was perfect! A Perfect Goddess!

"This is Saotome Ran! She comes from the south Youkai academy and will be attending this class. Please give her a warm welcome nya"

All the guys stood yelling and asking submachine gun questions. Ranma-chan's left eyebrow started to twitch as she was getting annoyed. "Bad day, bad day…" she mumbled under her breath.

May Kami have mercy on the Youkai Academy cause the Chaos entity has arrived.

To

Be

Continued

--

A.N's

As you may be aware, yes Ranma is a saiyan, Super Saiyan in fact. How ever, He is not aware of it. Ranma only thinks he gained a new power up technique that lets his power double (Like the Kayo-ken for Goku).

How Ranma became a Saiyan involves on Nodoka's wish. Who granted said wish? I'll leave that to you.

The golden explosion of energy in Furinkan involves Ranma's first transformation into Super Saiyajin. But what happened for him unleash his power? That'll be told in the future.

Well, that's it for now, this is my crossed 3 factors, and I'll be working on how to connect the rest. The history of Rosario+Vampire will change given to Ranma been the center point now. So R+V will turn into an alternate course.

I'll see you next time.


	2. Interlude and explanation

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no autority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

And now to the story:

-Interlude and explanations.

Youkai Academy; 1 week after enrollment--

It was another beautiful morning on the Youkai Academy; students walks on the campus's path chatting with each other. Suddenly one can hear the male student body gasp in admiration making everybody turn.

Suddenly sparkling noises can be heard as the background magically changes to one of glory and roses as a short red haired girl make her path inside the academy. All male present stop what they were doing to admire such goddess entering their school ground.

Ranma cursed to himself really annoyed; every male in school was staring at her and the female student body was sending glares her way. Damn curse, she thought as she walks with book bag in hand.

It has been a week since his enrollment into the monster school and things hadn't been heaven. The chairman had made him his personal hit man capturing rouge ayashis that wanted to cause chaos into the school. While doing this, he was doing it on his male form so his identity hasn't been known yet.

The rouge ayashis that are still on the loose named his male form with "The Wild Cat" nickname, because his hunting were like a cat toying with a mouse. He didn't mind the nickname; it covers the reason to give his real name. Even so, he decided to call himself Satori Ranmaru when he was on his male form. That way he will not call the attention of the amazons that are behind his head, if words get outside school ground.

"Saotome-san!"

Ranma turned around hearing his name; Tsukune and his harem, like Ranma calls it for fun, appeared from the mob of student walking to his direction. Ranma signed up for the newspaper club after meeting with Tsukune and co. and she's helping them out. He remembers that it was 2 days after he started school.

The girls were starting to get jealous for the attention 'Ran' was giving Tsukune; but she just brushed them off while telling them that she wasn't interested in guys, which made the girls gasp and made the conclusion that she was a lesbian, which word spread around school most for Ranma's annoyance. Now not only guys were after her ass, but lez-es too.

Ginei tried to make his move on Ranma, but the aqua-transsexual made the werewolf fear her by kicking his balls, HARD, and sending him crashing through the walls which he fell on the girls locker room and ended up on the school hospital ward for a few days by the female beating he got. Saotome Ran meant business, and that lowered the hitting-attacks towards her.

Who would have thought that a petite short girl had so much strength? She looks so fragile that one wish to protect her.

"Good Morning Saotome-san!" Ranma was snapped out of her reverie by Tsukune's greeting. "Good Morning Aono…" she replied with a bit of sarcasm.

The only reason why Ranma was a bit close to Tsukune was because his male counterpart decided to train the kid. A few days ago, Ranma witnessed Tsukune's first transformation into his Temporary Vampire powers, thanks to Vampire Moka's blood. He saw that the kid had potential and decided himself to give a hand.

Flash back

Ranma stood arm crossed on top of the school roof, he was watching how Moka gave her blood once more to Tsukune, and witnessed how he beat the crap out of the rouge troll.

"No bad, the kid has potential… Maybe I could help him… But first…" He glared at the unconscious troll, with a jump he landed and took the rouge ayashi to the school chairman.

Later--

Tsukune opened his eyes to find Ranma and Moka looking down at him. Tsukune blushed a bit as he felt his head on the vampire's lap.

"Tsukune!" exclaimed the girl in worry.

"Moka-san I…" he got quiet with a grim expression.

"What's with the long face?"

Tsukune looked up, "Oh, it is you! It's been a while? Where have you been? I thought you were gone?"

"I've been here and there… things." Ranma answered with a smirk. "Nice ass kicking you did up there." Ranma continues and showed with his thumb the destroyed roof. "But you could need a hand. You don't mind if I help you train in martial arts?"

"I don't mind but…"

"Listen man, if you are going to continue been attacked, its best if you know how to defend yourself; specially to control that temporary power of yours."

"Tsukune…" Moka mumbled in concern.

"Alright… but, I never got your name?" Tsukune mentioned, that was something he forgot.

"Ranmaru, call me Satori Ranmaru."

End of Flashback

Later that day--

Ranma opened the door to the club with force, she wore an angry expression on her face; the members inside look at her in wonder and Genei wimps and hides behind his desk. Ranma then stomps towards her sit and sat down.

"Saotome-san?"

"Don't ask… I had a bad day…" she mumbles under her breath, "Stupid ayashis… trying to feel me up… that'll teach 'em…"

Ranma looked around, "Where is Aono and Akashiya?"

Kurumu sighed as she attaches some papers; "Tsukune had to go to private lessons, and Moka went to her room to study." She sighs, "I am worried because it is with Kagome-sensei."

"You don't say…"

"Erhm… Saochan… this is your assignment for today EEP!" Genei jumped backwards as Ranma glared at him for the petname. "Hey hey babe… just giving you this, no harm done."

"Don't call me Saochan, neither babe jackass…"

The werewolf gave a sheepish smile and returned to his hiding place, a smirk grew on Ranma's face. Werewolves… show them who's the boss and/or stronger and they'll fear you and follow for life.

Days Later--

"Yukarichaaaan help me study!" begged Kurumu.

"No way…"

Seconds after--

Kurumu had tied up Yukari and was dragging her. "What are you doing!? Let me go desu!! This is an outrage desu!!"

"You just have to help me! I am worried about the semester test too!" says Kurumu as she pulls the short girl with her.

"It's too late for you now Kurumu-chan! You don't stand a chance desu!"

Ranma sighed and turned to head her way, then she stops as she almost crashed with Mizore who was writing on a book while crouching.

"What's the deal with you?" ask Ranma with a raised eyebrow.

"There is something wrong with Tsukune… That Kagome-sensei is doing something to him… Tsukune has been mumbling things and has been walking like a zombie…"

Ranma stood quiet and turn her head to a general direction; there she saw Kagome-sensei scolding Moka and besides them was Tsukune; Ranma's eyes narrowed a bit.

Later--

Ranma ran in the darkened fields. His prey was running at high speed, but he didn't lose his trail. With a smirk, Ranma jumps into a tree and kept bouncing forward from tree to tree.

With a last jump, he fell in front of his prey. The ayashi stopped and looked in fright. "The Wild Cat…" it said.

"Heh… Yagami Hiroshi… for your vandalism to the school grounds you're getting busted and brought in front of the chairman.

"You, chairman's dog would not get me alive!!"

"Come on Yagami, don't do anything stupid…"

"What a human like you could understand a half breed like me? The Outcast Ayashis will raise and take power!! Not even you can stop us!" the ayashi glared at Ranma, "And you are one of our targets Wild Cat! We will get rid of you! So keep your guard up Wild Cat because when we find were you're hiding we'll kill you in your sleep!"

The ayashi grew claws and Ranma took a defense stance. "GLORY FOR ANTI-THESIS!" Then the ayashi stabbed itself in the heart, he threw up blood and fell limb.

Ranma was shocked, he couldn't believe this. Ranma took a neutral stance as he glared down to the dead body. He couldn't understand what was going on or what made this one kill himself. He has to report this back to the chairman.

Ranma raised his head to see the red full moon shinning down upon him, illuminating the dark night with its red lights giving a grieve atmosphere.

Ranma had a bad feeling; a bad feeling that things were just starting and the worst it's yet to come. Who are the Outcast Ayashis? And, what is this 'Anti-Thesis'?

One thing he has to admit, things had been fun on his stay at the academy; he gets to fight strong beings and run wild.

Looking at his watch, Ranma decided to return. Tomorrow was the semester exams and then after, summer vacation starts. Ranma gave a smirk, he had a few plans. He heard that the gate to the Human word opens in summer; he finally would get out of this place. Though… he sure is going to miss it…

Questions started to gather on his mind; does he really want to return back to a world that brought him suffering? Does he like it here to stay? What about his mother back home? She must be worried that he disappeared… But he hopes that she is safe; even so he needs to go back… he needs to protect her mother from THEM… or else she'll get herself killed. Maybe he could bring his mother to this pocket world until things get settled down.

Flashback and memories haunted him again of that faithful day; he shook his head then frowned. Last he heard, his mother told him she was going to pass the time with her family back at Okayama.

If THEY at least touch his mother, the whole village will disappear… It wasn't his fault what happened, well in part it was, but having THEM behind his ass as revenge, knowing how strong he has become, it's quite insane. And knowing THEM, he knows they'll strike him for were it hurts… his closed love ones. He knows that they think of him as a potential treat, especially after HER death…

A tree leaf popped off its branch and fell, as it swung gracefully down, it blocked the view for a few seconds; and after it crossed, Ranma wasn't there anymore.

A few feet away, a young man sat on a branch, reading a book; he closed said book and took a glance at the spot were Ranma last stood. The young man gave a smirk and spoke, "So… that's the infamous Wild Cat… this will be quite interesting… Mr. Wild Cat, I hope you bring me so much entertainment."

Kiria crackled in the night, and as fast as Ranma disappeared, he did the same.

Next Day--

Students were gathering outside the classrooms, the exams were over. Ranma took a step out and stretched herself. "Thank Kami that's over!" Ranma suddenly stops as she sees Mizore again with her book stalking Tsukune.

"Yare yare… so tiresome…" He sneaked behind her. "Hey you…"

Mizore looked up from her book, her neutral face looking at the red head. Ranma raised an eyebrow and sighed, "You still stalking Aono?" Mizore nodded. "Don't you get tired of it?" the snow woman shook her head. Ranma grunted in annoyance, "Well better him than I… still I pitty the guy…" She mumbled walking away. Mizore just raised and eyebrow wondering what the red head meant, then resume her stalking.

Ranma walked to the group, "Yo."

"Saotome-san!" Moka greeted with a smile.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the red head as she sees Kurumu crying in hysteria while holding a sheet of paper towards the heavens.

Yukari came forth and explained, "She has summer school desu. And I even tutored her desu…"

"You don't say…" Ranma sweat dropped. "Oh and Yukari-chan…"

"Yes Ran oneesama?"

"You can let go of me now…" Ranma said annoyed as the little girl had her ina fierce hug and rubbing her face in Ranma's chest.

"Aww, but it is so comfy desu."

"Yukari-chan, let Saotome-san go, it's not proper!" exclaimed the Vampire girl.

"Uguu…" Yukari gave a cute pout but let go.

Ranma sighed, Yukari-chan was cute, but she had to question the girl's tendencies… she thought that she'll end up growing up as a Bi. At least Ranma herself didn't feel so out of place in this academy; everyone is as weird as back at her old 'home'. But the girl groping his girl form was getting really old.

"Hey there kids!"

"Nekonome sensei!" said everyone as the cat woman teacher stood close to them with a beaming smile.

Her ears twitched as she smiled brightly at the children, "Listen, we have 2 good activities for the newspaper club for this summer!"

"Activities?" ask Tsukune.

"Yes activities!" everyone turned and saw Genei with a grin. "Yo!" He turns to Ranma. "Hey there Sao eep!" Genei hides behind Nekonome sensei as Ranma glares him with fierce.

"If you say Saochan one more time, I swear for any Kami out there that I will rip your balls off you stupid wolf!"

Both Tsukune and Genei gave a BIIIG gulp. Then Tsukune spoke, "I don't know which it's scarier… what she said or how she said it…"

"Now now kids," Nekonome clapped her hands calling their attention. "We will have two club trips this summer! With research for the club, I want us to go camping on the human world!" Nekonome gave a cute cat-girl pose.

"Woooaaah!!" everyone, except Ranma and Genei exclaimed.

A camp trip? Ranma thought, well the gates were going to be open in a few weeks, so it will be his way out of this place. Should he go? He wasn't coming back so it would be good to spend the last time with the club… but then he has to reveal his true self and explain why he isn't coming back…

"But!" Nekonome raised her index finger. "Since the gates won't be up for a few weeks, we have another trip in the mean time!"

"What is it sensei?"

"Aaah glad you ask Moka-chan!" Another catgirl pose, "We are going for a few days of vacation in the new re-open Hokus Pokus spa and hot springs inside school grounds!"

Ranma paled; oooh she paled indeed… Hot springs… her worst nightmare; she had a reeeaaally bad feeling about this. This is too risky, she cannot afford to go.

"I think I'll pass…" everyone looked at the red head.

"Why Ran-oneesama?" Yukari asked with puppy dog eyes that almost, key words almost, melted her heart. "It would not be fun with you absent!"

"Uhm…" how can she give a good excuse? She was really bad at lying even if her life depended on it… which actually, now was the case. "I… hot water and I don't mix. Yes! That's it!" Everyone looked at her as if she grew another head.

"Then how do you take baths desu?"

Crap!

"Look! I just don't like hot water ok? I had a really bad experience when I was a kid and hot baths!"

"Its ok Saotome-san, we understand. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Said Moka with a smile; Ranma sighed.

"Aww… and here I wanted to compare my boobs with hers." Exclaimed Kurumu as she grabs her chest. Both Tsukune and Genei's imagination ran wild and blood was pouring down their noses.

"Stupid perverts…" mumble Ranma.

"I think I also will stay away…" everyone looked at Mizore, "I am a snow woman and I cannot stand hot water… I can go, but I won't get in…"

"Well!" Nekonome continued, "You two can go, but doesn't mean to get into the baths! Come on girls, its going to be fun! Besides the trip is a school grade!"

"No way!" came the general comment.

"Yes way!"

"I don't want to!" protested Ranma.

"Come on; don't be such a baby SaochOUCH!!" Genei knelt holding his gut. Ranma glared down at him and said, "I warned you…"

"When would he learn desu?" comented Yukari with a '--' funny face. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Help…" the werewolf voice was reaching soprano.

"Mah mah… well its settled; tomorrow we're going to the hot springs!" Nekome gave a hop in a cute cat girl pose and everyone else, except for Ranma and a werewolf in pain, followed the teacher in same exclamation.

"Bad day, bad day…" Ranma mumble to herself in annoyance.

To

Be

Continued

--

A.N.:

Sigh, trying to come up with a ranma/rosario story that it's original, without altering the timeline so much, it's more difficult than I thought. I think this chapter was a bit rushed. I am not trying to get Ranma involved too much on the original plot's sequences, so I am making side events with him. After all, what I have planned is not entirely rosario-ish.

I hope this idea gives a trigger to someone with a better plotting mind to come up with a full complete Ranma/Rosario crossover. Since no one moved, I decided to give the first step. But this story is not a full Ranma/Rosario crossover.

The reason of why events are going too fast it's because of said reason. My stories are mostly like OVAS, and it's hard for me to develop a slow phase; given that I've written more one-shots than complete stories. If someone wants to develop a more concrete story, be my guest. It would be interesting if someone could make a true Ranma/Rosario story that it'll be awesome; I myself am waiting for said thing.

Right now, I am re-reading the manga; trying to come up with a way to fit Ranma without ruining the developing events that made Tsukune develop to date point.

Some people have asked me, "Why is Ranma a Saiyan?" Like I mentioned in the first chapter, that point connects to Nodoka's wish.

Nodoka wanted her son to be the most powerful man among men, so the only thing that I could compare power, was a Saiyan form. For me Saiyan equals power. I know there can be other forms to make him powerful, but correct me if I am wrong… Isn't a Saiyan a being with unlimited potential and power? They get near death experiences, recover and becomes even stronger; their super saiyan forms doubles its power times x or y levels.

And if you ask me… the transformation kicks ass and is frightening. (Plus Ranma as a Saiyan equals badassness).

One moooore thing; Ranma cannot sustain his super saiyan form for a long period of time. Given that his transformation was premature; his body is not well prepared to sustain such pressure. That is the flaw I set so Ranma isn't an "all-mighty" just yet.

Once again, Ranma IS NOT aware of his changed DNA, he still thinks he is human. For him, his Super Saiyan form is a power up technique that boost his abilities; like the Kaiyo-ken for Goku, Super Saiyan form is Ranma's Kaiyo-ken attack. He only transforms when he needs a power boost, emergencies or when he is really pissed off.

P.S.: Sometimes I get annoyed by Vampire Moka's attitude of arrogance and 'invincibility' so having Ranma as a super saiyan may teach her that there is always someone stronger out there and shut her up with the "Know your place" quote of hers.

It is sad that this is a Moka-Tsukune pairing, so she won't be submitted to Ranma's epitome of manliness and power bwua ha ha ha! There is already a harem with Tsukune, no need for Ranma ruin that for the boy.


	3. Onsen day 1

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

And now to the story:

-Onsens and Ping Pong: Hot spring special day 1.

"Welcome to Hokus Pokus!!" exclaimed Nekonome sensei in a singing voice as she makes a cat-girl pose showing the entrance to the building, and making everyone sweat drop. The place looked like a run down old shack, but it could be part of the gothic atmosphere.

"Ok troupes! Let's get inside and register!" Ginei threw a fist in the air as and said, "NAKED GIRLS IN HOT SPRING, THIS IS HEAVEN!!" which resulted on him getting beaten up.

Ranma sighed; she had a really bad feeling but could do nothing about it. She was forced, key words: Forced, to come. She took a glance at Tsukune who was in a tight situation as both Kurumu and Moka were fighting for the right of been with him in a hot spring. Yukari-chan was laughing her witchy ass off then Ranma's sweat drop grew bigger as Mizore froze the two girls then grabbed Tsukune and tried to pull him into one of the rooms. Something about they having a clam baby and need to father it… Ranma shivered, stalkers sure were scary…

Ranma went into a reverie again, she was still pondering on what the chairman said the day before when she reported back.

Flashback:

Ranma stood before the school chairman, said one in a Gendo Ikari pose; feeling a bit uncomfortable, Ranma shifted the support on his legs.

"Yes…" says the old man, "I heard rumors about the Outcast Ayashis trying to make a revolt…"

"Just what are the outcast ayashis granps?"

The chairman stood, and then walked up to one of the windows. With his right hand he moved a bit one of the curtains and took a glance outside.

"The Outcast Ayashis are Hanyous… half breeds that were threatened as pest… Many pure blooded Youkais treat them as an inferior race; just like slaves…" The old man gave a pause then continued; "Not knowing were they belong, because humans fear them, and pure bloods detest them… they've been by their own in this world as outcasts."

"And the Anti-Thesis?"

"I am not sure… but I heard rumors of a group of outcast ayashis that got together and are inside school grounds… we must discover who these are and stop them before they do something tragic to the school."

Ranma stood in silence.

The man turned, "Saotome Ranma…no… Satori Ranmaru, the Wild Cat… it's your mission to search and find who are leading the outcast ayashis and stop them."

"…"

"You are dismissed."

"Hey old man…"

"Yes?"

"You need to look for a replacement, remember our deal? My job will be done in a few weeks… and I'll be gone."

"Ah yes my boy…" the chairman gave a feral grin, "I still have it in mind…"

Ranma narrowed his eyes a bit, he felt that something was wrong… perhaps the chairman had something up his sleeve, but he will be prepared. Without anything else, Ranma gave an about face and walked outside leaving the school chairman by himself.

End of flashback:

Ranma sighed, he was annoyed… annoyed indeed.

Later--

Ranma was walking down the halls; they already settled in some rooms and put their luggage out. The girls went to take their bath and invited her in. She declined and told them she was going on a walk. Ranma changed into the inn's kimono and took said walk.

Minding her own business suddenly she got splashed with hot tea.

"Araa! the tea!!" a maid whined. "Aww!! Sorry about that mister! Wait, I'll look for a tower or something! Stay there!"

Ranma stood quiet, in his male form, narrowing his eyes at any Kami he can't see but knows they were laughing at him. "Dammit… I just hope nobody had seen this…" He turned around and froze in his track.

Ranma stopped like a dear caught in car lights; a few feet away stood Mizore with her neutral expression and looking straight as his eyes. Ranma cursed to himself and into the heavens. He knew it! Something like this could happen, now his secret was exposed and so will his identity.

"eh…" Ranma tried to speak, "Hello there miss… uhm… do you know where the bathroom is?" Mizore raised her right arm and pointed at a general direction. "Erm… thanks!"

Ranma tried to flee, "I know you…" her voice stopped him in his track. Slowly in fear he turned his head, "Really….do we met before?"

"Yes… you saved Tsukune, you did that trick that made your hair rise and change color…" she said, "Also you had been training him lately…"

"Oh… that… hehe, pretty neat huh?"

"…"

"Urm… I really got to go…" He turned around.

"Satori-sensei?"

Ranma turned and saw Tsukune and Ginei, he sighed in relief and waved. "yoh!"

"What are you doing here sensei?"

"Well, I heard this was a nice place to relax, so I decided to take a look…" Ranma said scratching the back of his head. Fiuu, he was safe, seems the stalker girl didn't see him transform.

"Oh! We were going into the hot springs, want to come?"

"Sure!" he hastily grabbed both boys and dragged them away.

Mizore stood watching a bit more, then she turned to her book and started to write some things in it. "Satori… Saotome… suspicious…" With that she closed the book and decided to stalk Tsukune some more; after all a girl have to make sure her future husband is well developed, or so she thinks.

Later--

Ranma sat on the hot waters relaxing. With the water covering his body, he was glad he could forget just about everything.

"Tsukune, Tsukune! Do you hear? The girls are at the other side bathing!" Ginei exclaimed. Ranma had an eyebrow twitch but decide to ignore him.

"That is not proper Genei-sempai!" Tsukune tried to stop his superior.

"Aw come on man! Aren't you at least a bit interested?" They heard a yelp and Genei's face suddenly took a wolfish grin and a tail popped form his behind. Wagging his tail he dashed to the wall and set an ear on it while his tongue hanged and drooled.

"Tsukune hurry, give me a boost!"

"No way!"

"You want a boost?" Suddenly Ranma warped behind him. "Sure I'll give you one…"

KICK-WAMB!! Fiiiiiiuuuuuuu SPLASH!!

"WHUAAAAA!!"

"IT'S A PERVET!!"

"KILL THE PERVERT!!"

ping poom bang pat boom slash kaboom!!

Tsukune gave a big sweat drop, "That… was kind of harsh don't you think?"

Ranma snorted and crossed his arms, "He asked for it… don't blame me, I granted his wish."

"But that wasn't…" Tsukune sighed, he didn't bother to finish. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SATORI!!" Tsukune sweat dropped again as he hear his superior scream in revenge while getting beaten up.

Later--

Splash, Ranma splashed himself turning back into his girl form. After that bath he felt relaxed. Ranma opened the bathroom door and stopped. Once again Mizore stood a few feet away looking at her eyes with her neutral expression.

"Eh… yoh?"

"Where were you… and why are you coming out from the men's bathroom?"

"Eh?" crap! "Uhm, I thought this was the girl's bathroom! I guess I made a mistake, he haha hahaha!" Ranma scratched the back of her head.

"Suspicious…"

"Zoiks!" Ranma stopped. She looked at the girl in fear. Was she stalking her now? Oh lord no! Even worst! She might know for sure about his curse!

Ranma heard commotion to her left, seems Moka and Kurumu were on a match of ping pong, Kurumu winning. "Look! Akashiya and Kurono are in a match fighting for Aono!"

As soon as the stalker girl took her eyes off Ranma to look at the match, Ranma fled. Not paying much mind, Mizore went to steal Tsukune before the vampire and the succubus realized it; given that they were focused on the match.

Later--

The room was dark; only a light from a flashback was shown, and said light was aiming at Ginei's face which had a scary look to it.

With an evil smirk Ginei continued with his scary story. The girls, with exception of Ranma and Mizore, were shaking in fear… ironically…

Yukari was hugging Moka, Kurumu was hugging Tsukune, most for his annoyance given that she was taking the chance and rubbing her chest on him, and Ranma just yawned.

"And then when they thought they were safe… RUUAAAAAAGH!!"

"KYAAAAA!!" the girls screamed and Moka smacked Ginei with a pillow on the face.

"Ouch…" Genei rubbed his nose. "Saochan, you're next!"

"Don't call me that you stupid wolf!" Ranma smacked him with another pillow.

"I don't know much about scary story… but in my old school I heard there was a legend…"

Ranma started to tell the tale, with everyone close in attention, "And so, because they could not stay together, the girl went to her school and jumped from the window crashing down and died. They say that she cracked her skull open, and her hair got dyed in her blood."

Ranma lowered her voice a bit in mystery, "Now… some old classmates had told me that someone went once into the school at mid night… and felt that someone was following him."

"He continues, but the noise of steps never left. He turned and saw nothing. Scared, the guy tried to head for the exit but the noise kept coming."

"When he turned again, he found himself face to face with a girl with hair red as crimson color… and the girl asked just two questions…"

She paused giving a bit of more tension.

"First question… 'Is my hair tainted in blood?' 'Is it not tainted in blood?'"

"The guy shook in fear and answered, 'yes it is…'"

"Then the girl said… I'll DO THE SAME TO YOOUUUUU!!"

"KYAAAAAAH!!"

"Wow, nice one Saotome-san!" complemented Tsukune.

"Thanks, but what I told you were true."

"…"

"Ah come on, you guys are ayashis, and can't believe there are ghosts too out there?"

"She does have a point there…" exclaimed Ginei.

Yukari tugged on Moka's sleeve. "Moka oneesama, I need to go to the bathroom…"

"Then why don't you go Yukari-chan?"

"Because I am too scared…" the little witch shook in fear. Moka's face softened and smile. "Ok, I'll come with you."

"Thank you desu!"

Moments later, Yukari was in the toilet shaking a bit. She heard something and suddenly turned her head to the side; then she saw an eye looking back at her. Yukari stayed there, then her skin paled… then her pupils shrank and took a breath, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

"YUKARI-CHAN!!" Moka burst into the room, took a glance around then found Yukari in a corner in a fetal position shaking. Moka moved as fast as she could and grabbed the young girl in her arms, "Yukari-chan! What's wrong! Tell me Yukari-chan!"

"Moka!" Kurumu got inside followed by Nekonome sensei and a few staff members. "What happened? We heard a scream."

"I don't know, Yukari-chan screamed and when I got inside she was like this!"

"Yukari! What happened Yukari!?"

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g…."

"G?" Both Moka and Kurumu looked at each other.

"A GHOOOOOOOOSSTTT!!" then she started crying with waterfall tears.

Both Kurumu and Moka sweat dropped.

"Oh my…" someone said. The hostess stepped forward, "I really am sorry; it seems he went loose again."

"Who Miss Anasha?" Nekonome sensei asked.

"Oh… it's just my familiar; he is a one-eyed thing with bat wings." She looked at the girls with shame, "The poor girl, it must have frightened her."

"Well, at least it wasn't something serious." said Nekonome sensei with a relief.

Later--

Everyone decided to head for bed. After Yukari's experience, took a while to calm the young witch down. Nekonome sensei had to declare no more scary stories on the rest of the trip, and to everyone to go to sleep.

Everyone was sleeping on futons, Yukari was cuddling with Moka, Kurumu was on a corner, Mizore out of sight, Tsukune was in the other corner, Ranma in the middle and Ginei close to the door.

Suddenly Ginei's eyes opened, shinning on the darkness. His eyes moved to see his target in the darkened room.

On the other side, Kurumu's eyes opened as well, her mouth turned into a feral smile as she thought how she'll sleep for the rest of the night.

Both ayashis moved in unison closing in to their targets.

Then, POOCK, both crashed their heads.

"Hey!"

"Shh!"

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"The same as you…"

"Ok, then you'll go that way, and I'll go this way."

"ok!"

Kurumu crawled until she had her target in sight. She leveled on top of Tsukune and gave an evil grin. Just when she was about to jump on her target, something hard smacked her head knocking her out.

Kurumu Kurono: K.O. on first try.

Mizore sighed and mumbled, "Stupid succubus…"

And now with our infamous werewolf… Ginei crouched in front of Moka. With his night vision he could admire her beauty as if it was daylight. Suddenly Moka moves revealing a bit of her cleavage and undies, Genei's got a massive nosebleed and his wolf tail popped out, his tongue hanging and drooling.

Just when he was about to jump her target, Yukari moved smacking a leg into his face throwing him off balance. Ginei grumbled and changed position again, once again he attacked and BAM! This time Yukari had her arm extended, wand in hand and casted a pod which fell on Ginei's head.

Nursing his head, Ginei got even angrier and went for his third try, and just when he was about to touch his target, a kick to his balls made him squeal. Ginei grabbed his family jewels and then was hit once again in the jaw making him go backwards and fall on Ranma.

Ranma sat up semi-asleep. "What's going on…" she asks at no one in particular, and then felt something squeeze her chest. Ranma looked down and saw a hand groping her; she followed the hand that connected to an arm, then the arm connecting to a body, a body that had the face of a certain perverted werewolf who wore a funny face that looked like a fish outside the water.

"…"

"hehe… yoh! This isn't what it looks like…."

A vein popped on Ranma's forehead and she clenched a fist.

"Oh boy… this is gonna hurt…"

"Mooooorrriiioooooookaaaaaaaa!! DIE YOU STUPID WOLF!!" KAPRANK! Ginei Morioka, first werewolf astronaut; knocked out on fourth try.

To

Be

Continued

--

A.N.:

Next time, the epic continues with the second day in the hot spring resort Hokus Pokus! What would happen when our heroes go Abra Cadabra?

Not even I know…

Stay tune for more.


	4. Clash of the titans

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

And now to the story:

-Clash of the Titans: Hot spring special, final day.

"So this is it… this is our final showdown? RYOUGAAA!!" Ranma powered up into super saiyan and dashed at his arch rival.

"Time to die RAAANMAAAAA!!" Ryouga also powers up into Super Saiyan and dashes as well.

KAPLAAANG, A hit noise blows in the silence as the view is set in slow motion showing both fighters hitting each other in their faces. Then both disappear and started to combat at high speed.

Below, a few feet away; Tsukune's group was watching the fight in amazement, they couldn't believe what they were seen. Not even Moka at full power could unleash such strength. The hot springs area of the Inn was almost destroyed and peaces of wood were floating around by the pressure.

"I can't believe Ran oneesama is a boy… and That Satori guy to be precisely desu!" Yukari chan exclaimed.

"WHAAAA!!" all yell as suddenly both fighters phased besides them in a stop hit. Then Ranma gave a roundhouse kick and sent Ryouga flying.

"RYOOUUUUUUGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Ranma screamed with anger as he dashes at the boy.

Ryouga fixed his flight, and then dashed at Ranma. "RAAAANMMMAAAAAAAA!!"

KABOOOOOOOOM!!

--

Readers might be wonder what's going on… I'll tell you… All started at the morning of the second day of their trip to the host springs.

It was a gorgeous morning, Ranma was on the yard doing some katas. She had a bit of fun yesterday but was still annoyed by Ginei's stunt the night before. The perverted werewolf groped her in that night and couldn't get away with it.

Ranma suddenly stopped as she heard a scream, and then she sighed. Those three were at it again… Poor Tsukune has to support the catfights of those three girls, and if it wasn't that it was Yukari provoking them. The little witch was having a good kick out of those events for her little bratty amusement.

She was glad that she wasn't the center of attention for once, and the chaos was, fortunately, fallen into someone else's back.

Ranma concentrated again, she slowly resume her kata with grace; moving like if she was dancing. With grace as a cat, Ranma performed all the knowledge he had been learning to date. She felt as if she was floating on a field of flowers as her movements synchronized with the blow of the wind.

A punch here and kick there…

A jump then a somersault…

A flip then a twist.

Like flowers dancing in the wind, Ranma's movements were flawless.

Ranma then stopped in a stance and paused to catch her breath. She jerked to the side as she heard some clapping. Besides him, a few feet away, Nekonome sensei observed her trial and clapped once Ranma had finished.

"Mah mah, that was beautiful Ran-chan. Aren't you by any chance related to cat women?"

Ranma blinked a few times then straightened herself and gave the sensei a bow. "Thank you sensei and no, I am not related to any cat women."

"Aww, shame. Its just your movements are so graceful." Sensei clapped one more time, "Ara! The baths will be ready; will you join us this time?"

"No!" eep… "Sorry… I mean no thank you… I'll go later."

Nekonome raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Ok." Then she walked away.

Later--

Ranma was heading to the baths; she had a towel and her things on hand. Once she reaches the doors, she took a look right and left. She manages to not see anyone at sight and then she went into the man's springs.

Unnoticed by her, Mizore decided for that moment to walk by and saw Ranma get inside. Mizore raised an eyebrow, why was Saotome were going into the men's bath once again? Was she really a pervert? Was her interest in guys a lie, and worst… Was she then after HER Tsukune?

Mizore had to find out, so she used her skills as a stalker and sneaked in.

Inside--

After getting undressed and making sure no men were inside, Ranma went into the hot spring. As he hops in, as soon as he touched the water, his curse activates turning him into a male once more.

"Eep!"

Ranma's eyes opened wide and turn around in an instant after hearing that gasp, then suddenly a dramatic sound and effect bursts out as soon as he saw whose voice was.

Mizore's stone expression was exchanged for one of shock. Her eyes trembled as she glances at her friend now changed to boy.

Ranma's eyes changed from shock to sorrow then narrowed darkly. In an instant he warps besides Mizore, more to the girl's fear, and knocks her out by a blow to the back of her neck.

Later--

Mizore's neck hurts, it hurts a lot. She slowly opens her eyes but a dizzy spell took her over.

"Easy there…"

She heard someone said, she then raised her sight towards the figure before her. As her vision focus, she managed to identify Ranma in his girl form. Mizore jerker as her stoned expression changed again in fear and tried to get away. She felt and saw that she was tied up, and she surely knows what it meant when a girl was tied up. (She secretly wanted to do the same to Tsukune when he was alone), but noticing that she was going to be the victim first, she cursed her fate.

"Ok… You might take my body… but you will never have my soul!"

Ranma face faulted. "WHAT THE HELL!? What crap are you on!?"

"I know what you are… you're one of those sex changing ayashi freaks… you were planning on taking Tsukune for yourself then the other girls!"

Ranma got a hurt look as she heard her call her a sex changing freak. "Look Shirayuki… I am neither a freak nor a pervert!"

Mizore's expressionless face came again. Ranma sighed and continued, "Look… what you see before you it's both a curse and a disguise… I can't explain with detail, but I got this when I went to china in the human world…"

"…"

"Sigh… Look, there are some bad people after me, so I hid myself as a girl… Can you please keep it a secret? I swear I am not trying to harm anyone… I just want to be left alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am… now can you keep the secret?"

Mizore stood quiet for a few moments, then nodded.

"Good…" Ranma went and untied the girl, but afterwards found herself on an ice case. "Brrr! What was that for!?"

"That was for tiding me up…" she then smirked, "Only Tsukune can do that…"

"Meh… and I thought Kurono was the pervert one that was into S&M… EEP!" Ranma was blasted off with ice.

Later--

A black shoe stepped into some sand. The view zooms upwards and a boy dressed in yellow shirt, green pants and ported a yellow black polka dot bandanna stood there.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!!"

Hibiki Ryouga cried into the heavens as he was lost once again. He took a glance at his surroundings and found himself in some kind of third rate horror movie scenario. Ryouga scratches his head, when has he ended in a horror house? Could it be that turn he made in Albuquerque? He thought if he turned to the right by that old lady he would arrive at the ocean. Ryouga shrugged and took out a map.

Suddenly an ice capsule rushed before him, taking his map by the way, then crashed into a stone near by. Ryouga blinked a few times then closed his eyes in annoyance as an eyebrow twitched.

It had to be him… there is not mistaking, like always, it was HIS fault...

"RaaaaanmmmmMAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Ryouga turned to his right as the cursed martial artist-turned popsicle was trying to get off her ice cell.

Ranma's spider senses tingled and dodged as seconds after Ryouga came crashing into what was left of her ice cell.

Ranma rolled a few feet then stood in a battle stance. "Ryouga… what a surprise…" She said with a smirk.

"Indeed, isn't it?" Ryouga stood straight as he glared at the cursed martial artist. "Today Ranma is when you are sent to hell…"

"Tell me something that aint new?"

Back at the Inn--

The girls were once again in the hot spring. They couldn't take enough of it as they felt so relaxed. Suddenly the ground shook and from the fence, Ranma crashed in. She rolled and stood on the edge of the spring. She tried to balance herself so she doesn't fall in.

"Saotome-san?" asked Moka, the other girls, except Mizore, that the same question.

Suddenly, a boy that they didn't know phases in and threw a punch at Ranma, the cursed martial artist dodged the blow, then another and another. Unfortunately she lost balance when she had to move back and fell into the hot water.

The girls' eyes opened wide as plates when they saw that who came up after was no other than Satori Ranmaru.

"WTF!!" Yelled Kurumu.

"RYOUUUGAAA!!" Ranma yell as he jumps and attacked the lost boy with a series of punches and kicks. Both martial artists launched themselves into the air towards the men side of the springs.

Minutes later--

KABOOOM!! One of the maids jumped for cover as the side wooden wall was blown away by a shi shi houkodan. Everyone after, ran in panic as blow noises appeared all around the yards.

Tsukune and co. were trying to help all the people out. Moka and co. told Tsukune and Genei about what they saw back at the spring; Ran turning into Ranmaru, and the other boy. Tsukune didn't believe at first but the girls said they all saw it. Mizore also said she had seen it before hand and said that Saotome said something about it been a curse and that he or she was hiding from someone… Maybe it could be the boy she or he was fighting with.

With Ranma--

After exchanging a few blows, both fighters took several feet away from each other trying to catch their breaths.

Ryouga gave Ranma a smirk, which made the cursed martial artist raise an eyebrow.

"He he… ha ha… HAA HA HA HA!!"

"What's so funny pork breath?"

"There is something I have to show you Ranma… Let's just say that you aren't the only blond punk around anymore…"

Ranma was puzzled then he realized. "You… You stole my technique!? How!! I don't even know how I got it!"

"Heh… You'll be surprised…"

Ryouga set himself into the classic power up position as Tsukune and co. appeared into the scene. Suddenly the earth started to shake and rocks and pebbles started to float around him. With a loud scream, Ryouga's green battle aura exploded, and then turned golden. His hair started to spike up and changed from black to gold and black again. His eyes turned from green to whole pearl green. And with a last yell, the super saiyan transformation was completed.

Ryouga relaxed his muscles as his golden aura hugged his body; he then glared at Ranma and gave him a smirk.

Ranma's eyes shook in shock, how could Ryouga take his technique? Well… he did the same with the Shi shi Hokoudan, and turned it into the Mokou Takabishia… but this was too much.

"How…"

"How Ranma? I'll tell you how…" Ryouga raised a first before him and clenched it. "After that beating you gave me, I got mad that you surpassed me even more! Then I went again into the mountains and trained."

"I trained day and night, none stop… All in my head I had the thought of killing you for killing Akane!"

"Can you imagine how I felt? When I appeared at the ruined grounds of furinkan? How I was told Akane died and that you ran like a coward!?"

"Then when I found you at last, you beat me till an inch of my life!"

"Oh yes! I trained like I was possessed!"

"I tried and tried, but it wasn't enough!! After failing so many times I cried into the heavens, 'Why? Why? Why I can't revenge Akane!? I wish… I WISH I WAS AS STRONG AS RANMA!"

"Then I heard it… a voice that said 'wish granted'… then I felt it…"

"It was a misery ten times worst than a Full Shi shi Houkodan!"

"I didn't care anymore! I didn't care about my life… I didn't care about my strength, I didn't care about you!"

"Then with anger I screamed with all the breath my lungs had, and it happened…"

"I transformed into this super form! And I feel it Ranma! I FEEL THE POWER!!"

Ranma was starting to twitch in anger. A vein popped up in his forehead, how dare he! How dare he again accuse him of killing Akane when he told him that it was Shampoo who did it?

"Now Ranma… PREPARE TO DIE!!" then Ryouga launched himself at Ranma.

"Grrr, so this is it… this is our final showdown? RYYYYOOOOUUUUGAAAAAAAA!!" Ranma yelled in anger and transform into his super form as well, and then gave a mad dash at his rival and both fighters met with a fist to their face.

Present time--

KLANK

KLANK

KLANK

Were the noises as each fist connected with the other.

Then Ranma and Ryouga grabbed themselves. They were trying to strangle the life out of each other as both glares at one another with anger and hatred.

"Rgraaaaannnmmmaaaaaaa!!" Ryouga to say.

"Rgjioooouuuuugaaaaaaaa!!"

Both kept at it for several minutes, then Ranma kicked Ryouga's gut and made a round house kick.

"MAKOU TAKABISHIA TIMES TWO!!"

"KRUAAA!!" Ryouga was hit and rolled a few miles away. Ryouga stood back and growled.

"Prepare yourself Ranma! Behold my newest attack!" Ryouga bended his legs and raised his right hand at face level, then a green flame covered it. "This hand of mine burns in flames of misery! It's grasp screams in revenge!!"

A winds of Ki came out and made Ryouga float a bit, he spun in a 360 arc and rose his fist backwards; "Exploding FIRST BULLET!!"

With an explosion of Ki, Ryouga was propelled forward. Ranma's eyes dilated as he was took by surprise. Ryouga warped in front of Ranma and grabbed his head; with the force momentum, he dragged Ranma around the ground crashing into anything that came across their wake. Then Ryouga raised Ranma in the air and shot a column of green energy. Ranma tried to block, but the force was too strong and with a scream he flew a few feet away.

Ranma fell hard into the earth and rolled a few meters away. After he stopped, he tried to stand but a flashlight crossed his skull. Ranma opened his eyes big as pain started to run around his body.

"Crap… I am almost at my limit…" Ranma threw up blood and tried to stand. "dammit…"

Ryouga was walking at a slow phase towards his rival; he wore a maniacal face as he dramatically came closer and closer.

"Finally… Finally you are going to die Ranma… I'll take revenge for Akane!" Ryouga's eyes dilated in fury, "I'll make sure you suffer the pain she did!!"

"RyyyyoooouuuuGAAAAAAAA!!" Ranma yell as his battle aura bursts again, he tried to hit Ryouga, but this one dodged, grabbed Ranma's arms, and smacked him behind the neck. Ranma's eyes went blank and his super form turned off. Slowly, he went face first towards the ground.

"Finally… you are going to die Ranma…" Ryouga gave an evil smirk and raised his right arm, a ball of Ki appeared. When Ryouga was about to shoot, Vampire Moka phases in and gave him a flying kick hard enough to send him flying backwards. Kurumu took Ranma and flew away, followed by Mizore. Moka stood there making sure Ryouga was out and flew behind the two girls.

Seconds later, the earth that Ryouga was trapped in blew apart as Ryouga yells in anger. "RAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Ryouga lost sight of the group but still gave chase… and got lost…

Later, somewhere else--

"Ranma…"

Ranma opened his eyes after he heard his name; he saw his surroundings and found himself on Furinkan grounds, lighting and energy skipping around. Then his eyes fell on a familiar figure. "Akane…"

As a sad melody can be heard playing in the background, Ranma's eyes started to shake. "Ak.. AKANE!!"

Akane gave Ranma a sad smile, and then she started to fade away in sparkles of energy. Ranma screamed in fear and tried to run but when he reached her, it was too late. Some sparkling dots of energy fell in Ranma's hand. He closed his fist and clenched his eyes, tears started to come out from them, "No… Akane why… don't leave me Akane…"

"AAAAAKKKAAAAAAANNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Ranma yells into the heavens bursting with power, he transformed into his super form and hammer blows the ground.

--

Ranma woke up and sat up; His eyes opened wide and panting for air. His eyes moved searching around for Akane, but he found himself in unfamiliar ground. He raised his right hand and looked at it. "The same dream… again…"

Pain grew in his heart as his expression changed, he moved his legs and sat in a fetal position and cried in silence.

"Ran oneesama, you're awake!" Ranma jerked raising his head hearing his name; it was Yukari-chan and the rest of the gang. "Or should I say Ran oniisama desu?"

Suddenly, Vampire Moka (still hasn't return to normal) moved and grabbed Ranma by the collar of his shirt and put him close to her face. "Ok listen up Ranmaru, Ran or who ever you are; you have some explanation to do!"

"Mo-Moka-san!" exclaimed Tsukune in protest.

"Shut up Tsukune! This foolish human putted us in danger; he is between inches of me killing him!"

"And what makes you think you can… VAMPIRE?" Moka snarled in anger and turned to glare at the Saotome youth but flinched a bit back instead. Ranma was not glaring at her, but he had a dark look that let his eyes reflect no life, how ever the famous murderous light-line was in them.

"I killed a GOD… do you think YOU can kill ME?"

Moka was about to strike him down, but threw him away instead. She already had her patience ran out, and witnessing the boys power, she didn't want to get into another mess. She walked away into a corner and crossed her arms. Taking a look at his eyes, Moka knew that the boy didn't care if he lived or died, but would not go down alone.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune mumbled.

"Saotome-kun…" Kurumu come forth, "Is that even your real name? Can you… please tell us what's going on?"

Ranma lowered his head and his hair hides his eyes. "My real name is neither Saotome Ran, nor Satori Ranmaru… how ever my real name is Saotome Ranma…"

"I am a human that comes from Nerima ward in Tokyo… how ever; I am hiding from a group of people… And that girl form is a curse I got when I was in china… but for you to understand, I have to explain things from the beginning…"

Then Ranma proceeded, he told them everything from the Start. How his father took him in a training trip, leaving his mother alone. He told them about the nekoken, the curse, the fiancées and everything after; he also told them about his fight against Saffron, a phoenix god.

After hearing his story, Kurumu was shocked, Yukari had her hands on her mouth, Tsukune was looking down, Ginei was greeting his teeth, Mizore was sharpening some ice kunais and Nekonome sensei was frowning. Moka had her fist clenched and was planning how to skin a certain panda-man.

"Then after I told Akane my feelings, our parents tried once again to give us a shotgun wedding…" Ranma sighed in despair, "Kami, she was so beautiful in that gown of hers… but I was still in denial, and also didn't want to be married that fast… I am too young you know?"

He sighs again and continued; "After the wedding was destroyed, things went down to the worst, the attacks on me and Akane worsened and took every day after that, and I was scared for her safety."

"I should have trained her!" Ranma raised his first and clenched them in anger, "I should have done something!!"

"Then came the faithful day… Shampoo called for a group to get rid of Akane, and then they attacked the school. Ukyo tried to defend us but was taken out… she died in an instant… Then Shampoo shot and arrow that stabbed her… KAMI SHE STABBED AKANE!!"

His golden aura started to pulse; everyone took a step backwards in alert. "That was enough, I couldn't stand it anymore… then I snapped…"

Flash sequence-

"YOU WILL ALL PAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!" Ranma transforms into super Saiyan.

Flash-

Mouse falling by his hand.

Flash-

Colonge trying to stop him and was blasted into dust.

Flash-

Happosai jumping in and meeting the same fate.

Flash-

Furinkan High disappearing inside a dome of golden energy.

End of flash sequence-

"When I came back, I was been held by Kasumi under a tree, she had my head on her lap, and I was surrounded by a bunch of people."

Flash sequence-

"Ranma-kun, you woke up!"

"Kasumi neesan… what… happened?"

Kasumi didn't know how to tell Ranma the sad news.

Flash-

Ranma was trembling, he saw the aftermath of the disaster he caused; his eyes were trembling in both fear and shock.

Flash-

"He is a monster!! He has to be kicked out!"

"Mommy, I'm scared!"

"My daughter, where is my daughter!? Bring her back!"

Flash-

"I'm sorry Ranma…"

"It's ok Tendo-san… I am the one who…"

"Boy! Don't blame yourself… you tried to do your best…"

"Ranma!" Ranma turned to his father. "Go to your mother… I and Tendo-kun will cover you."

"But old man!"

"Foolish boy! GO!"

Ranma nodded and ran; He heard how the authorities burst into the Tendo household and arrested both men.

Flash-

"Ranma…" His mother hugged him as he cried in despair. "Ranma… let's move to a new place… and we can start at new."

Flash-

"Run mother!!" Ranma grab her mother as some amazons attacked their house.

"Saotome Ranma we are here for revenge!! Sister Xian Puu told us how you killed by treason Elder Ku Long! Your punishment will be death!"

Flash-

Ranma was standing before a train in the station. His mother hopped inside and had a sad smile.

"Will you be ok mom?"

"Yes… I'll go with my family in Okayama until things get back to normal." She smiled sadly at her boy, "Ranma… please come back when you managed to settle all this…"

"I will mom…" he nodded. "Please be safe…"

"I will my son… and remember, no matter what… I will always be proud of you…"

End of flash sequence-

"Then afterwards, I fought some of the amazons, fled… cut my hair short, tried to change my image and tried to get into a new school." Ranma sighed. "I found myself on the bus to Youkai Academy by mistake… when I tried to ask for a way to get back… chairman told me the bus comes back once a month…"

"Nya, that is true." Nekonome sensei mentioned.

Ranma nodded, "The chairman gave me an offer to enroll in school, work for him until the time when the gates re-open appears."

Tsukune's eyes opened when something was revealed to him, "So… the camp trip to the human world…"

Ranma took a glance as his temporary student and with a sad smile he nodded, "Yes… I'll be gone and will not return…"

"Nuu Ranma! You can't gooo-" exclaimed Mizore, though with her expressionless face. Everyone looked at her as if she grew another head. Mizore shrugged and said, "Well, someone had to say it… given that Outer Moka is not active at the moment…" She said and pointed a finger at Vamp Moka.

Moka's eyes grew a bit, then narrowed and snorted; she crossed her arms and faced another direction as her eyes closed.

"And what's the deal with that Ryouga fellow?" asked Kurumu, "Seems like that he is serious…"

"Ryouga…" Ranma exclaimed, "Well he is one of my rivals… but like I mentioned in my story, he always had this warped way of thinking and jumping into conclusions… You heard his story when he spoke…"

"After the incident, I faced him once; I was depressed and wanted to end things that day. Showing him my new abilities, I beat him seriously and told him to get lost… that I didn't want to see him again... You know the rest…"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Maaah!!" Ginei scratches his head in annoyance. "I can't believe the girl I like is actually a man!"

"Ginei-sempai!"

"Hush Tsukune…" Ginei took a glance at Ranma, "So what now Saotome? Any plans? He could be out there right now."

Ranma smiled, and then gave Ginei a nod, "Knowing him, he could had found a way out of this dimension and be lost somewhere. But I am sure that he'll be back…"

"Mya! Now boys, since the Inn was destroyed; we need to return back to campus and Ranma-kun needs to rest. We need to prepare for our trip to the human world!" Said Nekonome sensei.

Everyone nodded and stood then head back to the ruins of the Inn. Ranma sighed and stood, but then Moka stopped him by calling his name.

"Saotome!" Ranma stopped and turned towards her. Moka gave him a glare and continued, "If you pull another stunt like that… and make the rest of us fall in grave danger again… I swear I'll kill you myself…"

Ranma gave the vampire a cocky grin; "I'll look forward to it little girl…" He teased back, "But you're a hundred years too young to actually beat me." Moka responded with a growl of anger.

Ranma left with a smirk as Moka started to mumble to herself not good things about the cursed martial artist.

To

Be

Continued

--

A.N.:

There you have it, the back story of Ranma's transformation and why he left Nerima. Why Ryouga is a super saiyan as well? Well he IS my fav character out of the male cast. Also, who is the only one able to keep up with the cursed martial artist than the lost boy himself? Every time Ranma gain something, Ryouga does it as well, and viceversa.

There will be more Ranma vs Ryouga confrontations in the future, so stick up and stay tuned for more WISH FOR POWER!


	5. Sayonara Youkai Gakuen?

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

And now to the story:

-Sayonara Youkai Gakuen?

Scene open in a dark room, the view slowly zooms towards a person who was sleeping in a bed. Said person started to turn around, shaking from a nightmare.

Dream sequence:

First person view; the person's eyes fell on a boy that was wielding a wooden sword.

"So the vile sorcerer shows his true evil!" Kuno Tatewaki spoke as he raised his sword. "I as a noble samurai shall vanquish your evil!"

The person tried to warn the kendo-moron but couldn't do it. The person heard a snarl and turned his or her eyes towards an arc of light. Standing far away was Ranma hunching his back a bit and trembling in anger. Standing in his super saiyan form, Ranma's gaze turned towards the blue blunder. Ranma's eyes opened more wildly as an animal and they were all white, as if he was possessed by a feral beast.

Ranma gave a feral snarl and launched himself at Kuno, coming out from his hands were claws made of Ki, and when he reached the Kenoist; the person could only step back in fear as Kuno gave screams of pain and anguish as Ranma started to chop the life out of the boy.

The person's eyes shook and his or her body started to convulse in fear as blood and flesh flies everywhere. Then suddenly the berserker Ranma phases in front of the person. Said person knelt into the ground as she or he started into Ranma's pupil less eyes. Then Ranma raised his leg and threw a kick at the person and his or her vision transformed into spots of red blood.

End of dream sequence--

Tendou Nabiki sat up from her bed in a scream. She was bandaged all over and her body was convulsing in fear. Kasumi, after hearing her little sister scream, bursts into the room and gave her a fierce hug. As the girl cries in her older sister's arms, Kasumi tried to calm down her down.

"Its ok Nabiki…" she said with a soft voice. "Everything will be ok…"

"It's there… please take him way… I'm scared oneechan… Please take the monster away…"

"Its ok Nabiki, it's just a nightmare… there is nothing dangerous here…"

Nabiki continues to cry in despair and Kasumi's eyes turned from sadness to sorrow, only one thing on her mind. "Ranma-kun…"

Another place--

Hino Rei sat on her family shrine in front of the sacred fire. As she meditates, she suddenly got a vision.

In the vision Rei found her self in front of Tokyo, the city was in ruin and people were getting disintegrated. The senshi were falling one by one as the force opposing them was too strong. Then she saw someone standing on top of a house, she could see that it was a boy no much older than her self; with flaming blond hair blazing by the flow of his golden battle aura. She couldn't see his face as it was hidden behind a dark shadow but she could see the eyes of anger he wore and said eyes were pupil less.

Suddenly the earth shook; the boy turned his glare at a direction far away from her. From said direction, a volcano erupted and from it, a beast that made Rei's legs loose balance in fear, rose. Said beast had the form of a Behemoth, but its body was covered in fire and magma. Its eyes and mouth spit fire and she could feel such immense evil emanating from it.

One word appeared on her mind… Chaos…

Rei opened her eyes in a jerk. She tried to catch her breath panting like crazy. What was that vision? What does it mean? Who was that boy? And, what was that beast? She needed to contact her senshi friends immediately and do a senshi meeting. She had a really bad feeling about what's to come…

Youkai Academy--

Ranma was walking towards the bus stop, with clothe bag in his shoulders, he tried to recall the memories of his short stay in this school. He surely will miss the newspaper gang; he was glad that he made friends, even if they are a bit weird and none human.

As he reaches his destination, he heard someone call his name. Ranma looked up and saw the Newspaper club waving at him happily; he replied with a smile and skipped a bit more until he reaches them. The bus had already arrived and was waiting for him. Everybody was inside and was yelling at him to hurry up.

As Ranma hops inside, the bus driver greets him, "Hey there shonen…"

"Yoh…" Ranma said not so happy.

"Are you sure you want to make this decision…? You could regret it…"

"It's none of your business sold man. As you can see, I do not belong in here…"

The bus driver gave him a cocky grin, "Suit yourself shonen… but your friends might need your help in the future… and you won't be here to help them out…"

Ranma stood after that, he thought about what the bus driver said; but discarded it and decided to ignore his comment, after all Tsukune was strong enough and with his training, he can take care of himself. Moka was the second strongest and a good fighter, though he hasn't fought her personally, he could sense her strength.

Ranma resumed his walk and sat down besides Nekonome sensei. The cat woman greeted him happily and asked him if he wanted to share a fish with her. Ranma turned a bit green and kindly refused, thing that the teacher shrugged and ate the fish in one gulp (more for Ranma's sickness).

Later--

The bus trip went smoothly, they entered the human world and Ranma could see his home land shinning again with its warm sun. After the bus stopped and everybody got down, Ranma turned to say his goodbyes.

"Well… this is it…" he said not so happy.

"We are going to miss you Saotome sensei…" Tsukune said, he then extended his hand and Ranma shook it. "Take good care of them, Aono."

"With my life."

Moka had tears on her eyes and then she said his name, "Raaanmaaa-kuuuun!!" and glomped the cursed martial artists, more to his uneasiness for it. "Please don't goooo- I don't want to see a friend go away!"

"Akashiya…" he said in a soft voice.

"Moka…"

"Eh?"

"Please call me Moka. We're friends aren't we?"

"Ok, Moka."

Moka let go and smiled.

"Here Ran oniisan! A good bye present for you, desu!" Yukari chan gave him a doll… voodoo doll to be exact; Ranma had to sweat drop by it.

"Sao-chan!" Ranma glared at Ginei, but sighed as the werewolf had an amused look in his face. Then his expression turned serious, "Take care of your self alright? I won't forgive you if you die."

"You bet your fluffy tail that I will not let myself die you stupid wolf!" Both then grinned after and ended up with a chuckle.

"Shirayuki…" the yuki onna/snow woman raised her glance at the cursed martial artist, "Please cut the stalking a bit less? If you want Tsukune, you should do it like a normal girl…"

Tsukune did a double take and blushed, making the rest of the girls jealous. Mizore gave the cursed martial artist a smirk and replied, "That would take out the fun of it… don't you think so Saotome?"

"You got me there." Ranma said with a grin.

After the good byes, Ranma went his way towards a new horizon.

Later--

/Tokyo, Tokyo… arriving at Tokyo…/

Ranma stood from his sit as the announcement of his stop was spoken. The train stopped and Ranma got off; taking a look at his surroundings, Ranma tried to get some directions.

"Damn, the train to Okayama will be delayed for a few hours? What would I do mean while?"

His tummy spoke for him. Ranma had to blush as he hasn't eaten anything the whole day. It was decided, food first, so he took his bag and started to walk towards the surface above.

Later--

Ranma was walking with some takoyaki in hand, heh how he missed his home world so much; people walking around, sellers and merchants doing their jobs, children playing and students walking around.

Yeah it was peaceful indeed, Ranma thought. So different than the pocket dimension he was the last month.

But by Murphy's fault for making that law of his (Not to mention the Dues Ex Machina that this author has to make or else there wont be a story), the peaceful time was interrupted as people came running out from a park that he was crossing.

Ranma had a dumb expression on his face as he blinks a couple of times while chewing his food. With a shrug, He decided to see what was going on.

In the battle--

The senshi were fighting a couple of Daimons, and were having a hard time. One Daimon threw a magic blast that sent Moon away. The blond girl had to rub her poor scorched ass. Chibimoon tried to do her pink sugar heart attack, and you know the results.

Ranma was a few feet away almost shocking on his food. He couldn't believe what he was seen; girls in mini skirts fighting some youkais? Well they looked that way, but were a form that he didn't know.

With a sigh, Ranma gulped down the rest of his food and tried to help, he didn't wanted to call so much attention so he turned into his super form as if it was a disguise.

Now with the senshi:

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up; a tornado of wind formed around one of the monsters, then the monster was sent flying up. Next, a golden blur appeared hitting the other monsters one by one. The Blur jumps and stopped on top of a light poll showing Ranma in his super form, and had a smirk on his face.

Mars' eyes opened wide as she got a flash back of her vision and the boy with flaming blond hair. She, in fear, took a step backwards which made Jupiter question the girl's actions.

Ranma's eyes moved towards a Daimon who charged an energy attack. He gave a grin as he jumps dodging said attack; taking the daimon by surprise, Ranma slammed an axe kick on its face knocking it out; then he blurred again taking down the others.

Ranma stopped as one of the daimon was trying to balance itself on the ledge to the lake, he gave a naughty grin and with a soft push with his toes, the monster fell into the lake with a big splash.

He blurred again and stopped in front of Moon in a semi-crouch. Moon raised an eyebrow in question.

Ranma rose his index finger and with his trademark cocky grin he answered the unspoken question, "Wild Cat, you may call me that."

Moon suddenly had to yelp and she found herself in Ranma's arms as he took her in bridal form and jumped avoiding another attack. Ranma ran around at high speed avoiding energy shots; he then went up a tree and used the momentum to jump towards his target. Giving a flip, while holding Moon, he switched positions towards a flying kick and slammed it against his target.

"Mercury! What does the computer says about his power level?" Says Venus.

"Oh my god! This can't be!! It's over nine thouuusaaaaaaand!!"

"What!? Nine thousand!?" yelled Jupiter.

Standing proud of his work, (and still holding a blushing Moon in arms), Ranma turned towards the rest of the girls, (who were blushing as well, except Mars, she was trembling in fear).

"You girls should go to a safe place, I'll finish them off."

It was Moon's queue, "But we can't! Those things will kill you! We'll take care of them it's our job!"

Ranma raises an eyebrow, "Eh?"

"You don't know who we are?"

"Nope…"

The senshi, except Mars, face faulted.

"Should I?"

"We are the champions of love and Justice, The Sailor Senshi! And in the name of the Venus, you have to go on a date with me!" (Should I say who said that?)

Jupiter whacked the senshi of love in the head.

Ranma gave a smirk, oh yes he still got it.

"Can you please let me down?" Moon begged. "Oh sure!" Ranma let go of her.

Moon casts her attack and finished off the daimons.

Ranma took a glance at his watch and cursed. "Crap! Sorry girls, I gotta go, I am running late. C-ya!" With that Ranma dashed away.

Moon, Chibimoon, Jupiter and Venus had hearts in their eyes and they say out loud, "He is sooo dreamy…"

Mercury was still playing Tetris, I mean checking if her computer was damaged, there is no way a human could give that much power. He couldn't be human!

"He is the one…" everyone turned their gaze at Mars. "He is the one I saw on my vision!"

"That can't be right Mars! That guy is a total hunk! How can he be a baddie!?"

"What about all those bishonen baddies we fought in the past?" asked Mercury.

Venus had to sweat drop at that, "Details smitels…"

Up in a tree far away, Sailor Pluto stood glaring down at the battlefield.

"I found him…" She raised her arm and clenched her first, "The chaos trigger!"

With Ranma--

Ranma almost missed his train, but he managed to arrive in time thanks to his speed. Up next was Okayama, to find his mother and show her that he was ok.

Later--

Ranma walks around the fields of Okayama, surely it was a peaceful place. He was glad that the flow of time hasn't come here just yet and had changed trees for concrete. Looking at a peace of paper down her hand, he wished that he hasn't pulled another Ryouga and had gotten himself lost.

Asking around the natives of Okayama, Ranma found himself soon after in a path of trees. Walking down he could see a shrine on top of one of the mountain plains. He thought that he was close to his destination.

Several minutes later he arrived in front of a gate, said gate had two strange logs beside sit. When he was about to open the gate, a voice stopped him, "Halt! Whose there?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, maybe it was one of those new communication systems that rish people uses to greet someone.

"Uhm… my name is Saotome Ranma and I am looking one Saotome Nodoka, is she in the residence?"

Azaka answered the boy, "Yes she is… what is your relation to Nodoka-sama?"

Nodoka-sama? "I am her son."

"Scanning…" says Kamidake, "Yes I can see her blood in you… how ever there is something else which makes you suspicious… alien blood… I am sorry but we can't let you pass just yet."

"Ah come on!"

"We will contact someone inside that will escort you into the main halls…" finished Asaka.

"This is just great…" Ranma mumbled. "Alien blood? What crap has the person behind that communication smoked today? He is human, no alien…"

Inside the residence:

Washuu was on her computer when a communication window popped up. She raises an eyebrow and speaks, "What is it this time? I hope is not another one of those vendors again."

"Washuu-sama, we have a saiyan in our doors." Says Kamidake.

"WHAT!?" Washuu stood.

"We don't know how it's possible…" continues Asaka, "Saiyans had been extinct for billion of years."

Kamidake spoke once again, "It seems that this one is of half breed; he is looking for Nodoka-sama, he says it's her son. How ever we cannot let a loose gun around the residence. What should we do?"

Washuu had a glint on her eyes, that look that says NEW GUINEA PIG! Washuu coughed and spoke, "That can't be right… Nodoka-dono never said that she married an alien… less a saiyan."

"Call Katzuhito, let him know. I'll go greet our little test subject…" she says with mirth in her voice and greening like a maniac.

With Ranma:

Ranma had his patience running out; he was tapping his foot on the ground while arms crossed. "Look, can you let me in already? I have no time to waste!"

No answer…

"I'm waaaaaiiiitttiiiiiiinnnggg…"

Then the gates started to open it self. Ranma had to do a double take as he saw a short red head girl besides an old man.

"Hello there young man! My apologies for keep you waiting." Says the old man.

"Bout time…" Ranma said in sarcasm. "So, are you the owners of this place? Can I see my mother already?"

"Sure, follow me…"

Katsuhito turned and started to walk, Ranma shrugged and followed. He suddenly had a chill run down his spine, looking behind him he saw the little girl having a strange glint on her eyes.

"So…" Ranma started to say trying to avoid the girl, "Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies… Allow me to introduce myself." Katsuhito adjusted his gi and proceeded, "I am Masaki Katsuhito, the priest and of the Masaki shrine and owner of these lands."

"And the shorty over here?" Ranma's head suddenly met a piko hammer, which is been held by Washuu's hand.

"That's Washuu-chan for you! And I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" She bragged with pride.

Ranma sighed, great more weirdoes in his life. He just has to shut up and cope with it. Arriving at the house, Ranma heard his name be called.

"Ranma?" Nodoka came out of the kitchen, followed by Sasami and Noike, who were curious of the new arrival.

"Hey mom…"

Nodoka's eyes moistened, then she ran at her sun and embraced him in a furious hug. Ranma's eyes softened and hugged his mother.

Minutes later:

The Masakis plus the two Saotomes sat around the coffee table in the living room. Nodoka coughed and addressed the Masakis.

"This is my son, Ranma." With a smile she turned to her son, "Ranma, these are the Masakis. They are family-in-law. And that is Tenchi, your cousin. He is the son of your uncle Noboyuki."

"Yoh!" greet Ranma.

"Many things had happened, but thank you for allowing my son to stay."

"Its ok Nodoka, we are family after all." Says Katsuhito.

"So mom, where is uncle?"

"Ah, Noboyuki is in his honey moon, he remarried again."

"So my dear, can you tell us how you became a Saiyan?" asked Washuu.

"WHAAAT!?" says the rest, except Katsuhito who sighed, leave it to Washuu and her strange hobbies to ruin an explanation.

Ranma and Nodoka raised an eyebrow in sync, tilted their heads to the side and asked, "Saiyan? WHAT is a Saiyan?"

Everyone looked at them in fear and Washuu in shock. "Erhm…"

"Is there something I missed?" asks Ranma.

Ayeka looked at her brother then at Washuu and frowned. "That can't be possible… the Saiyan race has been extinct for billions of years… There is no Saiyan now days."

"A Saiyan, eh? This could be interesting, I can sense that he is strong." thought Ryoko.

"Asaka and Kamidake scanned him; they found Saiyan blood in his veins…" Then Washuu smirked as she turns to Ranma, "If you allow me… I can do a research…"

"Wa-Washuu-chan… I don't think that's… convenient…"

"I don't know about this Saiyan mombo jumbo, but I do have a curse on me." Says Ranma.

"I see you have quite a story my boy… why don't you tell us over some tea?" asks Katsuhito.

"Well… you people are family, even if it's political… So it would be fair to tell you all." Ranma thought out loud.

Moments later:

Everyone sat listening to Ranma's story. He once more told them everything, from his training trip at the age of 6, till his fight with Saffron; the day his life changed, and what has he been doing in the last month.

Katsuhito analyzed everything while drinking his tea, he decided that Ranma was trust worthy and decided to tell him their secret. Ranma blinked a few times but wasn't surprised; he was already used for these kinds of things. Then he listened to Washuu's explanation of a Saiyan:

"A Saiyan is an alien race, similar to human beings. They were a warrior race that lived to fight. How ever, they were extinct billion of years ago when their planet blew up. There were words that some Saiyans survived and lived here on earth, but that data was lost in the flow of time."

"So… You are saying that I have alien blood inside of me?" Ranma said in surprise. "How!? I see mom is human, and there is NO WAY that stupid panda can be an alien. Yeah I know he is strange but he is 100 human."

"Ancestral genetics perhaps?" says Ayeka.

"Incorrect… the data says that he is 50 each." says Washuu with a smirk.

"Then how?"

"I can answer that if Ranma allows me to run a check on him…"

"No way! I ain't no test subject and I aint letting needles stab me!"

"Ranma." Katsuhito stood, "Do you want to learn what happened to you? I say go for it… I myself am curious of what happened to you."

"Feh…"

Hours later:

Ranma stood on a capsule, Washuu typed into the computers trying to get some data. The rest of the Masaki family plus Nodoka stood behind a window shield on the room's wall.

"Eureka!" Everyone turned to Washuu.

"You found something?" asks Nodoka in concern.

"Yup! He is half saiyan alright. How ever… it seems the blood was inserted into him by artificial means."

"Uh?" asked everyone.

"It was genetically engineered… how ever the energy signals I received don't say that it was done by anyone inside a lab."

Washuu turned and put a hand on her chin, then started to phase back and forth. "It means something introduced the saiyan blood into of him by magic…"

"But who could have done such a thing?" Katsuhito says.

"Good question, but who ever did it… it did a fine job. The cells mixed well with his blood and haven't given him any genetically problems."

"At least he is out of danger." Nodoka said in relief.

"Yes, he is out of harm's way. Truth to be told, this will make him more powerful on the long years… also Ranma, thanks to the Saiyan cells, your body will age slower than an average human, including an average martial artist… AND you will live longer as well."

"Wow, so I'll get to be three hundred years old and don't look as cranky as the old ghoul or the old perverted troll?" Ranma says to himself. "Cool!"

Washuu opened the capsule and let Ranma go. Ranma stretched his muscles a bit and thanked Washuu.

Then something came to his mind, "Hey Washuu-chan, has a Saiyan have a special power up ability that made them stronger?"

"Not that I think of… how ever there are legends of a form a Saiyan reaches that makes them powerful, they call it Legendary Super Saiyan."

Ranma wondered at that then nodded, "Could this be it?" With a yell Ranma's aura exploded and he changed into his super form; everyone stood there in shock.

"MARVELOUS!! A REAL LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN INSIDE MY LAB!!" Washuu yell and like a maniac she started to type in the holo-laptop.

"I take that as a yes…" Ranma said with a sweat drop.

"Oh the power levels!! Oh the energy!! IT'S THE MOTHER LOAD!!"

Something ran into Ranma's mind once again, "So that means Ryouga also became a Saiyan…"

"Who?" asked Washuu.

Nodoka stepped forward as Ranma power down, "That boy… Ryouga was it? Also transforms?"

"Yes mother… I fought him a few days ago… and he almost killed me."

"Oh kami!" Nodoka started to examine him, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you so much? By all the Kamis out there if he did, I swear I'll make him feel sorry!"

Ranma sweat dropped.

"That could be a problem…" Katsuhito looked serious, "If he was also turned into a saiyan artificially like you… and he has murderous intend, the saiyan blood will take over his mind and become violent… he might hurt somebody."

"True, but he has his eyes on me… while I am not around he is as tamed as a sheep." Katsuhito nodded at Ranma but wasn't sure about the boys words. He needs to make sure of it.

Days later--

Ranma had passed the rest of his days with the Masakis; Katsuhiro told Ranma that he would teach him in the family art of swordsmanship, ignoring Ranma's protest about weapons; he told the boy that it could be necessary in the future. The boy had potential; he catches up quick and learned most of the advances moves of the art.

Ryoko and Ranma went into a showdown, she wanted to see how strong Ranma was, but lost. Without her 3 gems, she wasn't as strong as the young super saiyan. Though, she had to teach him how to fly using his energy, since the fight was a bit hard for him. The only advantage for Ranma was his knowledge of air combat that his family art develops in.

A few hours later, Ranma was flying around like a rocket ship, Ryoko has to chuckle, she was starting to like the boy. He had that wild sense of adventure that she possesses, which made her become good friends with him quick. Ryoko told Ranma that one of these days she was going to take him into a wild goose space adventure, thing that the boy was looking forward to.

Washuu;s lab:

Washuu was typing once again data into her computer. Things were a bit more colorful ever since the Saotome youth got into their lives. Suddenly Washuu screams as Ranma appears behind her and pull her back. "YOH!"

"Ranma-dono!! I told you many times not to do that!" She scolds. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Ne, ne Washuu-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Do you have something here in your lab I could train in? A special room or something? I want to become stronger!"

Washuu adjusted herself and her clothes then she started to think. "Weeeeeell… I have nothing like that right now. BUT! I can create a room for you to train in!"

"Seriously!? Woooh!! Washuu you're the greatest!!"

"Had any doubt?" says the little girl genius boosting her huge ego.

"So, when will it be done?"

"Just give me a few hours Ranma-dono, I have to finish a few things first."

"Ok! Thanks Washuu-chan!" Says Ranma as he runs out of her lab. Washuu chuckle, "Kids…"

That night--

Ranma sat on the roof of the Masaki household. Glancing at the stars, Ranma wondered how big the universe was. It would be fun to try and explore it one of these days. Too bad he didn't have a space ship, BUT Ryoko promised to take him one of these days. Speaking of the devil…

Ryoko phases besides him, "Hey there kiddo. What'cha doing?"

"Star gazing." He says, "I do this every time I had the chance. I really missed it; back at that youkai academy I couldn't do it.

"Any plans on what to do now?"

Ranma frowned at that, "Train… I have to become stronger for mother's sake… One of these days I have to face the amazons again and I want to be prepared for it. And this time I won't hesitate…"

Ryoko smiled a bit sad, she knew that feeling. She had to give the boy credit, been able to survive all those things he went through. The boy sure was a survivor.

"I'll go back to Juuban or enroll in a local school… I know you guys are strong, but I don't want to get you all involved in my war."

"Hey, come on don't get all the fun to yourself! I got your back kid!"

"Thanks Ryoko, but it would be better if I fight alone."

"Fighting alone aint a good thing Ranma… I know for sure."

Ranma smiled, and turned his gaze to the stars. "Space… I wonder how would be living there…"

Ryoko looked up also and smiled, "Sure aint a five star hotel, but its kinda fun…"

"Hehehe, been a space pirate most be really fun."

"Ha! You don't know the meaning of it! It's badassness!"

"Ryoko… thanks…"

"No biggy kiddo… any time…"

Both stood there star gazing as the view fades in black.

To

Be

Continued

--

A.N.:

NO! This isn't over yet! If you guys thought that this was the end, you are all wrong. There is more to come AND Ranma's adventures in Youkai Academy aren't over yet. Let's just say that this is a break, and how Ranma learns about what he had become.

And there you got your next answer; Ranma became a saiyan by magical genetic engineering, so he is now an Artificial Super Saiyan.

Laterz!


	6. Ranma returns

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

And now to the story:

-Ranma returns

Masaki Residence:

It was been a month and a half since Ranma's stay at the Masakis. They boy had enjoyed his summer with his alien political family and had learned a lot from both Washuu and Katsuhito. Ranma and Tenchi had a few spars when training; Tenchi using his Juraian powers while Ranma uses his super saiyan form. And sometimes Ryoko was added to the brawl on a free for all. Ranma hadn't this much fun in his entire life.

And also, on free time, he helps Tenchi tending the fields. Washuu had created a special training chamber for him to train in. The chamber was a pocked dimension room that had a massive gym inside, including a gravity room, accessories and a dojo. Ranma sure made GOOD use of those artifacts. Washuu explained to Ranma that Vejita-sei, the Saiyans' home planet, had the gravity ten times stronger than earth. She also said that other planets' gravity fields were either stronger or weaker.

She encouraged the young artificial saiyan to train in different gravity levels; it may give him good results.

Currently, Ranma stood on the dinner table with Sasami and Ryo-ohki. At first the cabbit gave a massive scare to the poor cursed martial artist every time the small animal spoke. But getting used to it and telling himself that ITS NOT A CAT; he manages to get used to her.

Now they were all together, Ryo-ohki in her humanoid form sitting in Ranma lap as he pets her, Sasami was sitting besides him eating some crackers as Ranma tells her stories about his adventures (And unconsciously, Tsunami was listening as well).

Ranma had an encounter with Tsunami once, it was quite shocking of him seen an adult version of Sasami and blushed deep red at the woman's beauty. He had to admit… Tsunami was quite a heart breaker. And if Sasami was going to grow up like that, he pities the fool who gets in her way…

The conversation changed from Ranma tales to magical girls. He told Sasami how he encountered some magical girls in cheerleading outfits… or it looked like that with those extremely short skirts. Sasami giggled and told Ranma that she once had a dream of she been a magical girl too. In her dream she was the champion of love and justice, the magical girl Pretty Sammy.

Ranma and Sasami laughed at that, he tried to imagine the small girl as a magical girl; he could say she could look pretty cute. Then blushed a lot as a vision of her dressed in a senshi fuku, he shook his head as hard as his mind screamed, "I am not a lolicon!!" But then had a massive nose bleed as his imagination changed and showed Tsunami in a senshi fuku.

Sasami screamed his name as Ranma fell backwards, his eyes spinning; she panicked searched for Nodoka to nurse Ranma, because his nose exploded in blood.

There was also Lamia, a Mystical Sword with the soul of a girl inside. Washuu had said Sword hidden inside her lab. One day, Ranma was training in his chamber when he heard a voice speak in his mind.

Flashback:

Ranma was training in the gravity room. It was 20 times earth's normal gravity. Suddenly he stops as he hears a voice.

"Master… you… you are the one…"

Ranma turned his head to all sides and found nothing. He scratched his head and asked himself if he was loosing it. Shrugging, he continues his training. He couldn't be surprised, I mean, with all his life events… he was surprised that he hasn't lost it and became insane. I guess all that was indeed starting now. Great… he thought.

15 minutes later, he hears it again. "Master…"

"Great… NOW I am going crazy and starting to hear voices in my head…"

"Master… I am waiting for you… please come…"

Well, might as well compile, "Who the hell are you?"

"Master… can you feel me? My energy? Seek that energy signal… and come to me…"

Ranma indeed felt the power pulse. He frowned and gave it a thought. Deciding to check what was going on he went out his training room and followed the pulse.

Ranma arrived at a strange room. The room was covered in tree roots and branches. In the middle of the room stood an altar and in that altar stood what it looked like an old sword covered in roots.

As Ranma took a step inside the altar, and alarm went off, he had to cover his ears as the intense noise was leaving him deaf.

Washuu warped in trying to know what was going on and saw Ranma besides the sword. Washuu's eyes grew big and yelled, "RANMA-DONO!! GET AWAY FROM THAT SWORD!!"

"Wha? What is this sword Washuu-chan?"

"That sword is dangerous Ranma-dono!! It was crafted by a legendary golden dragon! But the power made the sword develop a conscious of its own and didn't even let the dragon wield it!"

Ranma took a glance at the sword then back at Washuu. She continues, "Ever since, any person who touches it got burned into ashes!"

Ranma blinked, and then took a step backwards.

"Master… Do not fear…"

"There is that voice again… Washuu-chan, can you hear it?"

"Hear what Ranma-dono?"

"That voice… it's the one that guide me and told me to come here."

Washuu raised an eyebrow, "I hear nothing."

Ranma blinked, and then switched his gaze back at the sword, and then suddenly he saw it pulse. "It's the sword… the sword is calling for me." Ranma moved to grab it.

"Ranma-dono stop! Even with your saiyan cells you will die!!"

Ranma ignored the scientist; his eyes were as if he was hypnotized. He slowly moved towards the sword and grabbed it. Washuu's eyes grew big as nothing happened then gave a gasp as Ranma, with massive strength, pulled the sword out of the stone that it was standing on.

As Ranma raises the sword, he sees the spirit of a girl with pale skin and light purple hair. The girl smiles at him and with her soft hands, she grabbed his face. "Master… You are the one I've been waiting for… I am Lamia… and I will forever serve you…" With that the spirit gave Ranma a kiss on his lips.

Ranma's eyes opened wide and as soon as the spirit appeared, she disappeared into the sword. Ranma turned to Washuu, "By Tsunami, did you see that?"

"Oh I did… you pulled the sword and didn't die!"

"No! I meant the girl who just kissed me?" He then mumbled, "She was kinda cute though…"

Washuu raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. "You sure are an enigma, Ranma-dono. You never stop to surprise me…"

Ranma sweat drops and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

End of flashback--

The days after, Ranma learned many things about Lamia; they became friends and speak every now and then. It was a shame that only Ranma could hear her voice. After that, Ranma learned that Lamia could transform into different forms of weapon, and simple accessories. Also he learned that she was strong enough to hold her own against the Light Hawk Wings in one of the spars he and Tenchi had.

After the incident with the nose bleeding by the image of Sailor Tsunami, Ranma was currently sitting under the shade of Funaho, the Masaki guardian tree. While having Lamia resting besides him, he was having a happy conversation with the old tree.

It was sad that Funaho had to stay all alone without anyone to giving it company, so once Ranma learned from Katsuhito about the secret of the sacred tree, he spent time with it every now and then. Thanks to Lamia's magic, he could understand the tree's words without problem, and was engulfed with the old tree's tales.

"Ranma!" the Saotome youth turned his gaze to his side as he sees Tenchi. "I knew you'll be here. Hey, want to help me and Noike gather some vegetables from the fields?"

"Sure!" Ranma stood, grabbed Lamia and bowed to Funaho. "Thank you for your time old one, I bid farewell, take care." The tree responded with beams of shinny colors. Ranma smiled and ran towards Tenchi.

He ordered Lamia to transform into a pair of bracers, standard accessories he told her to be while she was on stand by. After she did and Ranma puts her on, then he hopped into the back of the small pickup truck. Tenchi and Noike laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, starting the truck, they went their way.

Days later--

Summer was over half a week ago and Ranma was trying to decide which school he should enroll. Tenchi told him that he could enroll in a local school, but Ranma replied that he wasn't sure, after all the amazons were behind his neck and he couldn't set them in more trouble that they already were. Tenchi for his part shrugged and told Ranma that it wasn't a problem at all, he would be safer here with them than alone somewhere. Ranma smiled and shook his head still.

The next day, Ranma woke up earlier. Going outside, he reaches the edge of the lake on the docking area and started to do his katas. Unaware of her presence, Ranma didn't notice Tsunami observing him form afar, but Lamia did and had a jealous attack. She kept quiet because she didn't want HER master interact with another girl that isn't her.

Ranma then stopped, he sensed someone coming at him. Ranma looks up just in time to catch someone flying down. The person stood with grace a few feet away from him. For what he saw, the person was a girl, around Tenchi's age, she had long black hair and pony tails on the sides. She was dressed in gothic style of clothing.

The girl had several pair of black wings, she set on the ground a staff and the wings disappeared. Ranma sensed the ayashi energy and narrowed his eyes.

"Ranma-sama…"

"Yes I know Lamia…"

The girl opened her ruby colored eyes and smiled at Ranma. "I've been looking for you Saotome Ranma-san."

"I see you know who I am… but can I know who are you as well?"

The girl nodded and spoke putting a hand on top of her heart area, "I am Toujou Ruby, a witch. I come here regarding about Youkai Academy…"

Ranma frowned, "Youkai Academy? I thought I cut my strings with the chairman."

"But Ranma-san! We need your help! The Youkai Academy has fallen under the attacks of the outcast ayashis!"

"None of my business…"

Ruby flinched, she looked down, "Please Ranma-san, Tsukune-san and the others need you help… they are under grave danger…"

"What's going on Ranma?" Ranma heard Ryoko's voice and turned his gaze behind the witch and saw the Masakis plus his mom looking at him.

"Who is she son dearest?" then she had a glint on her eyes, "A morning lover that you're seen behind our backs? Oh my son is so manly!" Everyone gave a face fault, Ruby was blushing madly.

"That's not it mom! Stop saying stupid things!!"

"Excuse me young lady…" Katsuhito stepped forward, "Tell us who you are? I am afraid that trespassing into private property is very rude."

Ruby turned in panic and bowed at the Masaki patriarch, "I am so sorry! My name is Toujou Ruby, I came here on behalf the chairman of Youkai Academy. My task is to convince Ranma-san to return, we need his strength right now! And only he can help us!"

"Perhaps… you could explain over some tea?"

"I thank you sir, but I have to refuse, there is no time to waste!"

"But that is a difficult decision young lady, I mean, Ranma has to think if he accepts or not." Ruby stood quiet, he had a point. Could he trust these people with the secret of the school?

"You can trust them Toujou-san…" She turned to Ranma, "They already know… plus they aren't so quite human themselves…"

Ruby blinked in puzzlement at Ranma's comment. Could they also be ayashis? Weeell, close enough.

After several minutes of chatting, couple of cookies thanks to Sasami, and a few cups of tea; Ruby told the Masakis why she needed Ranma to come back with her to Youkai Academy. It seemed Tsukune got himself in deep trouble wakening the ire of some rouge ayashis, guided by a group called 'Anti-Thesis' and were planning to make a revolt on the academy. Only Ranma's strength could help them stop the rouges and neutralize the ring leader.

Ruby told Ranma that in one of the fights, Tsukune lost himself inside the youkai blood that Moka injected several times and went berserk. She also told Ranma how Moka tried to kill him afterwards, but was stopped by Ruby herself before she could do it. Ranma, hearing that, narrowed his eyes in anger; he also heard how the chairman did an exorcise ritual and returned Tsukune back to normal.

Ranma stood clenching his fist, his eyes narrowed. Everyone looked at him in concern, he then turned to his mom; "I am sorry mom…"

"Its ok son, I was prepared for this once I knew you were becoming a martial artist… I know your honor and sense of duty will call you anywhere."

Ranma's eyes softened, "Thanks mom…"

He turned towards the Masakis and bowed, "I am grateful for your kindness and for taking care of both myself and my mother. But now there is a duty I need to do. I promise that once things are done, I'll return once again to my family." He then smiled at them.

Ryoko floated and clapped on his back, "Take good care of yourself kid… don't you dare die on me!"

Ranma replied with a smirk, "Who do you think you're talking to? Besides you owe me an adventure, baaaaka!" he sticks out his tongue at her; Ryoko slapped his arm playfully. "I'll get you for that brat!"

"Meh"

"Ranma-san…" Ayeka stood, "For Tsunami's grace, I wish you good luck in your journey."

"Yeah, take care Ranma." Says Tenchi.

Mihoshi was crying waterfalls, "Whaaa it's so beautiful!"

"Myaa myaa!" Ryo-ohki hugged his leg and Ranma petted her small head with a smile. Sasami came forth, "Here Ranma-niichan, I prepared these lunch for you!"

"Thanks Sammy," He took the bento as the girl smiled at him.

"Ranma-dono!" Washuu threw a box at the cursed martial artist; this one catches it and raised an eyebrow at the scientist. "That is a packet I made for you, it uses earthling ancient technology lost in the flows of time. Inside that box is a couple of capsules, one is a door that links to this place; just in case you want to visit us so we can keep contact once you settle down."

"The other has a door to your pocket space gym room, so you can still train where ever you will be."

"I see; thanks…" Ranma says as he opens the box and see the capsules. "And the others?"

"Weeell, there are a couple of more accessories of your need, between them you have a bike… Harley custom to be exact…" The girl genius gave an evil smirk at him; Ranma catches her drift and gave back his cocky grin. "Now THAT is a present… You're the greatest!"

"Had any doubt?" the girl genius spoke, "Oh by the way… one capsule is a set of equipment and gear that might come in handy. One of them is a Desert Eagle Custom, charged with blessed mithryl bullets, with a space pocket re-loader that will not let the gun ran out of bullets. I thought it could be a good combination with Lamia since you'll become some kind of demon hunter."

"Heh, you always think of everything, ne Washuu-chan?"

"Till the small detail."

Both laughed at that.

Later--

Ranma and Ruby were outside preparing for departure. Ruby took a glance at the cursed martial artist and asks, "Need help for travel?"

"Nah, I got this." The girl blinked, she thought to summon some crows to help him fly, but the boy refused her help. What came next confused her more and left her in shock, "Race you there Toujou!"

Ranma summoned his Ki and launched himself into the air flying away; the backlash of the force threw the witch off her feet.

Ruby blinked a couple of times. The boy sure was an enigma. With a shrug she summoned her wings and flew after the cursed martial artist.

Later--

Ranma and Ruby reached Tokyo, the area were the bus stop to Youkai Academy lies. Ranma landed on a roof close by, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. 5 minutes later Ruby landed behind him panting like crazy.

"What took you?"

Ruby grunted, she couldn't answer the cursed martial artist cause she got tired trying to keep up with his speed.

Ranma shrugged and jumped down into the street bellow. Ruby followed soon after and they walked towards the bus stop.

Suddenly;

"Dead scream…"

A purple sphere of energy flew at them. Ranma's spider senses tingled; he spun around and kicked the blast away from them.

He sensed a presence and turned towards a woman in sailor fuku standing far away from him.

"I found you Chaos Trigger!" Sailor Pluto spoke, "Because of you, the future of Crystal Tokyo is at stake!"

"Heey! It's one of those cheerleading magical girls!" Then Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think you are too old to wear that?"

Pluto greet get teeth in anger as she blushes. Gee, Ranma did have an effect to break someone's cool.

"For your information; I find this outfit sexy!" (author shivers) "Now shut up and die!"

Pluto shoots another dead scream at them; Ranma grabs Ruby in bridal style, making said girl blush deep red, and jumps to avoid said attack.

"What was that? My grandmother could aim better than you!" taunts Ranma at the senshi of time. "And she is dead!"

Another attack;

"Whoops! That came close, NOOOT!"

Another;

"Ryo-ohki could hit a carrot father than you!"

Pluto was getting really annoyed. Time to up a notch; she raises the time staff above her head and spins it.

"Chronos…." She a final spin, a tornado formed around her, "Cyclone!!"

A twister like energy flew at Ranma. The boy had to whistle, the attack was good; but not as good as his Hiryuu Shoten Ha.

Ranma gave a smirk; he threw Ruby up into the air, ignoring her sudden yell in fear, and phases forward. He turned super saiyan and got inside the tornado, spinning around like crazy; Ranma used the tornado's force to create a momentum.

The senshi of time grinned in triumph; the fool threw himself into the lion's mouth. Her eyes opened wide as Ranma was thrown out of the twister toward her direction. She didn't have time to react as he yells, "KASHU TENCHIN AMAGURIKEN LOWER GRADE!"

The last thing Pluto saw was a fist to her face as she was knocked out by the pummeling Ranma gave her. Fortunately he hold back and only 'slapped' the senshi of time. After finishing, Ranma extended his arms as the youkai witch flew down.

Ranma catches the frightened witch and speaks, "Hey welcome back! How was your trip?" His answer was a whack on the head by the witch's staff.

"Don't EVER do that again, you hear!?"

"Gee, no sense of humor at all… women…"

Ruby glared at him more. Ranma shrugged and left her on her feet. He walks towards the bus stop to wait for their ride. Ruby pouts and stomped towards said stop after the cursed martial artist.

"What about the woman that attacked us?"

Ranma shrugged, "She'll wake up sooner or later. I can care less; I don't even know why she attacked me anyway and less about all that crystal Tokyo mumbo jumbo…"

Ruby sighed but said nothing. 15 minutes later, the infamous bus to Youkai Academy parked besides them. Opening the doors, Ranma and Ruby were greeted by the Bus Driver.

"So, you are back shonen… I knew you would…"

"Yeah…" Ranma replied with sarcasm, "And I aint happy 'bout it old man."

The bus driver chuckle, "Hop in kids… this is a trip you'll never forget. Shonen, are you prepared to face your destiny?"

"You bet your bus that I am… 'cause Saotome Ranma NEVER looses!"

Later--

Ranma and Ruby arrived at Youkai Academy, Ruby said that they should go to the campus' hospital annex to check on Tsukune and co. Ranma told her to go on ahead because there were some things he needed to do.

Later--

Tsukune sensed Moka, went outside and tried to stop her. Moka with tears told Tsukune about her decision.

"And that's why… I can't be with you any longer Tsukune…" Moka says with tears on her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Moka was about to sprint away when a voice she hasn't heard in months stops her. "DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY AKASHIYA MOKA!"

Moka stopped, Everyone's eyes opened and turned. Standing proud on his feet, Ranma stood with a fierce glare at Moka.

"RANMA!!" everyone, except Ruby said. He was back; they couldn't believe Ranma was back.

"It's about time you showed up, what took you?" asks the witch to the cursed martial artist.

"Sorry Toujou, my business took longer than I expected." Ranma answered. "I am glad you're ok Aono, Toujou told me what happened… and I have some business with her…"

Ranma stood, looking at Moka with a glare. The girl felt like she was naked under his intense gaze and tried to hide herself.

"Aono Tsukune…" Ranma spoke in a serious voice. "Take off Moka's Rosario…"

"Wha-what!?"

"DO IT!"

Tsukune flinched by his sensei's harsh words, but compiled. He walked to Moka and saying sorry, he took off the Rosario activating her transformation.

Once it was done, Vampire Moka gave Ranma a glare, "What do you want Saoto-KUUUFF!!" Moka couldn't finish her sentence as she met Ranma's right hook.

"MOKA-SAN!!" Tsukune yelled, "Sensei, what are you doing!?" The rest of the group was shocked as well.

Moka knelt up again trying to recover her senses but was hit once again with a left hook on her face sending her rolling back once more. Getting her balance back, she stood and glared at the cursed martial artist with hatred, "You… son of a Bitch! Know your place!"

She tried to strike Ranma, keywords: tried; Ranma docked to the right and grabbed her right arm by the wrist with his left hand, then executed an elbow blow to her face with his right arm; then he knelt the vampire in her gut with his left leg, and finished with an upper cut sending the girl crashing into the wall.

Ignoring the cries of the others begging him to stop, Ranma started to walk dramatically towards the fallen vampire.

Moka slid down slowly; trembling in anger and pain, she wasn't one to loose her cool, but her ayashi blood and pride as a vampire made her loose control. With a feral scream, Moka launched herself at the cursed martial artist and attacked at her capable top speed in combinations of punches and kicks, thing that the cursed martial artist could dodge with ease.

--

"MOKA-SAN! SENSEI STOP!!" Tsukune was about to launch himself between his sensei and his friend but Kurumu and Mizore grabbed him in a lock. "What are you doing!! Let me go!! He's going to kill her!"

"Tsukune stop please!" begged Kurumu, "You are going to get yourself killed! Don't you see? Ranma has become stronger; he isn't even using his transformation!"

"But Moka!!"

"I know Saotome won't kill her, but you sure will be!" Mizore finished.

Back to the fight--

Dodging the Vampire's strikes, Ranma countered. He made a 360 arc dodge and positioned behind her; with his left hand, he gave a side blow to the back of her neck. Moka gagged in pain as she slowly fell forward and met the ground face first.

She tried to stand but her body was in too much pain, he spine felt as if it was broken. She turned her head to glare up at Ranma, this one was giving a glare of his own looking down at the vampire. Then Ranma crouched at eye level and spoke in a dark tone, "If you ever try to kill Aono again when he is unaware of what he is doing… or killing anyone in particular for this matter… without exploring other options… I swear to Tsunami that I won't go easy on you next time…"

Ranma stood dramatically and left her side walking in a slow phase. Tsukune and the rest of the gang ran towards Moka and tried to help her. But when Tsukune tried to help her stand, she pushed Tsukune away from her, hard, making him fall on his backside.

"Mo-Moka-san!?" asks the boy in both concern and shock.

Moka glared at tin air, she grabbed her left arm, which was bleeding, and slowly walked away grinding her teeth.

"Moka-san…"

"Let her go Tsukune…" spoke Mizore, "Her pride as a super vampire has been hurt… she needs some time alone."

Tsukune looked at Mizore, and then turned back at the vampire who was walking away; his expression changing to one of sadness.

A few feet away--

The chairman stood quiet, Ruby frowned and decided to confront Ranma. She took some steps towards him as he was walking back.

"Why did you have to do that, Ranma-san?"

Ranma only raised his gaze towards the witch and said nothing. He resumes his walk, but mid way he spoke as Ruby turned, "That'll teach her to think before she tries to kill someone that has no conscious of his or her actions…" And he exits into another door.

Later--

Ranma sat in one of the rooms, things were fine with Tsukune and he was glad about it. But his annoyance to the vampire side to Moka had him irritated. True he felt bad doing what he did, but it was for outer Moka's sake rather than inner Moka. Outer Moka didn't have any blame on the matter. But if what he heard was right; Outer Moka could remember her actions as inner Moka and felt at fault.

"Ranma-sama…", whispered Lamia in concern.

Ranma suddenly stood up as he hears screams down the hall. Not wasting time, he dashes into action.

Battle:

Moka struggled not to strike Tsukune down as he was been hold by the zombyfied people.

After Moka stabbed herself to stop her strike at Tsukune, Ranma took the chance of distraction to lay the element of surprise.

When Mako was about to strike down Tsukune and Moka, Ranma warped in, grabbed her right hand, then Mako found herself flying backwards by a kick on her face. The hanyou girl stood and glared at the group; "Who dares!?"

-Insert here the Sonic the Hedgehog (Next generation) theme song "His World" version 1 by Zebrahead-

Ranma stood proud and spoke, "Satori Ranmaru; an artificial saiyan…" The camera zooms in dramatically while he gives a smirk. "From the human world!"

Mako's eyes open wide recognizing the name; "The wild cat? But how!? I thought you left school grounds months ago!?"

Ranma scratches his right cheek sheepishly, "Yeah, indeed I did… But can't leave the academy with rouge ayashis torment campus, can I?"

He then switched to a stance, "So I came back to take care of bitches like YOU!" with that his blue battle aura of confidence exploded.

"Wild cat, I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Ranma phases around avoiding the outcast ayashi's tentacles. Then he warped in front of the woman, gave her a smirk, and strokes her down in her gut leaving the hanyou breathless.

Mako knelt holding her stomach trying to catch her breath. Without giving another chance, Ranma stroke her down with a blow strike to her head knocking the woman out cold.

Dusting his hands; Ranma spoke with arrogance, "Good riddance to bad rubbish…", imitating Ryoko.

Ranma then turned a look at Moka, this one was holding her injured side and narrowed her eyes at the cursed martial artist but said nothing. Ranma didn't speak and walked away leaving the group for the school authorities.

Far away, hidden by the shadows; Kiria observed the fight. He set a maniacal grin, "So the Wild Cat has return… yes, now this will be quite intriguing…" Then he faded away.

To

Be

Continued

--

A.N.:

Well there you have it; Ranma is back at the youkai academy and with a vengeance. What things lies upon the cursed martial artist turned saiyan? Stay tune to find out.

One mooore thing; Lamia comes from the Korean Novel (also manwa/manga) titled "Id; the ultimate Fusion fantasy story." She's the sword Chung-Wah, A.K.A. Id, got from Gendroid; a Golden Dragon, lord of the dragons, when he first stepped into the mystical world he landed on. Id is an awesome story, you guys should read it. It's also funny with the jokes, interactivities and the original enemies created by the author's mind.


	7. The sleeping green girl

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

And now to the story:

-The sleeping green girl.

Tokyo, Sector Juuban:

Vision-Ground; black shoe steps in; view zooms up showing one Ryouga Hibiki.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?" And then with anger, Akari was going to kill him; it has been three weeks since he got lost and last time Akari was way pissed at him for not following her instructions. In anger and frustration about his luck, Ryouga punches a poll besides him.

"EEP!"

"Eep?" Ryouga mumbles in puzzlement. He turns his gaze and sees a startled Mizuno Ami. Ryouga panicked moving his hands at high speed then puts it in front of himself. "I I I I am really sorry!!"

"I…It's alright…" Ami timidly says.

Giving a good look at her, Ryouga's eyes opens; "A…Akane?"

"Excuse me?"

Ryouga shakes his head, No it wasn't her, but damn she looked like Akane.

"I'm sorry; I confused you for someone else." He gave a bow, "By any chance, can you tell me where am I?"

The genius of the senshi nodded slowly and spoke, "You are in Juuban Street, Tokyo."

"Really!" Ryouga sighed, "Can you give me some directions? It seems that I am lost, I am trying to find this place."

Ryouga showed her a map, which Ami's eyes opened big, "Oh my! That is 5 miles away form here, in the country area."

"Oh man… that far I am?"

"Yes." She pointed at a general direction, "Just head that way and you'll find yourself on the road."

"Alright thanks!" Ryouga followed her instruction… ten seconds later he turned towards another.

"Uhm… excuse me…?" Ami didn't know how to react at that as the lost boy disappears into a hallway. She tried to follow and warn him, but when she got into the hallway, he was there no more. Ami frowned a bit, how can anyone disappear so quickly like that? Unless… no it couldn't be…

Youkai Academy--

FOOSH!!

FOOSH!!

A black blur jumps around infiltrating into the halls. The silhouette passes a light showing that it was Ranma.

He was under orders of the chairman to infiltrate this supposed building that the Outcasts were using for some type of operation. His mission was to infiltrate, spy and sabotage any operation. So far nothing; he has been running around and hiding under the Umisenken and hasn't found anything, no ayashis and no nothing. Ranma stopped as he reaches a door. Looking around for anyone, he slowly opened it.

The room was dark, nothing could be seen inside. He opens the door and took a few steps forwards. Summoning a small ball Ki to give himself some light, he found himself inside an abandoned lab facility.

"Looks like nobody has been here for a while…" he mumbles as he continues forward. Then he hears a noise; acting quickly, he takes out his Desert Eagle and aims it at the direction.

Ranma relaxed as he saw that it was a pair of rats running around. Hiding back the gun, he turns around and continues his search. He could see many test tubes, most of them broken, as if some kind of battle occurred. He then reaches a gate, said gate was closed tight. On top of the gate was a sign that says "Green tree girl".

Frowining a bit, Ranma tried to it, it didn't budge so with a massive kick, he hit the door and only managed to bend it a little.

"Woah… this must had been top secret if it was so well protected." Time to bring out the big guns. Ranma raised his right hand and extended his index finger. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!"

As he tapped the door with his finger, the door blew apart. Ranma proceeded with caution; in his walk he sensed that the energy for the room was still active. After reaching for the light switch, Ranma turned on the lights. Then as he turns around, his eyes open wide.

There in the middle of the room lies a capsule; in front of said capsule was a white statue of a woman. Reaching it, Ranma grabbed said statue and pulled with force breaking it apart from its root. Dropping the metal woman on the floor, his eyes moved and lied on the crystal of the capsule.

Inside the capsule lies a girl, it was a small girl that looked like been in elementary school, but not as little… mostly early teens given that she wasn't quite developed. The girl was naked, floating in some kind of liquid. Her hair, long and green color, floated slowly with the flow of the current.

Ranma blinked a couple of times then his eyes narrowed. Who could have done such a thing to this child? With a cry, Ranma punched the crystal and this one cracked. Getting out of the way as this one breaks, so he doesn't get splashed, waited as the liquid was drained slowly form the capsule.

After it was done, he hit the glass a few more times until it broke. Ranma smiled softly at the child as he slowly untied her gently.

Grabbing her in his arms after covering her with his jacket, He took the child in arms and started to walk away.

"Ranma-sama!!" Lamia cries from his back.

His journey was stopped as a paw fell a few feet, slowly zooming out, Ranma found himself face to face with a chimera guardian. This one gave a feral scream at him and prepares itself to attack. Ranma frowned and analyzed his situation. He didn't have too many options; he had to fight to get out, but what about the child?

Ranma didn't have time to keep thinking as his reverie was interrupted by a strike from the beast. He gives a spin and lands behind the chimera. Ranma takes out his D.E. and shoots 3 shots, the beast yelled in pain.

Ranma gave it a triumph smirk but soon after was wiped off his face as the beast charged energy on its mouth and blasted at him. Ranma yelled in panic and shook his free hand and then dodged at the last second. He started to hop on the same place and yelp in pain as smoke comes from his butt.

"Ouch ouch ouch, hot hot hot!!"

Jumping once more avoiding a new beam attack, Ranma decided to keep afloat; "You bastard doesn't give up! TAKE THIS!" He flew at him, switched positions and strokes it with his magic kick.

The beast yelled as it was thrown back. "Here, eat this!!" He charges energy with his free hand, "MAKOU TAKABISHA SINGLE HANDED TIMES TWO!"

FIIIUUUUUMMM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!

"Hehe… serves him right…"

Crum brum crash, "RUUUUAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!"

The chimera comes out a bit hurt.

Ranma stood there with a funny face of shock, "You GOT to be kidding me…"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRR!!"

"ZOIKS!!" Ranma flees, and the chimera gives chase.

"What does it takes to kill that thing!!"

Ranma high jumps into the catwalk on the second floor going out the door he entered earlier. Screeching trying to get back his balance and avoiding hitting the wall, he turns and run down the hall.

CRAAAAASSSHHH!!

The wall broke as the guardian beast tried to cross, but it go stuck in the narrow passage. Ranma stops and turns looking at it.

"Heh, trapped eh? Well might as well get rid of you. Lamia!"

"Yes Ranma-sama!"

Ranma set the girl down besides him, takes out Lamia and powers up into super saiyan. With a battle cry, a spell was casted in Lamia getting an aura of energy and with a massive swing; Ranma strikes the beast chopping its head off.

"And that's that…" Ranma spins Lamia then sets her on his back. "Good job Lamia."

"Thank you Ranma-sama."

Ranma turns toward the child wondering what he will do now.

Later--

Ranma was at his room tending the child that lies on his bed. He was thinking on the words the chairman told him after he reported back.

Flashback:

"Homunculus?"

"Yes… that child is a Homunculus…" says the chairman in a Gendo Ikari pose. "A humanoid life form artificially created that resembles a Human… Seems some alchemist tried to create some of these beings to bring chaos into the school…"

"So, what will we do? It's the only clue I've found."

"Kill it…"

"WHAT!?"

"That things is dangerous, it could be a biological weapon and destroy the school grounds and the students."

"I decline! I will not kill a child without a good reason, Homunculi or not!" Ranma clenches his fist, "No matter how you look at her, she's just a small child! You can even teach her to behave normally!"

The chairman didn't say anything for a few moments, then spoke; "Do you think that that will be possible?… You know how the responsibility will fall upon you if something happens?"

"I'll take any risk… but I will not kill a child."

"Very well… the Homunculus will be left under your jurisdiction… if anything happens, you know the consequences."

"Yes sir…"

End of flashback:

Ranma sat besides the girl; he gave her a soft smile as he strokes her hair. Suddenly the child shook; and slowly, her eyes open revealing honey colored pupils.

"Oh, so you woke up?"

The child sat up, fortunately Ranma dressed her in a long white shirt to cover her modesty; a bit sleepy she yawns then blinks a couple of times. She scans her surroundings then her eyes fell on Ranma.

"Yoh! I am Ranma… and you are?"

The child blinks a couple of times but didn't answer.

Ranma blinked as well, could it be a newborn? "Ranma!" He says as he sets his hand on his chest, then he moves it at her, "You?"

"…kuuuu…" the child moaned.

"Kuuu?"

"Kuuuu…"

"Heh… I guess you haven't learned how to speak yet." Ranma set a hand on his chin thinking, "Ok… I'll name you Kuu!"

"Kuuuu?"

"Yes Kuu! Hehe good girl!" Ranma petted her, the girl smiled at the gesture.

The child yawned again and set her head on Ranma's lap and quickly fell asleep once more.

Later--

Ranma was taking a bath; he was relaxing in the hot water since he had a hard day. He heard the door open and saw Kuu standing in the doorway with one hand on the door and the other rubbing her eyes.

"….kuuuu…."

"Uh? What is it Kuuchan? Did I wake you up?"

"kuuu." The girl clumsy walked at him and tossed herself inside the tub. SPLASSH!

"Kuuchan!! Wa-wait!! Man! Look at you… you drenched your shirt…"

"Kuu!!" Kuu happily started splashing around playing with the water. Ranma set a hand on his face and sighed. "This is embarrassing… I am naked here…"

Ranma stood up going out of the tub, Kuu looked at him puzzled; "Kuu?"

"Wait a moment." Ranma filled a buckle with cold water and splashed himself. Kuu's eyes grew big and moved backwards a bit scared. "Uh? Its ok Kuuchan, it's me! I just… damn how can I explain this…"

Ranma tried to go forward but Kuu kept going backwards, "Its ok, it's me Ranma."

"…"

"It's ok Kuuchan. This way we are both girls and it won't be uncomfortable."

"…gurz…?"

"Yes girls."

"rwamma… RWAMMA!!" She jumped and hugged Ranma. Ranma giggled at the girl.

Taking off her drenched shirt; Ranma starting to wash Kuu with a soft smile, looking down at the happy girl that was playing with water. With a bit of shampoo, Ranma started to wash her hair, "Here, close your eyes like this. Good girl."

That night, Ranma still in his girl form, slept calmly with the homunculus child, both cuddling into each other feeling the warmth and safety of their company.

A few feet away Lamia stood quiet; she was pouting and feeling jealous because a new girl is taking the attention of HER master.

Next day--

"Raaaan-kuuuuuun!! Wake up!"

"Hey Saotome!!"

"How long will he sleep?"

"Ran niisama sure is a heavy sleeper!

There was unlocking noise and then the door open revealing a sleepy girl Ranma with a bad hair day.

"Haaaaaiii….?

Tsukune and the girl looked at each other then laughed at the scene.

"Can we come in? It soon be time for school." Asks Tsukune.

"School…" 30 seconds later Ranma's eyes opened wide, "SCHOOL!! CRAP!!"

Ranma dashed into his room leaving his friends laughing. Tsukune and co. went inside the room and watched in amusement as Ranma dashes from one corner of the room to another. A minute later Ranma was dressed and prepared with a toast on mouth.

"Ready!"

"That was fast…"

"…kuuuu…" Everyone turned toward the newcomer voice. Standing in the doorway was Kuu rubbing her eyes while still sleepy.

There was silence for a few minutes. Ranma started to get nervous, "Ahm that… I can explain…"

"OOOOOH WHAT A SCOOP DESU!! THE WILD CAT IS A LOLICON AND BROUGHT HOME A CHILD FOR HIS PERVERTED DESIRES!" yelled Yukari.

"Whuaaaa! Stop Yukari chan!! It's not that!! I aint a lolicon!"

"Ran-kun! How improper! I never knew!" says Moka in a disappointing manner.

"I am telling you! It aint that!"

That made Kuu woke up completely, seen the new people, Kuu ran towards Ranma and hugged her leg in fear. Ranma lowered her gaze to look at the child, smiled and turned back at her friends.

"This is Kuu, she is a Homunculus I rescued yesterday and the chairman gave me her custody as the legal guardian."

"OOOOOOOOOHH!!" said everyone, which made Ranma sweat drop.

"Its ok Kuuchan, they're friends."

Moka and Yukari's eyes sparkled looking at the cute little girl, they gave a squeal and ran at her. Kuu yelped but couldn't run away as Moka glomped the child. She then started rubbing her cheek on hers saying things about how cute she was and all that crap.

"Ne, ne Tsukune! Can we keep her?" asks Moka.

Tsukune blushes at that and coughed, "Ahem, We cant Moka-san, she's Ranma's to take care of."

"Aww"

"Yes Moka, don't try using the child to gain Tsukune-kun!" says Kurumu crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Kurumu-chan, I am not you."

"What!?"

"Hey no fighting in front of the child!"

Ranma sighed, and then went to get Lamia; she transforms into a hair pin and Ranma sets her on her hair. "You ok Lamia? You've been quiet ever since yesterday."

"Hmph!"

Ranma blinked, "oook…" She turned towards her friends, "Ok time to go to school!"

He kneels in front of Kuu, "Kuuchan, you have to stay here, I have to go to school but I'll be back."

Ranma stood and started to walk out the door, but Kuu clinched into her leg. "Kuuchan? Come on, be a good girl, I have to go."

"Rhhhhmmm…" Kuu pouted.

"Kuuchan…"

Kuu pouted some more and hugged the leg closer. Ranma sighed and looked at her friends.

Later--

Nekonome sensei was alarmed, in front of her were Ranma, Moka and Yukari bowing.

Ranma rose and speaks to the teacher, "And that's what happened, can you pleeease give us permission to keep her for the day? I promise she won't be too much of a bother!"

Nekonome looked from Ranma to Kuu and then at the other two girls; the other two girls put puppy dog eyes and said, "Pleeeease sensei!!"

"A-Ara…" Sensei didn't know what to do. The attack of the trio puppy dog eyes was too much for her. "H-hai…"

"YATTA!" victory!

Laterz--

The group was on the club room working on their next issue. Kuu was on a corner playing with paper and glue and making quite a mess on her.

"Are we getting the preparations for the school festival?" asks Ginei as he sits relaxed on his chief table. He had his hands behind his head and legs on top of the business table.

"Yeah, can't wait for it!" says Moka.

"School festival, eh? I don't remember one back at Furinkan…" mumbles Ranma.

"Did you say anything Sensei?"

"No Aono, just talking to myself."

Kuu raised her gaze and hummed in concern. "It's ok Kuuchan, nothing to worry about." Ranma ruffles her hair and the girl giggles.

"Aww, Kuuchan is so cute." Moka said with a finger on her lips and with the urge to cuddle the girl.

"Ne Aono… what's this I heard that yesterday you tried to rape Moka?" asks Ranma with a smirk.

Tsukune stood suddenly and started to move his hands in panic, Moka blushed like hell. "Ah! No! Sensei that's uhm!! Ah!"

"You naughty kids… get a room!" Ranma grinned like mad, oooh he was having a kick out of this.

"Nuuu!! Tsukune-kun! Why Moka! Assault me!" Kurumu threw herself at Tsukune.

"Hey! This is a public room! You can't do that… unless it's with ME!" a chair was thrown at the perverted werewolf's face.

"Tsukune had a few problems with his blood…" Mizore said, "But that was fixed… but Moka is still seducing him…"

"I AM NOT!!"

While everybody was fighting on the background, the view is settled on Kuu who managed to do a paper art creation. She smiled and clapped for her work while there was a crash noise and a perverted werewolf moaned in pain.

Later--

School was done, and Ranma was returning to his room. He was carrying a sleeping Kuu while reading with his free hand the new issue of the news paper. Suddenly Ranma felt a presence and stopped in his track.

"What do you want…? Who are you?"

"Mah mah… quite interesting you are Wild cat…" Kiria sat besides a tree reading a book. "Took longer to know who you were… its quite interesting, I should have appeared sooner, but I wanted to see how things developed with Tsukune and co."

Ranma didn't answer.

"How ever… things have change since yesterday… You obtained something that belongs to us… and I am here to get it back." Kiria changed his gaze from the book to the red head and gave her a smirk. "You know what I am talking about don't you?"

"Like hell if you think I'll let you put your hands on this child!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, so protective…" Suddenly Kiria appeared behind her; Ranma's eyes narrowed, his movements were fast, luckily he could see it a mile away. "You see? I could have killed you or your friends any time I wanted, but that won't be fun, will it?"

"Oh really…" Ranma gave Kiria his cocky grin, "Then you don't know me quite well… I could see you a mile away."

"Oh, quite amusing indeed, you are interesting Wild Cat." Kiria chuckled, "I mean… been able to change genders, quite impressive skills in combat… and a power to back it up. I had my good share of entertainment ever since you came… I've been following you and checking you out."

"I feel so honored, for an outcast ayashi to be interested in this Satori Ranmaru…"

"Heh… if that's even your real name."

"So, what are you going to do now, Mr.Evil-plotter-behind-stage?" asks Ranma in a mocking matter, "Kill me to get the girl?"

"Oh no, if I kill you now, what fun would I get in the future?"

"True…"

"Yes indeed… but alas, I will sure get that girl away from you."

"I dare you to try…"

"Oh no, unfortunately it won't be me…" Kiria raised his arm and pointed, "Remember him? He sure has a score to settle with you."

A paw fell close by; Ranma turned his gaze and met the chimera from yesterday completely restored. Ranma greeted his teeth and jumped a few feet away holding onto Kuu.

"HAHAHAHA! Fun isn't it! Now give me a good show Wild Cat! And by the way! If you get distracted, I will take the child with me." Kiria shrugs and continue, "But even so if you get hurt or die I will as well, so it's a loose-loose situation."

"I would like the third option, thank you very much!"

"Oh? And that is?" Kiria said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll kick this moron's ass; then I'll kick your ass and finally I take the child home with me, what ya' think?"

"I am looking forward to it Wild Cat."

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRR!!"

"Oh my! Time is running out! You friend is getting impatient." Kiria warps a few feet away leaving the three alone.

"Damn", Ranma thought; "I left most of my gear at home…"

"Ranma-sama, I am still here!"

"Lamia! You were here?"

"Ranma-sama!!"

"Sorry sorry, but you've been so quiet that I thought you stayed at home."

"So much attention you give me! Ever since you got that brat you threw me away!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Humph!"

"That's why you were so mad about? Come on Lamia, that's so childish."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

WOOOSH! Ranma dodged a paw at the last second.

"Fight now, argue later." Ranma said.

"Agreed." Lamia finishes.

Ranma grabbed the Lamia-pin from her hair; with a swing this pin transformed into the powerful Mystical sword that was its original form.

"Oooh!" Kiria clapped from afar, "That's one neat trick!"

"Shut up you jackass!"

"Temper, Temper!"

Ranma jumped several times trying to avoid the attacks of the chimera. Ranma felt movements on his shoulder and saw that Kuu was waking up.

"Kuu!"

"…kuuu…." The homunculi scanned the area and found herself in Ranma's arms, then she saw a strange white haired man and a big monster. Re-do that, BIG HUGE monster. Kuu's eyes opened wide and screamed, then hugged Ranma tightly.

"Its ok Kuu, I got this. Don't worry, Ranma-niichan will protect Kuu!"

"potek.."

"Yes protect!"

"Oh how moving…" Kiria mocked.

Ranma greeted his teeth, "This is not good, Lamia!"

"Yes Ranma-sama!"

Lamia glowed once more and transform into a metal boomerang, with enough force he threw her at the chimera. This one jumps to avoid it, and then taking the distraction, Ranma appeared from its blind side and strikes.

"ONE HANDED KACHU TENCHIN AMAGURIKEN!!"

At his top speed, Ranma stroke the beast's stomach. This one gave a massive scream in pain then tried to bite Ranma's head off. He dodges and jumps a few feet away as he catches Lamia.

"Damn, I am not as strong in my cursed form…" Ranma cursed, "And some how its hard for me turn super saiyan in it… What should I do now?"

Weighting his options, Ranma ordered Lamia to change back and switched into a defend stance. The chimera gave a mighty growl and charged; Ranma jumps over it and swings Lamia giving the beast a cut in its back. The beast growls in pain but counter. Ranma putted Lamia in front of herself to block a paw, but using one hand wasn't as strong as both and was sent flying backwards. Ranma covered Kuu with her body and rolled protecting the child from harm.

Standing on her feet, Ranma tried to balance herself. The chimera opened its mouth and charged its energy beam once more.

"Oh crap…" Ranma managed to say as the beam was shot. "LAMIA!"

Ranma sets Lamia in diagonal angle, blade pointing down-forward and then an energy shield covers them. Soon after the beam strikes the field pushing backwards, but the force was too strong and the shield broke making an explosion with the impact. Ranma let herself be hit on the back protecting Kuu. She was sent flying and hit the ground hard.

As she lies on the ground panting, Ranma's senses went haywire. She throws Kuu away from her as the beast lands on her stomping her torso. Ranma gave a cry of pain as she throws up blood.

"RANMA-SAMA!!" Lamia screams.

The beast, as if laughing, start grunting; then with its front paw starts pounding down on Ranma, each time harder and harder. The cursed martial artist turned saiyan gave a yell each time. With each force, the floor started to crack under her.

Kiria walks slowly towards the chimera and Ranma, "Ooh the mighty Wild Cat has fallen… so sad… I guess this is really your weakness… specially protecting a child."

Kiria tried to grab Kuu, but she screams and tries to run away. Kiria phases again and traps Kuu with his scythe, "Nah ah ah… you can't run away child."

Kuu trembled in fear; she fell on her knees crying in fear. "rwaamma… rwaamma!"

Ranma heard the cries of Kuu and yells, "Kuu!! GET AWAY FROM HER AAARCK!" The beast pounds him once more.

"Too bad Wild cat… you loose."

Kiria grabs the child and spoke, "Do what ever you want with him, but don't kill him."

"Nooo!! KUU!!"

"Ranma-sama!"

"Leave Kuu alone!"

"No can't do!"

"DAMN YOU!! I'L KILL YOU!!"

"Come on little girl."

"Nuu!! Nuuu!! Rwamma!! Rwammaaa!!

"KUUU!!" Ranma greeted her teeth. With anger, gave a massive battle cry activating her battle aura. The force made the chimera fall back.

Ranma suddenly turned super saiyan, tried to balance her self and glared at Kiria. "I'll… kill… you… GRRUUAAAA!!" Ranma suddenly felt massive pain, she holds her head falling on her knees and the super saiyan turned off.

"My, my, what a surprise… you can't use your transformation while in that form? Marvelous! I found two weakness of the wild cat!"

"Damn…you…" she greets her teeth. "You… won't… get away…"

"he he… sorry, tah tah Wild Cat!" Kiria started to walk away. The chimera found his senses and crawled towards Ranma once again.

"Nuu!! Nuu!! Go!! Let go!!"

"Stop squirming you little thing!"

"Let go!!" Kuu suddenly bit Kiria's finger. This one yells and let her go. Kuu tried to run but Kiria kicks her down into submission. "How dare you!! You good for nothing peace of failure! You are nothing! Trash! If it wasn't because we need your powers, I'll kill you here and now!"

"Nuuu! Rwamma!"

"KUUUUU!!" Ranma tried to stand, grabbing Lamia he tried to swing her but the chimera kicked the sword out of his hands then pinned her down.

"Rwamma!! RWAMMA!!" Kuu yells; suddenly a pillar of energy appears.

Kiria jumps backwards, Kuu was floating in the energy and when it was dissipated, she stood on her ground. She opens her eyes showing them now in a red color. The Homunculus gave Kiria a glare, extending an arm, suddenly roots burst out of the soul launching them selves at Kiria.

Kiria jumps avoiding them with hard effort. He then clicks his tongue and cursed his luck. Thinking that it was too late and a waste of time, he fades away leaving the chimera alone.

Kuu's glare turned at the chimera, she extended her open palm at it and roots burst out trapping the beast in it. This one was squirming and growling trying to get out, Kuu's eyes narrowed and more roots burst out covering the beast until it was trapped inside a capsule of roots. Seen that there was no way out, Kuu's hand clenched and the roots squished the beast throwing a rain of blood. Afterwards the roots sank under the earth taking the chimera with it.

Lamia was shocked; suddenly she felt a chill as she sees the child standing there while energy hugs her body. Ranma tries to open her eyes but the pain was too much, "Kuu…"

Kuu walked slowly towards Ranma, she then knees besides the cursed martial artist and takes Ranma's face in her soft small arms. "Oniichan…" She whisper, with a smile Kuu bends and kisses Ranma on the lips. Suddenly a healing wind runs through her body healing her wounds. Kuu lets go, smiles then faints; as she faints her eyes turns back to honey color.

Still in pain, Ranma sat up and looked at Kuu's unconscious form. With child in arms, Ranma stood and limping she resumes her walk towards her room. "You're quite something… Kuu." He says as he takes Lamia with him.

To

Be

Continued

XXXXXXXXXXX

A.N.:

Another chapter well done. What ya' think? Moving scene with Ranma and Kuu on that night uh? Kind of cute :P

Another weakness to Ranma has been created. Given that there aint official super saiyan girls in the real dbz story (because Toriyama-sensei didn't had the drive to design one) I used that to my advantage of super saiyan mode been hard for females to access.

Another reason is that when Ranma became an artificial saiyan, he was full male, getting the jusenkyo curse messed up his dna data, so as the water change triggers his transformation, his saiyan cells screws up because they don't know how to adjust themselves making the super saiyan transformation harder to do on female form, and cuts in half the time period to maintain said transformation without having massive damage to the body.

Anyway I want to explain a few things; first of all this is not a DBZ crossover. What only has is the super saiyan concept. So don't wait any fusions, or saiyans from another planet nor DBZ stuff.

Chronologically in this, the DBZ time frame takes place billions of years before now days. In other words my view of it is that the DBZ time frame was in the dinosaur period. Why else there would be some on the series? So instead of dinosaurs and cavemen, we have dinos and super powered martial artists, and people.

So, mostly the knowledge of said techniques like the fusion dance is long lost on the flow of time.

My idea of this story is to make a variety of the Ranma crossovers and bring it, giving a one more bit realistic, but powerful plot that is not so much exaggerated, but fun with good battles.

Another question to answer, Ranma will no reach Super Saiyan 4 because of a few reasons:

1) Super Saiyan 4 is not Toriyama official, also the theory behind the GT series conflicts with Torirama-sensei's.

2) I was planning on Ranma reaching Super Saiyan 3, but that will take a huge while, and it will be after season 3, IF the series reach that far.

3) There is an official sequel of DBZ directed by Toriyama-sensei himself, its called Dragon Ball Online and takes place 2000 years after Goku departed to train Uub. And as far as I know, Saiyans doesn't exist anymore and the events with Goku when you go to the past for quests, he has no Super Saiyan 4 level.

4) In GT theory, to become Super Saiyan 4, you need to be of pure blood. Ranma is an artificial saiyan which means he is not even half breed.

Kuu is an enigma; I created her fusing two character elements. I used Kusano from Sekirei and the plant type little girl homunculus from Ragnarok Online. Both girls looks closely like each other and also have the same powers; so I took Kusano, made the colors of the girl of Ragnarok Online and the body age; which means she looks physically around 7-10. I hope she'll be well received by you readers; especially with the fatherly scenes of Ranma and her.

One moooore thing; the deadline is coming close; the rosario + vampire storyline will get a turn into alternate from this point on given to a few circumstances. Given that season 1 is not yet completed in English translation and season 2 is just starting… I have no data what so ever of the events of the school festival.

So far I have gotten was the episode that Tsukune's cousin comes to visit him at the school festival.

If anyone would be so kind to send me a PM with a summary of what happens after, I would be grateful, so I don't have to damage the storyline since it seems I would have to.

Someone asked me if I was going to pair Ranma with Moka's older sister, give me a break I don't even know who they are, not even know how they look. I need a synopsis about them, what happens and if they even appear at all.

Another thing is Kokoa, Moka's little sister… given for the same circumstances mentioned above, I don't know if to bring her now or wait for more into the future. You let me know what should I do with her, and I'll wait for someone who could be kindly to bring me the information I need to continue this story. Or else I might go in hiatus till the chapters of season one of the manga are completed.

One mooore thing; this is a story of action and adventure inside a super natural world. I focus more on those terms and a bit of comedy rather than romance. I think there is a share of well written stories involving Ranma and some girl, or harems… That wasn't on my mind… I haven't even decided which girl fits Ranma more. I kinda like Mizore and Ruby, but they are hooked with Tsukune at the moment and I am not the type to go against canons. So right now is action and adventure, later then a bit of romance, if it comes.

Oh well, laterz.

P.S.: I made an art poster of this story, I'll try to link both my sheezy and deviant art acoounts: lonewolfh.deviantart . com and lonewolfh.sheezyart . com

DA ver: lonewolfh.deviantart . com/art/Wish-for-Power-S1-Poster-84109230

SA ver: www . sheezyart . com/view/1759423/

make sure to united the dot with the rest of the words when you copy and paste.


	8. The end of Antithesis

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

And now to the story:

SLASH

CRASH

SMASH!

Two people jumped after the last strike and stood feet apart from each other. Ranma stood in super saiyan form glaring down at Kiria, who was also in his true form.

"It's getting late Wild Cat… you cannot stop what it's to come." Kiria said with a mocking grin.

"I don't care… I have faith in my friends! They will stop your leader's crazy idea! And I will settle the score with you for last time dumbass!"

Kiria snarled a bit and Ranma gave his cocky smirk, "Come on half breed… just because you can match my speed you think u can match my strength? You are nothing but a C.R.Y.B.A.B.Y."

With another yell, both fighters engaged once again.

--

It all started a few days ago.

"WHAT!?" a bang can be heard inside the chairman's office. Inside we can see Ranma hissing like an insane cat.

"You will expell Tsukune for something he hasn't done!?"

"That's all I can do Saotome-kun…"

"BULL!! You know the newspaper club is innocent!"

The chairman just sat there in silence in a Gendou Ikari pose. Ranma hissed more and turned to leave. "I am going to find who's responsible for this and bring it to your feet."

"Stop Saotome! I forbid you to interfere!" The chairman stood with force. Ranma narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder. "Try and stop me."

As soon as Ranma opened the door, something stabbed him on the neck. Ranma grabbed his neck "What the hell…" His vision became blurry and then everything was black.

--

"CHAIRMAN YOU BATSARD!" Ranma woke up sitting up with a scream.

He looked around and saw himself in the nurse room. "Saotome-san, You are finally awake.". Ranma looked to his side and saw Ruby. "Toujo, what the hell did you guys do to me!?"

"You've been in a coma for a few days; hurry, there is no time to explain, the anti-thesis attacked; Tsukune and co. are fighting against them! You have to help them!"

Ranma stood up with a jump, and glared down at Ruby who lowered her head in shame. "Alright… But we are going to have a serious talk when this is all over."

Not leaving time to answer, Ruby stood there as Ranma blurred for a second disappearing down the hallway. Without any more thought she decides to follow.

--

Kiria was carrying an unconscious Moka, amused by how things are going. Then he stops as a blur phases in front of him.

"I didn't know you were the type that kidnaps little girls and do her on their sleep." Ranma mocks with arms crossed and his cocky smirk. "I suggest that you to put the girl down and walk away so I can stop your leader."

"Wild Cat… I see you have come." Kiria smirked back, "I was worried since you disappeared for a few days… I thought you were scared by our encounter back then."

"Me scared? Are you serious? Nah, I was just caged so I couldn't kill you guys. Give your thanks to the chairman for that."

Ranma switched stances and narrowed his eyes, "Now put the vampire down…"

"And if I don't want to?"

Ranma snorted; "I was hopping that you'll say that actually… there is some payback I want to give you, half breed." Kiria's smirk died after hearing that insult; Ranma's grew more. "What? Offended for telling you the truth?"

"You don't know who you are dealing with Wild Cat…"

"tsk tsk tsk, actually YOU are the one who doesn't know what kind of power he's facing my dear half breed." Ranma gave him an evil grin, "If you did your homework, you would had known what a Saiyan can do."

"SAOTOME-SAN!" Ruby landed besides him. "Mo-Moka-san!!"

SWISH! "TOUJO LOOK OUT!" CLANK!!

"KYAAA!"

Kiria had formed his scythe and decided to strike on the distraction. Ranma reacted and taking out Ramia, parried the blow leaving Ruby out of harm's way.

"Sneaky little half-breed, aren't ya…? I thought that was my idea."

Kiria, who almost never looses his cool, frowned in anger. "STOP CALLING ME HALF BREED!!" Kiria raised his Scythe high and stroke once more.

Ranma disappeared from view; after the swing, Kiria holds the momentum and looks around only to see Ruby in shock sitting on the floor. Kiria then feels a difference in weight, moved his left hand to find his shoulder empty.

"Looking for something?"

Kiria turns and gasp, Ranma was standing on the tip of the scythe holding Moka in his arms. "How did you!"

"Silly half breed, trix are for kids!"

… General silence and a sweat drop…

"Get off!"

"Sure!"

With a jump and a flip, Ranma lands besides Ruby. "Toujo… Take Moka to Tsukune!"

"Y-Yes Saotome-san."

Ranma handled Moka to Ruby, and after she flew away, Ranma's eyes narrows. "Let's do this right… no kid's gloves, no holding back… what do you say?"

"For once… I'll accept your challenge Wild Cat!"

With a small yell, Ranma powers up into Super Saiyan and Kiria turns into his true form.

--

Present time:

CLASH

SPLANK

CRASH!

CLANK

SPLANK

CRASH!

STRACNK!!

Momentum pause as Kiria and Ranma make force between each other with their weapons; grinning, to Kiria's annoyance, Ranma let go and jumps backwards giving space.

"Aww little half breed is getting tired? I haven't even broken a sweat man!"

SWING

"Whoops! That almost got me, NOT!!"

SLASH

"Come on! My granny swings faster than that!"

STRIKE

"Hey watch the mow!! It's so pretty that it will be a shame if your bad aiming damages the grass!"

Kiria it's getting annoyed and annoyed every second by Ranma's mockery. With a frustrated scream, he speeded up his strikes going berserk cutting everything on his wake, except the human-turned saiyan. "DIE ALREADY!!"

"Sorry, no can do. Dieing hurts, a lot!" Ranma said with a chuckle, he flips missing another swing and crouch on top of a tree branch. "Woooo!! What a nice view from here! You should come here and take a look at this!"

"STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FIGHT ME FOR REAL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO GO ALL OUT!"

"That's true, but you don't have to take it too seriously… weren't you the one who wanted to see the fun side of every event? Well, I am having fun right now!"

"ANNOYING GIRLY BOY!"

Ranma's smirk faded. "What'cha called me?"

"Oh… hit a nerve didn't I?" Kiria smirked, "Afraid that you'll turn gay? Wait… you already are, BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY CROSSDRESSING!"

"I AM A MAN DAMMIT!" Ranma dashed out of the branch and pasted a foot on Kiria's face sending the half youkai rolling around the ground a few feet away, and then crashed on a tree.

Kiria stop slowly back up laughing, ignoring the pain to his face, he turned to a frowning super saiyan. "Sensitive about that aren't you? Let me ask… how does it feel been female? Are you even a virgin? How does it feel having something sticking up your pus-POW"-

BANG BANG POOM CRAHS POW!! Kiria found himself sailing up into the air high above, then Ranma phased on top of him and double hammer blows him toward the grown, which he crashed into HARD.

Kiria lied there, breathing hard in pain. Even his body in his true form couldn't absorb those blows. Maybe he shouldn't have said that, lots of pain he would have avoided. Ranma landed besides him with a deep glare.

"Never say that again half breed… Or I will not take it easy on you…" Ranma hissed.

"Funny… I thought we weren't…" Kiria chuckled and coughed in pain.

Suddenly the ground shook and a beam of light appeared around the whole campus.

"What's going on!" Ranma yelled glaring around.

"HAHAHA!! YOU ARE LATE WILD CAT!! TOO LATE!! THE PLAN IS ALREADY ON ITS CONCLUTION!"

"Damn you!!" Ranma grabbed Kiria by the neck, "Tell me what's going on! And how will I stop it?"

"You can't stop it! Nobody can stop it!"

Ranma snarled and punched Kiria in the face knocking the half youkai out. With no thought, he powered up his battle away and flew towards the main school building.

--

Ranma arrived just in time to see Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari trapped inside a dome barrier.

"What's going on!?"

Kurumu dropped the poor Yukari (who were almost blue from been strangled by Kurumu), and yelled "RAN-KUN!"

"Saotome-san! Please try to get us out of here!" Ruby yelled.

"Ok, where are Tsukune and Moka?"

"They left with Hokuto in a portal; we don't know where they went."

Ranma nodded then made a stance; "This is going to be noisy, so guys take cover!" charging Ki on his hands Ranma yelled, "MAKOU TAKABISHIA TIMES TWO!!"

Shooting the beam of Ki, this one hit the barrier for a few seconds, and then with more Ki-force pressure, the barrier started to crack and broke. The girls yelled as they jump avoiding the beam that continued through.

"HEY WATCH IT!" yelled Kurumu.

"Heh, sorry about that!" Ranma chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Then the earthquake became stronger and everyone fell trying to make balance. "The grand barrier is collapsing…" The board chairman says on his place on the floor. "You have to reach the room of the barrier and restore it!"

"Old man!" Yelled Ranma, and then chuckle, "Been on better days, aren't we?"

"No time for that Saotome-kun… now go!" the chairman made a portal and warped Ranma and co.

--

Vampire Moka and Tsukune stood before the barrier's machine trying to figure out what to do. "DON'T GIVE UP!"

Moka and Tsukune turned around to see Ranma and co. arriving at the scene.

"You guys!" says Tsukune. "How did you get here?" asks Moka.

"The board chairman teleported us here!" Ruby said, "We're here to lend a hand!"

"Tsukune--! You're alright!" Yelled Kurumu, as she glomps the poor boy.

"A barrier's strength is determined by the caster's demonic energy-desu!" Yukari said, "The grand barrier is no different… At this point the grand barrier should have lost half of its strength –desu!"

"How ever!" Yukari turns to the group, "If we are able to transfer our demonic energy now… we should be able to restore the grand barrier desu!!"

"Is that so!? As expected of Yukari-chan!" said Tsukune in amazement.

"That means… it's ok if we transfer our demonic energy now?" Mizore asks as she released a Popsicle Kurumu.

"I don't think I will be of much help though." Everyone turned to Ranma. "I have no demonic energy what-so-ever. But I'll stand in guard for anything to interrupt."

"Can I help then?" asks Tsukune.

"Stand back Tsukune-san! You're already been hurt badly! You'll die if you use any more demonic energy--!"

Then all girls joined hands on top of the barrier's panel with the Rosario.

"It'll be an easy victory, let's do it quick." Kurumu said gaining a nod from everyone. Mizore added, "This is for Tsukune… Let's do our best…"

"We'll release our demonic energy together…" Yukari said last, "Ready?"

And with a final push; energy burst out from the girls submitting it into the control panel.

Then static started to been shot out, the girls gives a yell. "GIRLS!!" Ranma yelled.

Kurumu cried, "Argh! What's this!? This is too weird! It feels as if my life it's been suck into the darkness!"

"The grand barrier is too much for us to handle!" Ruby yelled.

Yukari fell on her knees exhausted, "I… I can't go on –desu…"

"YUKARI-CHAN!" Ruby cried.

"Damn… I am loosing consciousness…"

Everyone fell, one by one, leaving Moka alone standing. She flinches trying to hold the pain of the volts bursting out of the panel.

"You… guys…" she managed to say.

She was also started to faint, and when she was about to fall, Tsukune and Ranma catches her. "Tsukune… Saotome…?"

"Don't worry Tsukune, I'll hold her." Said Ranma to him, Tsukune nodded and walked towards the panel.

"Tsukune! What are you trying to do!? Don't tell me… You can't! You've already used all your energy! Don't do it Tsukune!"

"Hokuto-san… you said you wanted to change…" said Tsukune out loud. "To change this violence filled academy… making it a little more peaceful… That must be your true feelings…"

As Tsukune raises his hand, "So… to realize your dreams… I will protect this academy!"

"Because our wishes are the same!!" SLAMB!! Tsukune slammed his hand on the panel and with a yell, submit his energy into it.

The girls, each woke up and seen this screamed "TSUKUNEE!!"

_Damn annoying whiners!! _Ranma thought nursing his eardrums.

"AAAARGH AUU HUAAA!!" growls, moans and snarls Tsukune.

"Don't be stupid, you want to die? You'll really die!" Yelled Moka.

"We have to help him!" said Kurumu.

"But we're out of energy!" cried Ruby.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari cried as well.

_Drama queens… _Ranma rolled his eyes, he had been sensing Tsukune's Ki, with a sigh he was about to help him out by giving some of his Ki to his body when he heard someone step up.

"Stupid… stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hokuto spoke. "Naive… you're too Naive Aono Tsukune!"

Ranma's muscles tensed and he switched stances in preparation.

"Wha… Hokuto, he still…!" murmurs Kurumu.

Moka's eyes were open in shock as she turns toward the anti-thesis leader.

"Stop! Don't hurt Tsukune anymore!" yelled Kurumu as she kneels up. "For your sake! Tsukune has been working hard for your sake right from the beginning! Why don't you understand? Why do you…"

"Get lost…" Hokuto pushed the girls away.

Ranma phases before him with a glare. His arms crossed and looking at Hokuto's eyes. The latter glared down at him as well and both stood glaring at each other for a few seconds. Then Ranma sighed and stepped aside earning a gasp from the girls.

Hokuto stepped forward in front of Tsukune and both also exchanged glances.

"It feels weird…" Tsukune spoke, getting Hokuto's attention, "facing you like this… Just like the first time I met you…"

"Do you still remember…? The time when we made our promises? Up until now…" Tsukune gave Hokuto a smile, "I still remember… the promise that we made…"

"One… day…" Tsukune narrowed his eyes and started to fall. A blur appeared besides him and catches. Ranma was glad that Tsukune was alright. He turns his glance towards Hokuto, "So… what are you going to do…?" He asked with eyes narrow.

"Feh…" Hokuto snored. "Give me a hand… even you may help…"

Ranma gave a smirk, stood and joined hands with Hokuto. And with a loud yell, and Ranma turning super saiyan, both submitted their energies to the control panel.

"I was mistaken about something…" Hokuto turned to Tsukune and spoke, "You both are also humans surviving in this academy… That is definitely not a coincidence."

With a final push, the machine came back to life restoring the grand barrier back to normal. Hokuto took off the Rosario and gave Tsukune a smile.

"You are right… It should have been quite interesting if we would have met in another way." Giving the Rosario to Tsukune, Hokuto passes out. Tsukune catches him quick. "Hokuto-san?"

"HOKUTO-SAAAAAAAN!!" Tsukune yells as he feels no pulse on the anti-thesis leader.

Ranma powers down and looked down giving a silent moment in respect.

--

Later:

The chairman stood on the window after dismissing Moka and co. With a sigh, he said out loud; "My… all as well ends well…"

"Not…so… quite…"

The chairman gave a double take hearing Ranma's voice; but couldn't do anything else because the second after he turned around, a fist met his face. Next thing he felt himself before loosing consciousness was he flying out of the window.

Ranma stood there in the office with a smirk, dusting out his hands he said, "Goooood riddance!"

--

Days later, October 28th: Eve of the school festival.

The preparations were complete and students were walking around admiring their jobs. The Youkai Academy was flourishing with harmony.

Ranma was walking around with Kuu, taking her to the activities and buying her candy; feeling happy for once.

"Ranma-sama, are you ok?" Ramia spoke a bit worried. "You've been sighing a lot lately."

"Yes I am ok Ramia, just thinking how wonderful a festival can be… we didn't have any of those back at Furinkan High."

"I see…"

"Ramia?"

"Yes Ranma-sama?"

"Thank you for been my friend."

The sword's spirit blushed deeply and shyly answers, "Th-The pleasure is all mine… Ranma-sama…"

"By the way Ramia, can u stop with all the 'sama' thingy? It's getting annoying."

"But…"

"Just call me Ranma, ok?"

"Alright… Ranma."

"Atta girl."

Ranma felt a pull on his shirt and looked down at Kuu. "What is it Kuu-chan?"

The small homunculi pointed her small finger towards a boot. Ranma grins and then takes the little girl to it.

Suddenly, they heard fireworks, turning around; Ranma raised Kuu to her shoulders so the child homunculi could have a better look. Laughing happily, Kuu raised her little arms in joy. Yes, everything was good, Ranma couldn't be happier than that moment. It made him forget all those painful memories that always haunted her on her sleep.

He wished that, now that Anti-thesis was defeated, the Youkai academy would be peaceful forever…

As the fireworks keep shooting into the air, the view fades out.

To Be Continued.

--

A.N.

HEEELLOOO EVERYBOOODYY!! First of all I would like to apologize for the long term of update. Please put those shovels, scythes and weapons down, I have good reasons!

First of all, like I mentioned in the previous chapter, I decided to put the story on hold until season one of Rosario + Vampire finishes. Well the site that I use to see the manga only is 1 chapter away to end the first seasons so I decided to start the updates.

Second; a couple of buddies and I got involved in a job. We are building a fan-made game in macromedia flash (me been the director and main programmer). The game is based on the Megaman ZX storyline, and will be an RPG-simulation. This is for experiment purposes so we can go into bigger and professional works, with original storylines. So working on the game has taken me most of my time.

If anyone is interested on playing the demo I made, let me know.

Third; Rohan Online started a few weeks ago and been hooked with it. I had been playing on my free times with that game, it rocks!! So between the game and Rohan, I haven't got time to update this story until now.

Soon I will end the Arc of Rosario + Vampire of wish for power, and after that will be the Sailor Senshi arc in the human world. Tsukune will have the opportunity to be with Ranma on this one as partners… whiiich will bring A LOT of misunderstandings given to their occulted lives.

The Sailor arc will be the last arc of wish for power, because it's where the story's true plot will explode, and when Thanatos will rise.

Will I make a season 2 of wish for power?

Maybe, all depends on Rosario + Vampire's season 2.

I was also thinking on a space adventure arc with Ranma and the R+V cast. But I am still not sure about the plot.

Laterz guys, be safe all.

-SOMVGAMP CORP. Productions.


	9. Final Festival Event

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

WARNING: This is a concept draft, English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.

And now to the story:

It was a gorgeous morning, if you can call dark skies with bloody clouds aaaaaaaand raving sun a good morning, I mean seriously, the ones singing isn't birds… their bats for kami's sake!! Anyway… this is your typical morning here on the youkai academy so its currently 'normal' on these areas… sigh… I need to ask for a raise for my job… wait! I can't because I am the boss! DAMN!! I HATE MY JOB!

Ahem…

Anyway… POOM suddenly the door opens and a Girl type Ranma in high spirits emerges form it breathing the gloomy air. "UUUUUUMMM!! ALRIGHT! Time for the school festival!!" PLAM!! As soon as the door opened, it closed in on her face… ouch…

WELCOME TO THE YOUKAI ACADEMY'S HALLOWEEN SCHOOL FESTIVAL!!

Everything was lovely, school halls filled with students and kiosks everywhere. Ranma was smiling happily (with a Band-Aid on her nose), while eating a 'cotton candy' stick. Tagging along was Kuu dressed in a cute white yukata with cherry blossom petals around it, (Oh yeah, forgot to mention that Ranma was wearing his or her usual clothing), and Lamia was resting on her head as a pin.

"You seem very happy Ranma." Lamia asks her master in a pondering manner. Ranma's smile grew as she walks, "You bet! It's my first time on a festival! Why won't I be excited?"

Lamia stood quiet for a moment pondering a few things, like what a festival was. Since she was created she never seen nor participated in one. This, like Ranma, was a first experience for her, not to mention Kuu's as well.

Ranma visited many stalls and kiosks, getting any food she could get her hands on and playing all games she could see. They even went to a, ironically, horror house. But it was more laughs for her part than fear; poor students ended up annoyed as Ranma laughed her pretty ass off from their attempts to scare her. And those, who weren't pretty lucky, ended up in the school nurse for trying to sneak on her.

Some guys even tried to ask her out on the festival, having experience for these kinds of things; she scammed food out of them and disappeared without trace leaving the guys with an empty wallet. Ranma you sneaky little…

Ranma was having the time of her life. But she realized something; school festival is almost like a normal tanabatha festival. She remembers once when she tried to get the phoenix pill out of the old Ghoul and that she had fun with Akane…

Ranma stopped her walk and looked down… her expression changed to gloom… Akane…

"Ranma…?" Lamia tried to reach her master but no avail. Ranma snapped out of her reverie when she felt Kuu pull her hand. Ranma's expression went outside of its shadow and looked down at Kuu, who was almost teared up.

"Kuu-chan?"

"Kuu?"

"Its ok Kuu-chan, I am alright, just painful past memories."

"Kuu…" The little homunculus hugged Ranma's waist trying to comfort her big sister. Ranma smiled at it with warmth and rubbed her hand on top of Kuu's head. The little girl giggled and hugged Ranma tigher.

Their cute Kodak moment was interrupted as Ranma sees Tsukune run by dragging poor Moka by her hand. "What the…"

Curiosity killed the cat, and sadly Ranma was cat-like so her curiosities get the best of her and decided to see what was going on. Who knows, maybe could be something fun?

5 minutes later, Ranma stood away observing Tsukune and Moka go lovey-dovey with each other, then been interrupted by Mizore, which ended Moka been a Popsicle. The most curious thing is an adult version of the snow woman stalking them all from the corner wall. "My, my Tsukune… Better you than me I'll say. Good riddance I left all that back home, almost feel bad but I am glad that all the chaos happens to someone else instead of me for once."

Getting back on his friends, he sees that Mizore and the woman that looks like an adult version of her, walks away with Tsukune and Moka. "This will be interesting." Ranma says as she decides to follow.

Another several minutes later, Ranma sat on an outdoor café table from a student stall observing the group. He decided to get closer to hear but stealthy enough not to be detected.

Ranma almost jump as she sees Moka's aura burst out, he heard something that Mizore called her a stalker that follows Tsukune around. Man… talks about ironic. So much he gathered that the woman was Mizore's mother and that Mizore told her that Tsukune and her were a couple… and poor Moka was stuck with the stalker role… it was funny not the less.

Mother and daughter alright… She almost kills the poor guy when Tsukune said that it was too early for them to marry… he then remember his mother, and it would be ironic if Mizore's mother starts saying that she wants grandchildren…

Few hours later, the mother gives her farewells and leave. Ranma decides to make her self known by walking to them. "Man, you sure are under a mess this time, Tsukune."

"Sensei!" Tsukune says as Moka and Mizore change their glances to the new comer. "Where have you been all this time?"

Ranma set up his cocky smirk and with mocking humor says; "Stalking…"

Everyone blink at that; Mizore, getting the joke, manage to show a ghost of a smile. The rest had question marks around their heads.

"Anyway…"

"Hey! What's going on! Explain it to me Mizore-chan!" Moka was alarmed as she tried to shake the snow woman.

"I had no idea that matters would go out of hand." Mizore said with her expressionless face. "Anyway I would be marrying Tsukune so it won't matter."

"It matters--!!" Moka explained and there goes the cat-fight.

Tsukune tried to stop them, asking Ranma for help but the later was busy laughing her pretty ass off. Kuu was just looking from Ranma to the group then decided to do the must logical thing, mimic her big sister and laugh while not knowing why.

A step was heard then Kurumu's voice; "You guys! He's here, He's here!" Then like warping, the succubus appeared hanging on the boy's back clenched like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you Tsukune!" Kurumu asks. The other two girls had an annoyed expression on them.

Then the succubus girl started to wave towards a general direction while saying outloud, "Over here! Over Here! I finally found him!"

Tsukune, blinking, asked; "Kurumu-chan, who's that person behind you?"

"Ah! Let me introduce!" Kurumu said while pointing, "Actually I always wanted you two to meet. She's my mother!" Moka and Tsukune's expression were pure shock.

Ranma raised an eyebrow taking a look at the woman. Average height, an athletic structure. The woman was a gorgeous speciment of female, blond hair and Kurumu's eye color. She was like a super model; it only lacked a mole on her face to make her super sexy. Yup, Ranma sensed, she was a full fledged Succubus youkai… she can smell the pheromones on the air.

"Nice to meet you..." Came the silky voice of the woman, "You are Kurumu's fiancé, Tsukune-kun?"

"FIANCE!!" Moka yelled, Mizore just murmured. Ranma tried to hold her laugher but giggles started to escape. The woman, unaware of her actions, continued; "And those two at the back are your backup lovers, right?"

Ranma couldn't hold it anymore; she excused herself, got into a close corner and burst laughing like a mad woman.

Everyone took a glance at her; all expect the woman succubus had a big sweat drop.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurumu's mother asked her daughter. Kurumu shrugged then glared at Ranma, "I don't know mother, she's just weird, don't pay attention to her."

"Isn't she another one of Tsukune's lovers?" Ranma shut up with that. She turns around annoyed, "Like hell!! I am a gu-OUCH!!" Kurumu kicked her shin.

"No mother, she is just Tsukune's martial arts instructor."

"I see, what do you know, who would had thought of that? She looks so frail to be a fighter… not to mention cute too." Kurumu's mother slicked her lips and Ranma gave a nervous laugh. "MOM!" Kurumu protested.

"Ara ara… you never let me have some fun…" She said; now turning her attention to Tsukune and co.

"Hm…" Kurumu's mom started to check Tsukune out making the boy nervous. Next thing he found himself after a blink was his face on the woman's BIG blossom, making the girls do a big gasp.

Ranma noted that the woman started to whisper some things to Tsukune, and he guessed what was after Tsukune's nose bursts into a big nosebleed. "NO, NO, NO!!" Tsukune stepped back blushing madly.

"Tonight, what about having dinner together?" The woman asked the boy, she then grabs Tsukune's hand and put it on one of her boobs, (Tsukune nose bleed times two!!). "The way of love between a man and a woman… I'll use my body to teach you!"

"Hey! What are you doing mother!!"

"Ahaha! I'll be waiting Tsukune!" finishes Kurumu's mom while been dragged away by her daughter.

Mizore stepped behind Tsukune and with a serious tone she said; "Oii… didn't you promise to have dinner with my mother?" Tsukune's eyes opened up in realization.

Tsukune turned to Ranma. "Hey don't look at me for help! I never got help when I was stuck on the messes; I am going to get something to eat so laterz!" With that, Ranma washed her hands and walked away with Kuu.

"Wasn't that a bit mean Ranma?" Lamia asked her master.

"Hey, it's my first festival; I want to enjoy the most of it and don't get dragged into one of those chaotic messes! Not again! Not anymore!"

Several minutes later; Ranma was walking around the compound going from stall to stall. Then she stopped at the goldfish stall. Ranma smiled a bit remembering good memories. Then her expression gloomed when she remember Akane again.

She felt a pull, and Ranma turned to Kuu, she was pointing at a goldfish. "You want one?" Kuu nodded her head answering ranma's question. Ranma gave her a smile and nodded.

Walking to the stall, she kneeled in front of the tank. "Oh! Saotome-san! You're here!" A classmate greeted her. "How much?"

"Ah! Its ok, you can just try it." The student gave Ranma a paper net. "Wow thanks!"

SWISH

Nobody saw what happened; in a blink of an eye the fish disappeared and appeared in the cup. The student clerk was shock, "How did…you…"

Ranma gave a wink and answered; "It's a secret."

With a smile, she gave Kuu the goldfish and walked away with her behind.

And with it, the end of the first day of the festival ended.

Next day-

Rush, there was a rush. Ranma's class had few hands on the work because today most of the students decided to go off, so Ranma was left to perform. She decided to put up a martial arts demonstration for parents and students. But now he needed to look for materials to build a small ring.

Gathering some materials, Ranma was walking around when he saw Tsukune's group. "Hey Tsukune! If you're slacking help me out on the r-"BANG!! A safe fell on Ranma's head throwing her on the floor.

Ranma stood in front of Yukari with anger and snaping her fingers. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!"

"Iaa desu!!" Yukari screamed in fear. She then decided to run away with Ranma on hot pursuit.

5 minutes later; Ranma was annoyed, annoyed like hell and with a massive headache. She was currently with Tsukune's harem plus one bleeding werewolf. She was snapped out of her reverie as she hears Mizore speak; "I see… so that's Tsukune's cousin… That's bad."

"And just because of that I have to get a massive safe on my head!?" Ranma stood clenching her fists, Yukari smiled nervously. "It was the only way I could think to stop someone from spilling the beans desu!"

"Yes Ran-kun! We cannot let Tsukune's cousin find out about the school's dark secret!" Moka begged.

"Like hell I care! I have better things to do than putting up with this crap! I'm gone!" With that, she took her stuff and walked away grumbling.

Several minutes later—

The ring was set and people gathered around. Ranma started with her demonstrations and explanations. It went like that for hours, and they also set up shows and gave some basic training to parents.

Several hours passed and Ranma was taking a break, when suddenly the ground started to shake. Looking around, Ranma saw the school go in panic, students turning into monsters and then rampage.

"What's going on!?" Ranma managed to say before chaos broke. He frowned and decided to investigate, with a massive jump, Ranma leapt into action.

Everything was chaos and panic. Monsters of all type everywhere, demons, youkais, mazokus… every type. Who could have done such a thing? Now this place really looked like a horror movie.

Ranma spotted Tsikune and co. then went to them. "What's going on?"

"Sensei! We have to hurry! My cousin and Moka are in danger. My cousin brought a mirror by mistake and it's the one doing all this!"

"Ok Tsukune! Follow me; I can feel Moka's Ki."

With a nod, everyone ran.

Then they found them, strangely, Inner-Moka was out, and she defended Tsukune's cousin. "Kyou-chan!" Tsukune yell. "Thank kami you're ok!"

Tsukune bowed to her cousin apologizing; "I am sorry, I've given you bad memories!"

Kyou was taken aback, then smiled; "Its ok, thanks to Moka-san, I am unharmed."

Vampire Moka glared at her with a blush. Ranma walked to her and spoke, "Well, well… seems you did a good deed."

"Shut up Saotome!" Moka growled at the young artificial saiyan ex-chaos epitome.

The fairy holding mirror tried to escape but Mizore quickly catches her. "Ho… is this the ririsu mirror…? What a rare sight… I'll freeze you and turn you into a specimen."

"EEK!" squealed the little fairy.

Ruby stepped forward; "I have some questions to ask you… who stole you and brought you to this academy? And what for?"

"Aaah! I'll say, I'll say everything! Please don't kill me!" cried the fairy.

"It's a 'present'" someone said. Everyone turn and saw that it was Ishigami. "That mirror it's a present from me."

"Do you like my present… Akashiya Moka…" Ishigami-sensei gave her a smirk.

"ISHIGAMI-SENSEI!!" everyone, except Moka, Ruby, Kyou and Ranma, cried. Ranma wonders who she was, it was the first time she sees that woman. She thought that maybe Vampire Moka and co. had an encounter with her before he arrived at school. She didn't seem like good business so he switched to a better prepared stance just in case.

"Four months… it has been four months since then…" Continued the medusa teacher. "This scar that you've given me still throbs painfully… Newspaper club."

"Its her Tsuki…" said Tsukune's cousin.

"Kyou-chan?"

"She's the one who taught me how to get into the Youkai Academy!"

"I… I get it… so it was you!" Tsukune turned and glared at the medusa teacher. "You passed the ririsu mirror to Kyou-chan and used it to cause uproar…"

"So it was you who plotted it all! ISHIGAMI-SENSEI!"

The medusa teacher gave Tsukune a smirk, "Heh… don't you like my present? I am just assisting the school festival in my own way… Right Ririsu?"

"Mu?" Mizore mumbled as the fairy started to glow bright"

"Tsukune step back! That mirror is acting weird!" Kurumu cried.

Then with a final flash, everything went white.

After the flash was gone, everyone on the zone turned into their true forms.

"What the hell?" Ranma yelled as he sees himself as male again. He could hear cries of "Ah!? I didn't do anything, why did I turn into my monster form!" as well as others.

"The mirror!" Ranma cried as he pointed the flying fairy. "It did this to us!"

"This is a rare opportunity! Let's play together a bit more Newspaper club!" The medusa teacher said playfully as she extends her arm to greet the fairy-carrying mirror.

"No matter what monster is, once seen the rays of the demonic energy from the mirror, it'll be like you forced out of your disguise and turned into your true nature."

The teacher gave an evil grin, "Next I'll be, shinning this light on the rest of the students in this academy."

Tsukune stepped up and yelled; "How could you!? You want every student in this academy to be removed of their disguises!?"

"This academy is already in chaos! If you did that, the students will turn frantic and violent! The outcome will be disastrous!"

The teacher smiled once more; "Tsukune-kun, 'the most beautiful thing in the world'… Do you know what it is? Its 'destruction'…" (Wrong, its CHAOS!!).

"As a writer of tragedies…" the teacher continues; "Aisukyurosu, a Greek philosopher, became famous about writing the downfall of heroes… do you not enjoy merrymaking as you watch cherry blossoms fall?"

"Flowers, lives, love… They are most pristine when they are at the brink of being destroyed."

"As an artist… I yearn from the sight of this academy's final moments as it teeters on the brink of destruction. This I shall impress into my memory."

"Drama queen…"

"Who dares!?" asks the teacher. Ranma steps up. "Who are you? I have never seen you before…"

"You are so pathetic… the world is already filled enough with people like you. I don't care a lot about the old man, but this academy had been fun for me and like hell I will let you destroy it!"

"And what will make you think that you will stop me little boy?"

"Like this… Suddenly I got this urge feeling to fight… and my hands are twitching, so I'll fight YOU!!" and with a yell, the ground started to shake and Ranma's battle aura exploded turning him into super saiyan. The woman was in shock, she had never felt something so bizarre. The power emanating from this young man was enormous and was not even demonic energy.

"What… what on earth are you?"

Ranma's grin grew evilly and somehow turned cat-like sharp. Ranma's performance was interrupted how ever by a yell. He turned and saw Mizore and Kurumu groping Tsukune. "What the…"

"HAHAHA!! This is the true power of the mirror after the limiter has been taken off!" Yelled the teacher. "Makes the monsters act on their higher desire." She then takes a look at Moka, "You are feeling it too, aren't you?"

Moka doesn't answer as something is getting over her. Then the teacher continues; "If that's the case, you should be little honest with yourself… the power you seek lies within the mirror… There is no way you haven't noticed…"

-Insert here Ranma's theme song for this story: His world version 1 by zebra head.-

"What mirror?" the teacher heard Ranma's voice. "This mirror!" She noticed the mirror was no more. The teacher noticed Ranma a bit away holding the mirror.

Ranma was grinning like a cat; "This thing has brought chaos… I don't believe it should exist…"

"No wait! Let go! I dont want to die!" cried the fairy.

Growling like a feral tiger… Ranma glared at the mirror. "Say good bye…"

"What are you doing you fool!! Give it back!" The teacher screamed in anger and launched herself at Ranma.

Ranma dodged by jumping over her, then with a round house, he kicked her HARD to the ground.

Ranma was loosing control, the power of the mirror was making him go berserk, his aura was whizzing harder, "DIE!!" he yell throwing the mirror. The fairy screamed in fear, "NOOOOO!!"

From ranma's arms, claws made out of Ki emerged, and fast like the speed of light, flashes flew away. Seconds later the mirror broke in peaces, the power exploded and the fairy screaming as she disintegrates.

"YOU FOOL!! LOOK OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" Moka yelled.

Ranma turned at her, Moka had to step back, and the man she was looking at wasn't the Saotome she knew. No… she could see a beast… Ranma's eyes were narrowed like a cat's, including his pupils, his golden aura turning a light red, and claws coming out of his hands.

Moka, as everyone else, could feel the demonic energy emerging from his body. Ranma jumps down besides the medusa teacher.

Ishigami-sensei tried to stand, but pain took over her body. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her head. Ranma was looking down at her grinning like a maniac and giggling. He grabbed an arm and started forcing it back, the teacher cried in pain and was begging him to stop. But he didn't stop; Ranma started laughing like a psycho.

"Wait, this is too much! Someone stop him!"

"HAAA HA HA HA!!" Suddenly a flash of light appeared across Ranma's head. "Urk!"

Ranma let go of the teacher, grabbed his head and cried in pain. With a final yell, Ranma fell face-first into the ground in a faint. Behind him stood Kuu with Lamia in hand followed by the school board chairman (who was holding a cross.)

"My my Saotome-kun… destroying a sacred relic… now what will I do…" said the chairman. Kuu ran to Ranma's side after that.

"Board chairman!" cried everyone.

The man continued; "My… what a mess… when this academy was first stablished… I was thinking… this kind of disturbance may happen every single day…"

"We monsters choose to live in obscurity…"

"I don't think you made the wrong decision…" said the bus driver. "You need to lie in order to survive… Love and diplomacy are also established by those ideals…"

"Yes…" the chairman followed; "The problem is that we don't know how long it'll last… monsters and humans need to be honest with each other to build relations…"

"We must think of a way to make everyone's future like that…"

Next day-

"What!? Temporary closure? Youkai academy is suspending classes?" Tsukune cried.

Because of the uproar in the festival the previous day, 90 of school campus was destroyed in the chaos. Because of said phenomena, school had to be close down, which means sending every student back home.

Currently we are with Ranma, Tsukune and the gang after receiving such news. So this will be the last for the Wild Cat in a wild; were Ranma's thoughts as he sees the aftermath of the chaos.

Every student stood at the hall as gossips and murmurs goes around about the news. All students were talking about it and other explaining why.

"So, we have to return home now?" Ranma asked while raising an eyebrow.

"What? Return home!?" Kurumu cried, "So this means that Tsukune will return to the human world?"

The succubus girl threw herself into Tsukune's ars crying; "If that's the case, then it means I wont be seen Tsukune anymore! I don't want that!"

"Return home… it's been half a year since I last saw my parents…" Tsukune said with nostalgia. "Anyway it's a good opportunity for me to make a trip back home… I guess my parents are quite worried about me."

Tsukune smiled; "Its alright, here I'll give you my contact number to everyone, that way we all can be on touch."

Kurumu took hers and turned; "Well since you said it, I guess there's no helping it. Fu… fufufufufuf…"

Moka took hers with a sad look on her face. As Ranma observers, the girls were getting gloomy about the whole deal. He shrugged; no pain on his toe…

Several minutes later, everyone boarded the school buses, said their goodbyes and went home.

While sitting in the bus, Ranma started to remember his adventure on youkai academy, meeting Tsukune and co., fighting along side… meeting Lamia and Kuu (who was sleeping on his lap). Yes things were quite eventful. But as everything starts, it has to come to an end… and this was the end of his adventure in Youkai Academy.

He wishes that perhaps some day… he would return back to his friends… his real dear friends…

Well, perhaps nothing was lost; Tsukune lived close to Tokyo, right? Maybe he can convince him to go to a local school with him temporally, the school he was planning n going since the beginning before entering the youkai's bus.

But first… he needs to pay a visit to his mother.

--

Entering the Masaki household, Ranma set his bags on the floor and said out loud; "I'm home!"

Everyone, waiting for him on the living room, smiled and his mother opened her arms and said; "Welcome home Ranma… my dear son."

The end.

--

A.N.'s:

So here is it, the end of the R+V arc. I feel as if things didn't develop well, there could had been more… but me following R+V's storyline without trying to ruin and do mayor changes didn't let me to develop more on new things for Ranma, specially Kuu.

Oh well, no use to cry for spilled milk.

After this is the start of the senshi arc, since this arc will be full original, I may have more chances to develop things better. Senshi arc takes place on the final arc of Sailor Stars just a little before the final fight. The reason why? Because I need Hotaru out. At the beginning of Wish for power, the senshi's time line was on the final events of Sailor Moon S.

Ironically… I realized that in the chapter of ririsu mirror of R+V, there was a DBZ parody when one of the youkai students turned into one of those green thingy aliens that Nappa and Vegeta used to kill the Z-senshi.

Attention, there would be some mayor plotholes and chaos, don't complain or pay attention, its Ranma we are dealing with… nothing around him happens normal and straight… I feel like going into furi curi…

Anyway, laterz guys… until arc 2.

SOMVGAMP Corp. Productions.


	10. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

And now to the story:

-New beginning

3XXX A.Ch.; A thousand Years after chaos, new silver millennium:

If this was Crystal Tokyo, then it has become hell; magma and destructions covers the earth. View is set now on Japan, Crystal Tokyo Empire. The castle was almost in ruin and just a shield covers it.

Away in a general direction, someone was jumping on the remaining roofs. This person landed and stood there taking the view.

Usagi "Small Lady" Serenity, aka Chibi-Usa, stood with a frown watching the destruction. She was no longer a 6 year old but her body grew in her early teens. She was dressed in an improved version of her Chibi Moon uniform, still the sailor fuku but now her chest was covered in silver plates of armor, belts tided on her tights holding packages and a scepter on her back.

"Usako!" Chibi-Usa turned to her side and besides her landed her best friend and partner, Sailor Saturn.

"So much death and destruction… This is so horrible Hotaru…"

"Yes I know Usako… all this happened because of one man… We should have never listened to Pluto."

/Come in commander!/

"This is Small Lady, what is the problem? Over" Usa says as she takes out her communicator.

/It has appeared again! The Chaos is back! Over/

"On my way over!"

Usa nodded to Saturn and both dashed off. The chaos was back… Tanathos… "The beast of death". They had lived on hell for a thousand years; when Chibiusa came back from her last trip to the past after the battle with Nehereia, she couldn't believe what she saw. Total destruction, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Then she learned form her mother that after she left, Sailor Galaxia under possession of chaos manifestation, tried to kill them. She was supposed to be their last enemy… then the 'chaos trigger' appeared and battle Galaxia with the help of some of his allies. Pluto told us that we should destroy him because he would bring destruction to our world. With our powers united we battled the man with flaming blond hair and we managed to defeat him and Pluto sent him into a rift of time and space to Kami knows were, but that coasted her life.

But she was wrong; another being appeared and sucked all the chaos from Galaxia's body and summoned its true form. A Behemoth like monster… and the senshi couldn't defeat it. Nor with their power united nor with anything else. The beast went on a rampage of chaos and turned the earth into an after apocalyptic place.

They had been battling the being for centuries and nothing.

Neo Moon and Saturn landed on a roof. Suddenly the ground started to shake as a volcano erupts. From said volcano, Tanathos rose.

"It has come… the chaos has come!"

"Usako!" Saturn took out her Glaive and changed stances. Neo Moon took out her scepter as well. With a battle cry they went into action once more.

--

Present time:

Ranma was walking once more. Things had gone well lately; he had spend time with his mom and the Masakis, he introduced Kuu to them and fast as his speed, his mother cuddled the lil girl and cried 'grandchildren!' which made Ranma sweat drop.

A few weeks has passed since the riot in Youkai Academy, Ranma wondered what had happened to his friends. Once he called Tsukune's house and they talked for a while, Tsukune told him that Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari appeared on his house to stay but brought so much commotion into the neighborhood that Nekonome sensei and Ruby came to pick them up and take them to their homes, most to the girls' disappointment.

Ranma decided to go back to Tokyo, so the amazons doesn't pick up his trail to Okayama, and decided to go to a local school temporary. He extended the invitation to Tsukune and he accepted.

Ranma stopped in front of the Aono residence looking at the small but average house. Giving a smile, he pressed the intercom calling for someone's attention.

"Yes? Hello?" came a woman's voice.

"Good morning, this is Satori Ranmaru, Tsukune's friend."

"Oh! Just a moment, Tsukune is almost ready." The woman said; "I am his mother, please come in and make yourself as home."

Ranma thanked the woman then opened the gate.

Later-

Ranma and Tsukune were on the bus, they talked about all the things they had done the last week and their memories at Youkai. Ranma also said that he had told Washuu about his problem of going super saiyan in girl form, Washuu understood and ran some experiments on him, with a little bit of work and training Ranma managed to lower his weakness a little bit more. Though been super saiyan in girl form still had a hit on his stamina.

--

Ranma stood in front of the class, he bowed and spoke. "I am Satori Ranmaru, seventeen years old, because of something that happened in my last school I had to transfer late to this one until things are solved on my original school. I hope you can accept me and please, I'll be in your care."

The girls in class blushed at the majestic male specimen and the guys glared daggers at the new guy for getting all the attention of THEIR girls.

Far away--

Treads of pink hair flows in the air; the view zooms to show Usa dressed in Juuban's middle school uniform. She raises her head and could see a flash of time rip in the sky.

"Its starting… soon the battle between the two evil forces will start and the dimension will rip giving space for Tanathos to awaken…"

"I need to find the chosen one… before everything its too late…" She exclaimed in a monotone voice; "What will you do chosen one? Will you let Pluto defeat you? Or save our future?"

Back at Ranma--

Ranma was bored, normal school were boring. So he decided to watch the outside. Suddenly he sensed someone glancing at him, at a distance he sees a girl with pink hair; Ranma stays still watching said girl, blinks, and when he opens his eyes the girl was no more. Ranma blinked a few times, could he be still seen things?

Another classroom--

Tsukune bowed in greeting; "I am Aono Tsukune, 15 years old. I came here because my old school is been under remodelation. I'll be in your care."

"Pst Pst! Hey, do you see? He's a total cutey!" squealed Minako in delight.

"Yes! And he is gorgeous!" Makoto squealed as well. "This is awesome; we had the three lights transfer in and now a new mysterious transfer student!"

"What's so great about that?" spoke Usagi.

"USAGI!" both Makoto and Minako appeared before her face. "You can't see it because you have Mamoru! But we want dates!"

"But weren't you trying to do the same with them?" she said pointing at the Three lights who were mobbed by fan girls.

"Hey Odango!" Seiya spoke.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"Meh so picky, are you on that time of the month?" Seiya teased.

Usagi blushed and with a cry of anger she threw her book at the black haired singer. Seiya dodged it and laughed, "Nice try odango!" then he ran away as Usagi gave chase.

"Sigh… Seiya so immature…" Yaten spoke as Taiki sighs.

Later--

The bell rang giving the time for lunch; Ranma took his bread and a book and sat under a tree. He adjusts his glasses and relaxed for the time being.

Soon Tsukune joined him, sitting beside shim and eating their lunch, things had been relaxing.

"It's been so long since I last sat on a normal school and ate a normal lunch." Tsukune said while taking a glance at the sky.

Ranma nodded but didn't take off his eyes from the book. Normal school were boring, they were starting to miss their enjoyable time in Youkai Academy.

"I wish Moka-san was here…"

"He-hello!"

Someone besides them said; Ranma raised his gaze to see a blond girl and brunette holding lunches. The girls smiled down at them as they fidgeted; "Uhm… are you guys alone? You… don't mine if we have lunch here?"

"Uh? No, not at all." Tsukune replied with a smile.

"I am Kino Makoto and she is Aino Minako, we are on the same class as you!" the girls said to Tsukune and sat down in front of them. "Will you introduce to your friend?"

Makoto and Minako were excited, they found the mother load! Two mysterious transfer students and both of them were total hunks!

Ranma gave a smile to himself inside… Oh yes, he hasn't lost it. If he wanted he could moe these girls and made them dance in the palm of their hands. He has sensed that these girls were here for another reason. Well if that was the case… lets play their game.

"Satori Ranmaru…" he said in a serious tone, taking the act of the cool badass arrogant character. Tsukune blinked as he turns to his sensei. He sensed that his sensei was planning something. Poor Tsukune… he didn't realized that he had fallen into the role of the moronic noble sidekick.

"Aii! Ranmaru-kun! Why are you here alone? From where are you from? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ranma blinked a few times, "Well you got me, I just like the relaxing scenery…"

"I come from close by and no, I don't have a girlfriend… yet…" Ranma then got close to Minako as the girl blushed deep red and in a whisper he says; "Why…? Do you want to be it…?"

"Mina-chan!!" Makoto catches the girl as she faints while turned on.

With a chuckle, Ranma stands up and walks away. "Thank you for your time girl, but I am a busy man…" Giving Makoto a handsome smile Ranma waved over his shoulder, "Laterz…"

Makoto star there frozen, then she blushes a lot as her body grew hot; "Wow… what a guy…"

Tsukune sweat dropped; "Uhm… Sorry about that, well I have to go and catch him. I'll see you two at class later!" He stood and ran after his sensei.

--

"What was that all about?" Tsukune asked as he walks besides his sensei.

"Just a little of anything goes martial arts acting plus a little bit of seduction." Ranma said, then he gave a smirk to Tsukune; "You should learn it… maybe with it you could control your harem rather than they controlling you."

Tsukune blushed and Ranma laughed; "Although it only brought more trouble to me… I remember once this incident with the reversal jewel… man I was such a kid… Well, I can't help it if I was born so handsome." He put up a bishie pose flicking his hair and making his Ki do a sparkle. All the girls around them fasly moe and melted on their fit.

"Will you stop that sensei!!" Tsukune cried. "It's creeping me out!"

"Spoil sport." Ranma pouted. "You should relax more Tsukune, all that time at youkai made you go paranoid."

Suddenly Ranma stopped as his sensed something. Tsukune stopped in puzzlement towards his sensei. Ranma turned around and saw a blur of pink treads down the corner. Narrowing his eyes he spoke; "I'll see you later Tsukune… There is something I need to investigate."

With a final nod, Ranma sprint to action. He thought that he was starting to loose it… seen visions or ghostly girls with pink hair… He needed to be sure.

He saw again the treads, but when he turned into a corner, there was a dead end. Ranma stopped and gave a frown. He was surely loosing it… all that time on the chaos back at Nerima, they were starting to explode now. This wasn't good then, because he knew what he was capable of when he blacks out.

"Hey!"

Ranma turned around, then the image of the girl with pink hair flashed, but when faded, a girl with similar hairstyle but hair blond instead of pink stood there.

"Are you lost?"

Ranma frowned but smiled after wards; "Yeah… I am new here you see? I just transferred today."

"Oh?" the blond girl joined her hands and grinned in delight. "I am Tsukino Usagi! I may show you around in you want! I already explored the school!"

"Satori Ranmaru…" Ranma replied with a warmth smile. "And I'll be grateful."

Later-

Usagi and Ranma passed a great time. Usagi guided Ranma around as they spoke about many things. Ranma felt at ease with the girl, she letted out an aura of peace and warmth that he couldn't explain. He also sensed a great Ki and Magic power inside of her, which somehow felt familiar.

"Hey Odango!"

Usagi yelled as she hears Saiya call her. Ranma raised and eye brow as the boy ran at them.

Seiya's smirk turned into a frown as he sees Usagi with another boy that wasn't him. He got a bolt of jealous see seen how familiar they were with each other.

"Odango… class is about to start; we should head back."

"Ooh! You're right!" Usagi cried. "AND STOP CALLING ME ODANGO!"

"Who's he Tsukino?" Ranma asked.

"Just a jerk in my class that always bothers me!"

Seiya's eyes opened in shock, he didn't know who HE was? ALL japan knew who he was. Where was did this guy living the past weeks? Pluto?

"I am Seiya Light… one of the famous singers of the Three Lights. And you are?" Seiya's frown deepened.

Ranma sensed it and returned the glare; "Satori Ranmaru… And what are the 'Three lights'? Never heard of them…"

Usagi and Seiya's eye opened in shock.

"You don't know?" Usagi cried; "They are the famous singers in all Japan! Although I didn't know them at the beginning either." She finished in one of her most peculiar thinking poses.

Cute… Ranma thought.

"You don't know who we are? Where have you been living? Pluto?"

Ranma chuckled at that, oh he was tempted… but decided to answer differently. "I am a country boy… deep into the mountains, we still use fire as heater and we take baths on the rivers." Ranma smirked evilly.

Seiya glared, he didn't like his guy at all. He was an arrogant jerk who thought was better than anyone else. He won't let him take HIS Odango Atama away from him.

"Listen you…" Seiya spoke; "We are going to class now, so run along and go to yours, hope to never see you again, bye bye, later. Come Odango."

"HEY!" Usagi protested as she was been dragged. "Let go! Stop! Seiya!!"

Ranma sprinted and snapped Seiya's hand away from hers. "You heard the lady… you are hurting her." Ranma glared.

Seiya growled; "FINE! What ever, I am out of here!" and he walked away fuming.

"Thanks Ranmaru-kun."

"No biggy, and just call me Ranma."

Usagi just gave him a bright smile.

--commercial break—

Crib: 16,000 ien.

Baby room: 20,000 ien.

Baby supplies: 30,0000 ien in general.

Chiba Mamoru discovering that Chibiusa is actually Saotome Ranma's daughter: priceless…

There are things that money can't buy… for anything else there is Master Card.

--End of commercial break:--

School's out-

Ranma and Tsukune were walking to the station to take the train back to Tsukune's place. Ranma asked Tsukune's mom if he could move in since he didn't had an apartment yet and his family lived far away in Okayama. Tsukune's mom replied that she would be more than happy having friends of her son staying over; as long as it doesn't happen like the event with… Tsukune's girl… friends…

While walking, they heard and explosion. Ranma and Tsukune looked at each other and decided to investigate. Upon arriving, they saw a group of girls fighting some kind of monster. Tsukune was surprised, he didn't know that Tokyo could have monster as well. Were they Youkais?

"Its alright, lets go."

"But aren't we going to help them sensei?"

"They got it, I met them once. They are the local super heroes, they do this everyday. They got it."

Nodding but still not sure, Tsukune still followed Ranma.

With the senshi-

The sailor scouts were having a problem with the phage. Uranus threw a world shaking opening way for Sailor Moon.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

Suddenly the earth shook throwing everyone to the ground. The time and space continue started to rip and Sailor Pluto's eyes opened wide in fear as she felt the rip. "GET AWAY!" she yelled.

From the rip, monsters started to come out. Sailor Tin Nyanko saw this and shook. "What the hell!?"

"Oh hahahaha!! Looky here, a place filled with delicious women!" One of the demons turned at the scouts and the others.

"Who the hell are you!?" Tin Nyanko spoke; "Listen here buddy! This is our turf look for your own!"

The youkais started to laugh at the cat girl and Tin Nyanko pouted with puffy cheeks. "Why you! GET THEM ATLATA!"

The phage started to attack but its attack did nothing. Then the senshi stood in horror and the group of youkais jumped at it and started to devour the phage.

Moon shook her head in fear and screamed as blood spilled around. The starlights saw from their place, they haven't been able to come into the spotlight but they were still there none the less.

The youkais turned at the senshi, and one of them ran at sailor moon.

"MOON SUGAR TERAPHY BEAM!!" a beam of pink energy shot it. The senshi turned and saw a girl in pink.

"Chibiusa!?"

Neo Moon stood with her armored senshi uniform. Her neutral expression looked down upon the youkais. "They are here…" she spoke.

"Small Lady…" Pluto spoke; she couldn't believe what she's seen.

Usa sprinted into action. Becoming a blur, she attacked the low level youkais making them kneel into submition.

"Please! Please don't kill us! We just wanted some fun, and also were hungry!"

Neo Moon glared down at them; "Return to where you came from…" She took out some kind of hand gun and shot them. The Youkais yelled in pain and disappeared.

Neo Moon turns towards her former partners and friends with an expressionless glance. "Sailor Senshi… we need to talk."

Then Neo Moon moved her eyes towards Tin Nyanko, this one gasped and warped away before she got her ass handled to her.

Later Hino Shrine-

Many questions were floating, many things. Everyone noted Chibiusa's changes… well not so Chibi anymore. But what mostly shocked them was how the bright and bratty little girl turned into a stone faced heartless teenager. Usa hasn't spoken a word since arriving to the Shrine, waiting for everyone to settle down.

"Sailor Pluto" She spoke, getting everyone's attention; "by declares of Neo queen Serenity and my self you are ordered to stop your attacks towards the Wild Cat."

"Small lady! How? That man will bring an end to crystal Tokyo!"

"THE END WILL COME IF YOU FIGHT HIM!"

Pluto flinched; she couldn't believe what she was seen. Usa had an angry expression on her face and she continues; "You haven't seen… you haven't seen what you had done! Because of you!! The only chance of earth's survival is gone in my time!"

The senshi were shock, seen the argument between the small girl and the old one.

Usagi, returning from her surprise, spoke; "Chibiusa, what's going on? What were those things? A new enemy? But we already are facing one."

"Please call me Usa" she says, "I am a kid no more… And Sailor Galaxia doesn't matter anymore; she soon will seize to exist…"

At the confused glances, Usa stood; "There is a being even stronger than Galaxia that will strike us soon. It will suck Galaxia's chaos and awaken."

"I knew it! He will bring disaster to us all!" Setsuna stood. "We must kill him now!"

"PUU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" USa yelled once more.

"Small lady!"

"I said sit down…" Setsuna sat. "Congratulations, you succeeded in getting rid of the Wild cat."

"Then why?"

"Because of that…" Usa continues, "This happens."

Usa summoned an hologram and this one shows the events on her time line, and how it ended up because of Setsuna's decision.

"No… that can't be true… that can't…" The senshi of time was shocked.

"Is this true…?" Amia asked.

"Yes… But with his existence, this can be prevented."

"How?"

"I don't know how or when… all I know is that one of his old acquaintances got her hands into a power that can rip time and space, she finds the chaos core in one of the dimensions and sucks it out of Galaxia and use the power to summon Tanathos."

"My mission is to make sure he lives… I must find who he is and team with him; together we could find a way to prevent this disaster."

Usagi was worried as she looks at her future child. No longer she had that baby face, that smile nor her arrogance. Before her stood a girl that lost her happiness and no longer could smile. Before her stood a leader…

"Chibiusa…"

"Yes Usagi?"

Usagi was snapped out of her reverie, "Ah no… nothing."

Usa stood quiet.

"How ever…" she continued; "I'll do what I can to help. Right now we don't have enough info to know who is behind this. He had a lot of enemies in his past…"

"It's just like my vision…" spoke the senshi of fire.

"Yes Rei…" Usa spoke; "I still don't know his real identity and where he stays… but I hope I can find him sooner or later.

There was an uncomfortable silence after that.

Another dimension-

Sailor Tin Nyanko was scared, scared because Galaxia was in a very bad mood. Tin Nyanko explained to her master what happened and Galaxia didn't take the news so well. Who dares to interfere with her plans? Not only she has those annoying Sailor Senshi to stop her, but now another being dares to step in into her territory?

She decided to put her plans on hold and find out who this new person is and get rid of him or her.

Another place in Tokyo-

A silhouette stood on top of a building's roof looking down at the city of Tokyo.

The figure was a girl, light purple hair that flown in the wind's breeze. The person rose her right hand to touch a metal plate that covered her right side of her face.

"Ranma… soon… you'll feel my revenge… and not even hell will save you for the torture I'll put you through…"

Xian Puu laughs evilly as the view changes besides her. There was a girl, with blue-ish black hair long to her shoulders kneeling. The girl had her eyes expressionless and with no life. She was dressed in skinny clothing and was holding a crystal sphere.

"Come…" Xian Puu spoke; "Time to use your new gift and open new rips to the youkai world…"

The girl didn't say anything. Xian Puu's attention changed when he heard a familia cry; "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?"

"My, my…" Xianpu smiled evily; "What are the odds… come my dear servant… lets say hello to our dear old friend."

Late that night, Aono residence-

Ranma was on the back yard doing some Katas while Tsukune was on his room doing his home work. Today's event was boring but he manages to come pass them. He hates to admit it but he somehow misses the chaos back at Nerima.

Suddenly Ranma stopped and changed into a battle stance as he heard noises coming. Someone was walking clumsy and crashing into every corner. Coming into the light, ranma's eyes opened wide as he saw who it was.

"Ry-RYOUGA!?"

Getting his attention, Ryoga's head turned towards Ranma. Ryouga didn't know how glad he was, he gave Ranma a smile; "Ran….ma…" then he fell face first.

"Ryouga!" Ranma dashed and catches him. Looking close he could see that Ryouga was hurt, beaten into a bloody pulp. Blood were spreading everywhere, bumps and wounds. "Help!! SOMEONE HELP!"

Hearing his cries, Tsukune's parent and him self came outside. Tsukune's mom gasped, and his dad moved quick. "Tsukune, hurry call an ambulance!"

"Got it!" Tsukune ran towards the phone.

Ranma was panicing, he never saw his former old friend and rival like this. "Ryouga! Ryouga hold on! By Kami… who did this to you?"

Vew faded black.

TO BE CONTINUED

--

A.N.:

The start of the Senshi arc… things are heating up.


	11. Revelations

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters that are not owned by me, but I am borrowing said characters to make a fan-based story. I claim no authority over these characters nor ownership. Only the story concept would be owned by this Hirrayami Othoni.

**WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

And now to the story:

-Revelations:

Ranma sat on a chair besides Ryouga's bed in a Hospital's room. It was after school, today he went to school worried and after school; he came straight to the hospital. Ryouga has been unconscious since yesterday and doctors think that because of so many damage and trauma, he could end up in coma.

The door to the room opened giving Tsukune way towards the inside. He brought some coffee and offered Ranma some. The artificial Saiyan accepted it and drank some.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know… doctors cant say… but if he is a Saiyan as I am… he'll wake up sooner or later…"

Hours passed and Tsukune decided to do his homework, Ranma hasn't moved one inch deep in thought. Ranma and Tsukune were snapped out as they felt something stir. With a moan from Ryouga, both boys stood up besides the bed.

"Ryouga… Ryouga, are you awake?"

"Ran…ma…?" the lost boy slowly opened his eyes. When his vision cleared he could see his long time rival. Ryouga gave a sad smile; "Ranma… I'm sorry…"

"Ryouga? Why are you apologizing for? Stop it man, it aint you."

"No Ranma… I am really sorry… for how I treated you… I learned the truth…" Ryouga said. "I learned everything… You didn't kill Akane… Shampoo… Shampoo was the one behind everything…"

Ranma stood quiet, then Ryouga continued; "Ranma… you must be on guard… Shampoo… she's here… and she… did this to me… She has become a beast… She is aiming to look for you and kill you…"

"Bring her on… I'll kick her ass, no problem."

"No Ranma… you… don't understand… you cannot win."

"Hey, who do you take me for? Saotome Ranma never looses!"

"Ranma… please… listen to me!"

"I heard enough, you're hurt Ryouga… You should recover. Don't worry, I'll be ok." With that, Ranma bid farewell and left the room. Ryouga's attention switched to Tsukune.

"You… are Ranma's friend on that… school, right?" Ryouga asks and Tsukune nods; "You should stop him… Ranma… will get… himself killed."

"How? You know him more than me, but I know he is strong enough to defend himself." The boy defended his sensei.

"I know… but this time… it's different… Ranma… will be against an opponent… he cannot defeat…"

Tsukune frowned at that, he nodded and decoded to go after his sensei.

--

Ranma walks around the streets of the minato ward. Shampoo was here… she is aware of his presence… He'll be prepared. He'll kill her for what she did to Akane. He turned on a corner and saw a small café that was named 'crown fruit parlor'. Azabu Juuban sure had good places.

Taking the chance to get his mind off his problems, he decides to head in. Once inside, he took a sit and a waitress came to attend him. This was a pretty girl with orange-brown hair. The girl smiled at him; "Hey, what can I do to a handsome man like you today?"

Ranma smiled and replying he said; "I don't know… maybe a cute waitress like you could help me decide? Its my first time here."

Giggling, the girl gave him a wink; "Smooth talker too, here is the menu. Take your time."

"Thanks."

Reading the pamphlets, Ranma was amazed at the varieties; making a decision he told her to bring him a milk shake. With a nod, Unazuki walked away to prepare Ranma's order.

Sudenly Ranma sensed it again. A blur of pink treads. Ranma quickly stood and reached a table. Said table had a group of girls conversing with each other, the conversation stopped as the group of girls turned towards him. Ranma took a glance around and found his target. There, besides the blond he met last time on school, sat a girl with similar hair style but in pink color.

"So… I wasn't loosing it…"

Minako and Makoto quickly recognized him and squealed. Usagi rose an eyebrow and spoke; "Ranma?"

Ranma shook his head and bowed; "I am sorry for intruding like this… its just that… sigh, hello Tsukino, I didn't know you were friends with AIno and Kino."

"Ranma-kun! Are you here to stay? Come sit besides me!" Minako cried.

"No! He'll sit besides ME!" Makoto protested.

"No he won't!"

"Yes he will!"

"Here Ranma." Said Usagi giving way to him, Ranma sat between her self and the pink haired girl.

"WHAA!! USAGI!!" cried both boy-hungry girls.

"What?" asked the blond girl in confusion. Makoto and Minako sighed in defeat; they will never be able to win against her.

Usa just moved her eyes towards Ranma not changing her expression. Ranma moved his head and greeted in a small bow; "Hello, Satori Ranmaru… sorry about this."

"No problem." Was the girl's reply.

"Oh there you are, man you sure move fast!" Unazuki winked at the boy with mirth. Ranma smiled and blushed a bit; "Heh, lucky me. They are just school mates."

"Yeah sure, here is your order." The waitress gave Ranma his order and walked away giving one last wink.

The girls were blushing deep as well, Rei shook her head and decided to introduce herself; "I am Hino Rei, its an honor to meet you."

"Satori Ranmaru, I'll be in your care."

"Oh Ranma, this is my cousin, Usa Tsukino." Usagi said smiling brightly.

"You two have the same name? Well, no offence but having even the same hair style I could confuse you as twins. You two seem close." Ranma smiled.

Usagi giggled; "Well something like that."

Hours passed as the group chat. Ranma told things about himself, but of course, covered. The girls also told their parts of their stories minus senshi business.

Then Ranma sensed something, someone was watching him and he felt anger aura and killing intend. Ranma stood, puzzling the girls, and he saw a blur of light purple hair outside. But when he turns, there was nothing. Ranma frowned, but didn't last long as a scream was heard outside.

Not saying anything else, Ranma dashed into action. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

Outside-

There was a sphere of light up in the air giving burst of electricity. Below it, a youkai came forth. Ranma's eyes opened wide, what is a youkai doing here in the human world? Ranma sprint and faced the monster.

"You should head back from where you came from…"

The youkai turned and snarled; "You! Wild Cat! Why is it that every time we want to have fun, you appear out of nowhere to stop us!"

"What can I say? I am stuck with cleaning duty." Then Ranma frowned; "Go back, last warning, this place doesn't belong to you beings."

"You think you can stop me? I have power now!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Both Ranma and the youkai turned. There on a corner stood the sailor senshi in all their glory… and their stupid speeches…

"For trying to bring calamity to a peaceful and beautiful day… we the sailor senshi will punish you in the name of the moon!"

The youkai looked at Ranma and pointed; "Acquaintances of yours?"

Ranma shrugged; "Nah… just some group of super heroines in cheerleading outfits." He then ponders; "I think they love to showoff, or else why wearing those tiny mini skirts?"

"Good point…"

"HEY DON'T IGNORE US!" yelled mars.

"Ranma!" he heard his name, how that blond haired girl knew his name, he didn't know; "We sailor senshi will take care of this, please go to safety."

"Me? Sorry girls, but this guy is too much for you; I got it so don't worry."

"But you're just a normal human bystander!"

Ignoring the senshi, Ranma turned to the youkai. "Well, lets start this, you guys will not listen so might as well kick your ass now."

"BRING IT WILD CAT! I ALWAYS WANTED TO FIGHT YOU!"

"Wild Cat?" cried the senshi. Neo Moon's eyes opened wide. It's him; she found him!

The monster and Ranma blurred into action fighting each other, the senshi had to take cover as explosion of sounds blew everywhere.

"Sensei!" Tsukune managed to arrive in time. He was looking for Ranma but couldn't. Once hearing the commotion he knew that where trouble is, Ranma follows.

Ranma landed a few feet away; "Yo Tsukune! Don't worry, I got it covered."

"Sensei, wait! I have to warn you about something!"

"Not right now Tsukune!" Ranma cried as he blocks a claw strike.

Ranma dodged another strike; he didn't want to continue this so he decided to end it fast. With a yell he turned into super saiyan. Now, seen Ranma with flaming blond hair, they completely recognized who he was. Sailor Moon blushed VERY deep remembering one episode, and Neo Moon remembers same episode as well.

Ranma, having enough, flew at the youkai and stroke a hard punch on the monster's face. The later rolled around the ground a few feet away.

Then someone behind them started to clap. Everyone's attention turned towards a girl with light purple hair standing a few feet away.

"That was very impressive… Ranma."

"Shampoo…" Ranma murmured.

Xian Puu stood proud and giving an evil smile to the Saotome youth. "You don't hesitate now to kill, ne airen?"

The senshi were puzzled, Tsukune was alarmed and Ranma was snarling in anger. Xian Puu walked slowly until she stopped in the middle of the group.

"Sadly… you will not stop them from coming. You see that?" She pointed at the sphere of light on the air. "That is what its calling forth the rips in time and space… if you can destroy it… it may stop."

"Can you… Ranma?"

"Are you tempting me?" Ranma hissed. "I will stop you… and make you pay for what you did to Akane…"

"Me? –Chuckles- ah Ranma… so naive… then do it. Destroy what's inside that sphere."

Ranma turned towards the sphere. He frowned powering up, he flew until he reach same level with the sphere and charged a ball of Ki; without hesitation, he shoot sit at the sphere.

The ki hit the sphere, this one shook and broke. The light faded and broke, but what was inside broke Ranma's heart completely.

Flying before him, dressed in skinny outfits stood no other than… Tendou Akane… holding a crystal sphere; her hair was a bit longer than he remembers, but it was her none the less.

"A…Akane…"

Akane, hearing her name, opened her eyes. Ranma noted, lifeless eyes; as if she was just a living corpse, no soul nor emotion, just total blank.

"Akane… you… you are alive… Akane… you don't know how I missed you…" Ranma was tearing up. He slowly flew at her reaching her. "Akane… what are you doing here? Did Shampoo do something to you? Don't worry… I'll save you!"

"Akane…" Ranma gave his former fiancee a hug.

"SENSEI!!"

Xian Puu's evil grin grew, the senshi screamed, Ranma threw up blood and fell back into the hard concrete; and Akane had blood on her right hand. A pool of blood was growing below Ranma as a hole can be seen on the right side of his gut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! HOW DOES IT FEEL!!" Xian Puu yelled. "HOW DOE SIT FEEL BEEN KILLED BY THE ONE YOU LOVED!!"

"WHY YOU!!" Tsukune yelled as his power bursts out as he is going youkai. Tsukune dashed at high speed and before Xian Puu could react, he stroke a blow at her undefended side of her face.

The Amazon went flying back and crash through a wall. Sailor Moon ran at Ranma and knelt. "He's still alive, but barely! Quick, Usa call Setsuna, tell her to bring Hotaru! You…" she pointed at Tsukune, "Hurry, help me carry him. Girls lets return to the shrine quick!"

"WHUAAAAAAAAAH!!" Xian Puu screamed in anger, that boy will pay! Coming out from where she was buried, Xian Puu stood and searched around. "RAAANMAAA!! You manage to escape once more! But you and your bitches will not run for long! I swear I'll kill you all!!"

--

Kuu's day out-

Kuu was happy; everyone in the Masaki residence was nice to her; especially Nodoka-mama. She had become good friends but Sasami and Ryo-ohki and always wanted to help out.

But she was scared of Washuu, because she didn't like how Washuu looked at her; like a cat playing with its prey… Kuu always avoided been alone with Washuu in the room.

Currently Kuu has a mission; she was trusted by Sasami to bring lunch to Tenchi who was attending the fields. Been a good girl, she decided to complete her mission no matter what.

Walking down the plains with Ryo-ohki on her head, Kuu hummed happily swinging back and forth the basket.

She stopped under a tree and decided to take a rest. Sitting down she yawned a little tired and her eyes closed a little bit.

Suddenly she heard a rustle. Looking up, Kuu saw a squirrel. Smiling in delight, Kuu stood with Ryo-ohki and climbed the tree following the squirrel. The animal hopped away but Kuu didn't give up. She saw the little furry get inside a while that was big enough for her to get inside.

She squeezed herself in but gave a scream as there was no floor and she fell down a dark hole. Quickly, Ryo-ohki hovered and slowed her fall; taking a glance around Kuu and Ryo-ohki found themselves inside a room. From a door came in the squirrel, strange thing is that he was the same high as her.

Giving a giggle, Kuu went to play with her new furry friend, they had some lunch, they played cards and they slept a while.

Then the evil squirrel witch decided to attack squirrel land, Kuu doded to Ryo-ohki, the former transformed into her space ship form and went with Kuu to battle the 3vil forces of squirreltopia.

After the great battle, Kuu came out victorious and every squirrel was giving their thanks to her. They made her an honorary squirrel heroine and would be welcome forever.

Then a nut fell on her head.

POCK.

Kuu opened her eyes and found herself again under the tree with Ryo-ohki sleeping on her head. She gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes; taking a glance afterwards making sure of where she was.

With a shrug, Kuu stood up and resumed her mission: Bring lunch to Tenchi-niisama.

After reaching her destination, Kuu gave a cute giggle and ran at Tenchi. Tenchi, hearing the small run steps, turned and greet the little homunculus with a warmth smile.

"Kuu-chan! You came here all by yourself?" he saw the basket; "And to bring me lunch? Wow, you're so grown up. You are a good girl."

As Tenchi pats her head, Kuu giggles cutely with a small blush.

"Myya!"

"Oh, and you to Ryo-ohki." Tenchi scratched behind the cabbit's ears more for her delight.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Tenchi asked to both of them.

Kuu started to explain in small words and hand signals about her adventures in Squirrel Land and that she saved all the squirrels of the world. Tenchi smiled finding the girl's stories cute and nodded saying what a brave girl she was.

And with that, they sat down and had lunch.

Close by, a squirrel was watching, and then it turns to the camera and winks.

--

It was dark… so dark that he felt himself in nothing. Ranma hated these kinds of places, feeling him self float over a river of nothing. He wondered where he was, he remember the battle with the youkai… then Shampoo… then… Akane…

Akane was alive, he didn't believe it… Finally they can be together… then he felt pain and everything went black.

Ranma…

He heard his name. Ranma tried to turn himself around and saw a white sphere of light. "Akane?"

He tried to move to the light and heard his name flow once more.

Ranma…

Then a flare of light blinded him.

Real world-

"Would he be alright?" Tsukune asked as he is surrounded by the senshi in their civil form.

"Hotaru managed to heal him back, all he needs is a bit of rest." Said Usagi with concern.

After the incident, Usa mentioned that it was necessary to reveal themselves to Ranma and his friend; if they were going to join forces, might as well tell them who they were, plus Ranma revealed themselves to them first.

"AKANEEE!!"

Everyone was taken aback as Ranma volts upwards sitting up.

"Sensei!!"

Ranma heard his name; he looked around and found himself in a room with a group of girls plus Tsukune. Giving more focus he saw that they were the girls in the fruit parlor.

"Wha… What's going on? Where am I? What happened?" were his questions.

"Calm down Ranma-kun, you had a hard blow on yourself." Usagi said in concern.

"Tsukino…" He also looked around; "You girls form the parlor…" then his face fell on a black haired girl with purple eyes. "You… I remember you, Tomoe Hotaru, right? We met half a year ago."

Hotaru blushed and started to fidget, "I… I am happy that you remember me, Ranma-san."

"But… why are you girls here?"

"Sensei…" Tsukune spoke, "These girls… they are the sailor senshi…" Ranma's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "No way…"

"Yes we are Ranma-kun."

"Chaos trigger!" Setsuna spoke stepping forward.

"Oh! The old lady in the cheerleading costume is here too, yoh! I see you are ok. Sorry about before!"

Pluto blushed and growled; "CHAOS TRIGGER!!"

"STOP IT PUU!" Everyone turned to see Usa walking towards them. The senshis were surprised to see Usa stop the outer senshi once more; how ever, they got worried expressions as they could see the cold glance in her face.

The pink haired girl stopped in front of Ranma and knelt in a knight sort-of way. "I am Neo Sailor Moon… But my real name is Princess Usagi Serenity… I came here to be your shield and aid you in your quest. I came from the future; and because of something that happened in this time, the future was destroyed. Only you and your friend have the power to battle against Tanathos, a being made of chaos…"

Every senshi gave a gasp at Usa's behavior; the future princess kneeling in front of a common man? Worst, this man was chaos itself! That was the thought of the older Outer Senshis. Hotaru could just whisper her name in concern.

Ranma looked at the girl, then at the others, then at Tsukune and ended with the girl again. With a sigh, Ranma moved as he managed to face her completely.

"Please stand… You don't have to be my shield nor anything, I can take care of myself… how ever, I can help on dealing with those youkais… just tell me what's going on." Ranma said.

Usa sighed and gave ranma a brief explanation of what was happening, her history of the future and how without him Tanathos destroyed everything. She also told him what happened that same day, how he was struck down by Akane.

Ranma frowned, he didn't believe it, and he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to be in denial, but the girl's expression and sincere aura tell him otherwise. Usa told him that the woman known as Tendou Akane was dead… and that the enemy was using her corpse as an animated puppet to carry their plans. He still didn't want to believe… he still wanted to believe that his love was just been hypnotized by Amazon techniques.

Usa stood in silence; she could soft of understand his feelings. With a sigh she stood back up. She turns around and was going to walk away when ranma spoke once more.

"Is this true…?" asks Ranma. "Is everything… true?"

"Yes… Everything… But with your existence, that can be prevented." Usa's voice went a bit sore, "But for Tendou Akane… its better that we let her rest in peace…"

"How?"

"I don't know how or when… all I know is that one of your old acquaintances, the one we saw, got her hands into a power that can rip time and space; she finds the chaos core in one of the dimensions and sucks it out of Galaxia and use the power to summon Tanathos."

"…"

"My mission is to make sure you live… together we could find a way to prevent this disaster."

"So what's the plan Sensei…?" Tsukune spoke.

Ranma glanced around, with a sigh; "I thank you Usa for your concern, but you don't need to be my shield… I don't like that."

Usa stood quiet.

"How ever… I'll do what I can to help. I had a lot of enemies in my past…" Ranma's expression was gloom; "I didn't know they would go this far…"

"Enemies? Satori-san… just who are you?" spoke the senshi of fire.

Ranma sighed; "My real name is not Satori Ranmaru… that name I got it to avoid people that are looking for me. I am really Saotome Ranma…"

"Saotome… Saotome, why that name sounds familiar…?" Haruka said in wonder.

"From the Nerima incident…" Ami spoke. "Saotome Ranma, a famous martial artist in the Nerima ward, said he disappeared after a bomb blew up in the school he attended."

"Oh, it wasn't a bomb I assure you…"

"Then what happened Saotome-san?"

"I really don't like to talk about it…" says Ranma, his expression turning dark.

There was an uncomfortable silence after that.

"CRAP!" Ranma stood. "I am sorry but can we continue this any other day? I forgot I that I need to visit a friend that is in the hospital!"

"But Ranma-kun!" Usagi cried; "You're still injured! You need to rest!"

"Its alright Tsukino, I feel better already." He smiled.

"Its ok, I'll watch over for him." Tsukune said.

"Ok Ranma." Usagi sighed defeated.

"Wait!" Ranma and Tsukune stopped as Usa spoke; "I'll go with you. I am going to stay at your place."

"WHAT!?" the senshi stood.

"But Chibiusa, you have a home with me, why do you need to go?"

"Usagi, I already told you not to call me Chibiusa. Besides, I need to go with them…"

"But… they are boys…"

"So?"

Later--

Ranma was doing his homework while Ryouga was sleeping on his bed. There was a knock on the door and Usa enters holding a cup of tea.

"Here, I brought you this so you can relax."

"Thanks Serenity."

"Please call me Usa."

"Alright."

Usa sat besides him, she looked at him thinking a lot. Then she was snapped out of her reverie by Ranma's voice, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About your timeline… I am sorry you had to get through all that."

"Its alright… is not your fault."

"…"

Silence took for a few minutes. A nurse came in and told them that visitor's hours were over. Thanking the nurse, Ranma stood followed by Usa; together, they went back to Tsukune's house. Tsukune's mom was alarmed, another girl appeared and wanted to stay; she didn't know what to do. Ranma, covering for Usa, told her that she was a cousin of his that wanted to study on the same school. He promised that nothing will happen and they would soon move to their own apartment.

With a nod, but still not sure; Tsukune's mother agreed for a bit. Smiling at Tsukune and at Usa, Ranma gave his thanks and headed to the backyard to do his katas. Tsukune went to sleep, but Usa went after Ranma; she sat down on the porch observing how the boy moved with the grace of a cat in a dancing manner.

Ranma had a lot in his mind; the events of today were circling his head in a never ending loop. What was he going to do? He couldn't kill Akane once more… even if it was only her body… Shampoo… she really came through with it… she found a way to kill him without him been able to strike back.

Ranma was pissed, VERY pissed… He was going to be sure that she pays…

Next Day-

Ranma sat on his chair in the classroom; his eyes opened wide in shock for what he was seen. There standing before the class stood Xian Puu, smiling evilly. She managed to comb her right side of her hair to fall over it to hide a bit the metal mask.

"Hello everyone…" came the voice of Xian Puu. "My name is Shampoo… I know my name sounds like a hair product in Japanese but its written like this." She wrot eon the board.

"I come from china, My Japanese wasn't that good half a year ago… but I managed to speak it better without sounding like a bimbo."

"The reason why I am wearing half of a mask is because of an accident I went through half a year ago which ruined half of my face…" She set a gloomy expression that made the boys moe.

"I hope that I get a warm welcome… I'll be in your care." She gave the class a bow, and then half rose giving an evil smirk directly at Ranma, who frowned in anger. Smooth move Shampoo… you score points as an evil mastermind… She knew that Ranma couldn't attack her in public; the downside is that she didn't want to blow her cover yet so she couldn't attack him either… but she has Akane for that… her trusty servant to do all the dirty work for her while she sat back and laugh in glory at how the Saotome youth suffers in pain… both physical… and emotional…

Things… are not going well for Ranma…

To

Be

Continued…

--

A.N.:

I really have not much to say… just that I am a true stinker… I bet nobody saw that coming, eh?

See you soon.

SOMVGAMP CORP productions.


	12. Last Chapter

**ATTENTION: **Given to problems I have on real life, that I also moved states and that I lost the flow of story and gained Author's block. I haven't got the chance to work in the series and I think I will not be able to. How ever I don't want to this series ends in nothing like many so I will write here a summary of the final events that were going to happen and the conclusion of the series.

Episode: Sour Highlight

The reason why Shampoo joined the class where Ranma was in it was to annoy him even more and make him lost his cool; all plan for her revenge on our hero. On later hours Ranma faces Shampoo asking her for questions of the reason of why she is attacking him and why is that she is using Akane against him.

Shampoo only laughed and smirked at him in mocking hour trying to provoke the hair of the Anything Goes. Taunting him more she challenges Ranma that if he wants her to free Akane, he must battle her and kill her, or destroy the sphere that Akane holds.

Later on, the city is attacked once more; the sailor scouts and Ranma plus Tsukune face Akane and Shampoo. The only reason how they would stop the dark hole as to destroy Akane.

Ranma faces Akane and begs her to stop. Shampoo taunts that the only way to stop the dark hole was to kill Akane. Would he be able to do it?

Chibi Moon spoke out loud to Ranma that that Akane wasn't the real Akane. That Akane was dead and that was only a corpse, they have to save the city so they have to kill Akane.

Ranma, deep in turmoil and conflicts, confessed that he loved her even if she was like that and he would never destroy her, thing that Shampoo laughed like a maniac saying how weak Ranma is and because of that reason is that he'll let her win.

Enjoying Ranma's suffering; Shampoo kept taunting Ranma more and more.

Uranus, not taking it anymore, moved on her own will and casts the Space Sword Blaster. The wind slash hits Akane head on destroying the crystal. Akane falls on the ground motionless, Ranma stood shocked, the scouts all stops in shock as well and Chibi Moon Scolds Uranus.

The suddenly, the earth started to tremble and the golden aura starts to rise from Ranma. The scouts in fear, tries to grab onto something.

Shampoo's face turn into a psycho in an evil grin as her mission was going as she wants. Finally, what she wanted happened. Because of the stupid scout of Uranus, the demon of Furinkan High has awakened… the one who destroyed the students and the school.

Screaming in deep anger, Ranma's hair turns golden, and grows at the level of super saiyan 3, (How ever, it was only the hairs grow; he didn't turn super saiyan 3 in level).

Ranma's eyes turned cat-like and white, his ears took and sharp state and claws of Ki came of his hands. Super Saiyan Neko-ken has been awakened.

Ranma turns slowly with a feral glare towards the scouts… specially Uranus. The targets have been set… the mission: Total Destruction; the time… the beginning of the end.

Episode: Dance with the Devil under the moonlight night.

"You fools!! You have signed your deaths! Now my plans will be fulfilled!" That was Shampoo's words as she observed the scouts.

Sailor Moon stood, trying to get some sense into Ranma, asking if he was still there. But there was no answer.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, Ranma phases on top of Uranus. The girl warrior didn't have the chance to yell as she was dragged into the most violent beating of her life. Afterwards Ranma raises her into the air and slams her into the ground hard.

Grinning like a chesire cat, Ranma raises a hand making appear his claws; but jumps away as Neptune jumps in to defend her mate.

Bero Moon manage to scream to stop, Neptune was brought to Uranu's fate.

"I knew it! He is the chaos bringer!" Were Pluto's words before she as well shared the same fate as Uranus and Neptune.

Saturn was scared, really scared for her life as Ranma warps in front of her. Saturn falls on her back holding the glaive and closing her eyes waiting for her fate. Seen the position of submission, Ranma hovered over Saturn for a few seconds then phases away.

The inner scouts put their guards up, they knew that the battle was done but they wouldn't die without a fight. Ranma glared at them for a few seconds then turned towards shampoo. Shampoo smirked at him and challenged Ranma.

Both martial artists phases away and the scouts can hear a big battle, destruction and explosions everywhere.

Trying to find a way to make Ranma back to his senses the scouts jump into action, after healing the down outers.

Shampoo was loosing the battle, Ranma's fierce and anger was stronger than back then. But she wasn't going down alone.

Just before Ranma would give the final blow to Shampoo, Akane flew between them and received the thrust herself in the heart.

Ranma's eyes opened a bit, and Akane had her eyes opened. Her hands went to Ranma's hand and hold them. "Ran…ma…" she called. "Return…please…" With that, Akane gave a soft kiss to Ranma and disappeared.

Getting back onto his senses, Ranma screamed for Akane's name and cried in pain.

Seen that she lost the battle, Shampoo sworn that she'll be back and fled.

Ranma, returning to normal, fell on his knees and cried; cried into the heavens for one name. And that name was "AKANEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Episode: Final battle

A few weeks has passed, there was no sign of demons, youkais or Shampoo. Ranma had withdrew to himself and he didn't speak to either the scouts or Tsukune; think that got Tsukune very worried.

Given to the lack of third party activity, Sailor galaxia resumed her plan of conquest.

How ever…

One of those days, Galaxia was scolding her lakies because of their failure when she her someone laugh at them. Asking the one who dares to invade her relm to show him or her self, Shampoo steps forward.

"You have something I want…" Shampoo explames. At that, Galaxia answers in a mocking manner, "And that what could be?"

"YOUR CHAOS!!"

Shampoo jumps at galaxia with a sphere at hands and tries to pierce Galaxia's heart with her nails. And energy dome covers them and everyone screams in fear, pain or force.

Suddenly a black energy vacuum shoed up and started been absorbed by the crystal. Galaxia's body fells dead on the ground as Shampoo holds the sphere that glows with a dark power.

Laughing like a psychotic maniac Shampoo disappears leaving the rest behind.

Somewhere else, Ranma was walking in the streets of Juuban, he find himself with Hotaru and Chibiusa. They started pestering him, but not wanting to hurt their feelings he allowed their company.

Suddenly Shampoo warps feet away; surrounded by a dark aura, she raises her right hand and shoots a beam at Ranma skewing him on the heart from behind. Ranma's eyes open in shock as he slowly falls back.

The last things he hears was his name been yelled by both his companions. And laughing like a maniac, Shampoo announced that she'll summon the king of destruction to destroy the world and take her revenge; Thanatos will be awaken.

In another dimension, where color lies and life does not exist; Shampoo warped in holding the chaos sphere.

Raising her arm high, she spoke out loud; "Thanatos!! God of death! I summon you to be awaken! I sacrifice my life, Sacrifice my soul into this chaos for you to raise and claim what belongs to you!"

After casting her words, a beastly eye opened and glared at her; afterwards the world started to shake.

Back in reality, the skies turned black, lighting started to appear. The earth started to shake by the might of the chaotic power that was rising from below.

Suddenly a crack opened in the middle of Juuban then lava and magma started to pour out from below. People scream in terror and runs trying to save themselves.

Chaos, destruction, anguishes started to rise. Then form the melting concrete, a beast rose to its legs.

The beast, a Behemoth like beast with eyes of fire and body of magma; as it opens it's jaws, fire shoots out burning the air surrounding it.

More screaming of people in terror, some falls victim of the lava running through the streets and with a mighty power, Thanatos growls in fury.

The scouts could not believe the chaos going on, they tried to find Ranma and learned about this fate.

Not so long, the news about Thanatos's raising spread through Japan reaching into the ears of the Masakis. Worried that they haven't seen Ranma, and trying to give a hand into the situation, the Masakis plus Nodoka traveled back to Tokyo.

Everyone reunited in the outers' home; finding Ranma in a bed with Hotaru and Chibiusa taking care of his body. In pain and despair, Nodoka threw herself at Ranma's body; everyone turned their eyes in guilt, pain and sadness because Ranma Saotome was dead.

"So… what are we going to do now?" asks Tsukune.

"We don't know; we tried everything…" answered Sailor Moon.

Washu steps words and with her intellect mode on she spoke; "Thanatos is a monster of pure chaos… Order cannot touch it nor cannot destroy it… Only Chaos can destroy chaos."

"And the only one who is a chaos enmity…" spoke Ryouga, as he rose his head and eyes while arms folded; "And that could do it… is laying there lifeless…" he finishes in sadness looking at Ranma's body.

"Ran-niichan…" whispered Kuu as she holds onto Ranma's body.

"There is a way… to bring him back…" Everyone turned towards the voice who spoke last. It was Sailor Pluto, who appeared before them, still hurt, but fine.

"Sailor Pluto… what do you mean?" asks Sailor Moon.

"With the silver crystal…" Pluto answered.

Everyone gasp, yes that's right. They were once been resurrected with the crystal before.

"That's true, but the strain will be too strong for Sailor Moon, it could harm her, even kill her!" says Mercury.

"Not to mention…" Washu interrupted; "Ranma is a chaos entity, the silver crystal is an order entity the result might be disastrous!"

"Yes, that is true Mercury, Miss Washuu… How ever…" Her eyes turned to Chibusa. "We have two silver crystals with us… they can share the force and combining, we may have a bigger chance to resurrect Ranma Saotome.

"Mom… is the only option we got. I am up to it. "Chibiusa spoke seriously.

"I understand…"

Minutes later, surrounding Ranma, both princess and future princes stood. Summoning their crystals, both transforms into their royal gowns. Praying into the silver crystal, white energy started to pour of out it.

Then the energy shoots toward Ranma surrounding his body.

Somewhere else: A dark place. Nothing was there, no light, no shadows just a dark place. Ranma found himself in said dark place. His eyes open and he asks himself where he is.

"You are in a dreamscape!"

Ranma heard a joyful voice behind him, turning around Ranma found himself face to face with a tall man, with a well built body that he felt envious of. The most curious thing was his spiky messy hair style. But what most annoyed him was the moronic grin the man portrayed on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Oiisu! I am Son Gokou!" said Gokou raising his right hand on greeting. "We finally meet Ranma!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Easy Ranma, I am the late Dragon ShenLong. Also, I am a saiyan the original species from what your blood had become."

"I see. Wow, is awesome to meet the real thing. But where are we?" ask Ranma in puzzlement.

"Ehm, well baaasically you are dead Ranma."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, is not official yet. You are still floating on Oblivion."

"Meh, that makes me happy…" Ranma retorted sarcastically.

Slapping Ranma's back in a friendly matter, Gokou says joyfully; "Oii! Don't worry; Earth still need you so you will return. I am just here to guide you back!"

"Cool! Let's go then!"

"Not yet mate! There some thing I need to tell you first." Then Gokou's expression changed to one of seriousness. "A mighty God of destruction has arisen by the enemy of yours and has destroyed a big part of Japan and growing…"

"Ranma, only you can destroy it given that both you and it are beings of chaos." Then Gokou smiled; "They need you Ranma, and they are now doing their most to bring you back. You have good friends kid."

"Thanks Gokou-san. I know. "Ranma smiled too.

"Become strong Ranma, the strongest man on earth and protect the earth I loved so much. I know you have the capacity to become even stronger than I. Become the man your mother wished for."

"Eh? What was that?"

"GEE!" Gokou noticed his slip and started to sweat. "Eh nothing!"

"SPEAK!! What was that again!?"

Gokou laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Ah well you see… the reason of why you got your new powers was because… of a wish your mom made aaand a project me and Yggdrassil tried to do."

"So you are saying that I am no longer a human being because of you guys!?"

Gokou crawled back; "Oii oii easy there! It didn't become that bad, did it? You are strong and a true man! I saw potential in you and I knew earth needed a new savior so I heard your mom's wish, made a deal with Yggdrassil and here you are!"

"What about Ryouga, why is he a saiyan too?"

Gkou sweat dropped again. "Me again…" clapping his hands he apologize; "Sorry! I knew you needed a rival to keep you in your toes so I heard Ryouga wishing for power and I made him a saiyan too."

Ranma laughed, in a dry laugh. He always suspected that the gods were the cause of the pain in his life. And he just discovered that his hunch was right. Sighing he accepted his fate and glance at Gokou in the eyes once more.

"Lead the way."

Gokou nodded and aimed a finger at a general direction; "Seems that we are just in time. See that light? Spring towards it and you'll find the exit.

With a nod and a good bye, Ranma dashed off. Reaching the light he found himself surrounded by white energy. He could feel it, his life, and his power growing.

Feeling good he accepted it, he embrace it and he felt reach a new level!

In reality; everyone observes in awe as Moon and Chibimoon work. Suddenly Ranma's golden aura started to morph around him. Then with a sharp flash, a blinding light bursts out blinding everyone.

Then everyone heard Ranma's voice; but caught by surprise as Ranma start to scream in anger. A deep scream that gave chills to them. With a final yell, the wind threw everyone back and the view went back to normal.

-Insert here Ranma's theme BG music: Sonic the hedgehog's "His World" Version 1 by Zebrahead.-

Standing on the middle of the room proud was Ranma, full awaken and in full power. Yet… something was off.

His battle aura was paler, and sparks appears any now and then around his body. His hair was standing even spikier and his eyes portrayed a sharper glare.

Thanks to the power of the Silver Crystal, Ranma was now standing in the middle of the room in Super Saiyan level 2 (yet he didn't know about it just yet.)

"Yo…" greeted ranma in a deeper voice and gave everyone his trademark smirk.

"RANMA!" everyone yelled in joy, yet when her mother went to hug him he stopped them. "Not now, there is a job I need to do."

"How did you know?" asks one of the scouts.

"Details later, fight now. Ryouga, Tsukune, Tenchi and Ryoko. Let's kick this thing's ass, give me a hand."

With a nod everyone went outside.

The war was set, and the background theme music playing. Thanatos roared into the heavens as he engage in combat with one Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts and artificial super saiyan two.

Given the difference in size, Ranma was even faster than the beast. Helping him distract the ebats while giving the blows, was his friends plus Sailor Moon and Chibimoon in their royal form.

Super Saiyan Ryouga dodges and ducks, countering attack by attack with his skills. Thanks to the body of Magma, Thanatos had a good defense shield. Using his head, Ranma generated a counter form. Getting the aid of both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercuri, they cast aqua spells trying to cool down and weaken the beast.

Followed by Ryoko's energy projectiles and Tenchi's Light Hawk wings; Ranma decided to strike.

Past, present and future, all timelines connect into one point, focus, energy, life, chaos and order.

With a final attack of Ki, joined by Ryouga and Tsukune; maintaining the energy beam they manage to destroy the evil beast bringing freedom and peace to the earth once more.

Episode: Epilogue

The battle was over, earth was saved and the future was secured. Seen that there was nothing else, it was time for Chibiusa to give her goodbyes to her past family once more. Given that the theory of alternate futures, her time might still be in chaos. At least the new future was saved.

Washuu walked to the child and gave her a sphere. She said it was a time-sphere and with it she could summon the Ranma from her time back into her reality from where Pluto had sent him.

With a smile on her face, given that she'll see Ranma once more, Chibiusa took the spare into her hands. Now her future will be freed as well.

After going back to her time, Chibiusa arrived to report the results of her travel. Later, the Thanatos in her time rose again and she went to fight back.

Using the time Sphere or Chrono Cross as Washuu calls it, a worm hole opened and from it a much older Ranma stepped out.

With a welcoming smile, Chibiusa greeted him and explained the situation. Ranma said that it was no problem and to leave everything in his hands.

With a smirk, Ranma gave a yell once more powering up; but this time the tremor was even stronger than she felt in the past. Earth shattered, rocks floated, thunder roared.

With a final scream and a blinding flash; everything settled back down and Ranma stood before Chibiusa in Super Saiyan level 3.

With a "Let's rock." Ranma jumped into action to destroy Thanatos once and for all.

The End.

Author's notes:

Sorry for the long wait and for the sudden finish. But given to real life problems I couldn't continue to this series. How ever, I didn't want to let it float around like other stories had ended so decided to at least tell how the story will end.

Thanks for you support about this story and for reading it as well. I really am grateful that you readers had enjoyed Wish for power so far.

One more thing. The thing about Gokou; that was done on the last minute. The original draft didn't had him appearing to Ranma but after everything I thought it would had made sense that it was by Gokou's hand that things developed as it did.

Announcement: There is a Wish for power special that will come out soon, its called "Wish for power special: Moonlight snow". It will take some time to come out given that it takes place on the snowland trip in Rosario+Vampire 2. Given that that arc hasn't ended yet I won't write it right now.

Well thank you for your visit and see you later in other stories. Be safe all!


End file.
